¿Tu y Yo? ¿Destinados?
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el destino uniera a dos seres distintos? nacerán sentimientos nuevos: amor-odio [ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon en el capitulo 18 ewe]
1. ¿Encuentro Casual?

Miko: y este es el inicio de otra historia ojala les guste ^^

* * *

Narra Garu...

Bueno...no se por donde empezar...Yo soy Garu Sanada…tengo 18 años…soy ninja de nivel muy alto pero eso se perdió…gracias a que la humildad de mi familia desapareció en el momento que recibió una gran herencia...pero yo me he cansado de esa vida asi que me mude a la aldea de Sooga…un lugar tranquilo con muy buenas personas...en especial mis amigos...ellos me definen como tsundere...lo cual no entiendo...digamos que nadie me conoce por la fortuna de mi familia...la mayoria me ve como un chico solitario, misterioso y por el rango de mis amigos "popular"...en fin...quien no se cansa de esa soledad?...a quien no le hace falta un poco de emocion en su vida?

Fin de la narración

* * *

Abyo: vamos Garu o se nos hará tarde

Garu: *corriendo atras de el* ya voy! ¬¬

Abyo: rapido! Debo de pasar por Ching

Garu: oh...si tu novia..

Abyo: callate! Ella no es mi novia! ¬\\\¬

Garu: pero ella te "gusta"

Despues de un rato pasaron por Ching y se dirigian hacia la escuela...

Abyo: ayer una chica me dijo que yo le gustaba

Ching: *bosteza* enserio?Garu: que aburrido

Abyo: que tiene? Es normal a nuestra edad v:

Ching: Garu...enserio...no te has enamorado de nadie!?

Garu: no..y no veo sentido en hacerlo

Abyo: cof cof tsundere cof cof

Garu: ¬¬ baka..

Despues en la escuela...

Chica: d-disculpa...G-Garu?

Garu: si?

Chica: puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Garu: si *se van al patio*

Abyo: y otra mas -_-

Con Garu:

Chica: bueno..desde que te conoci tu me has gustado mucho!

Garu: mm..no puede ser tan rapido...desde ayer que eres nueva y no creo que me quieras de verdad *se va*

En la hora del almuerzo...

Abyo: Garu...a cuantas chicas has rechazado ya? Y por que?

Garu: no se...no hay ninguna que me llame la atencion

Ching: pero no te sientes solo?

Abyo: si...Garu...no estas cansado de estar solo…a tu vida le hace falta felicidad :v

Garu: *los ve sadicamente* ya les dije que estoy bien!

Abyo: okay :'v

Ching: oye abyo si vamos a ir hoy?

Abyo: oh...claro que si :)

Garu: ahora a donde van?

Abyo: hoy hay una lluvia de estrellas y Ching y yo iremos a verla con otros chicos...no vienes?

Garu: no..

Abyo: pero como estas solo no puedes ir :v

Ching: *lo golpea* dejalo!

Garu: no importa lo vere con Mio

Tobe: valla que eres patetico! Ver algo y solo *rie*

Shiro: jaja patetico!

Garu: q-que tiene de malo tu tambien estas solo.

Tobe: estaba...pero tu! Jajaja!

Garu: no me importa ¬¬

Tobe: que patetico!

Garu: *lo golpea y se va*

Despues de la escuela...

Abyo: bueno nos vemos mañana! *se va con Ching*

Garu: s-si...adios *se va a su casa*

En la casa de Garu...

Garu: hasta Mio tiene una cita...*ve por la ventana* tal vez tengan razon...a mi vida le hace falta felicidad...*ve una estrella fugaz* y ahora que? Pido un deseo?…¬¬ *cierra los ojos y cruza sus brazos* que infantil *abre los ojos y ve que una luz se acerca muy rapido a el* pero que!? *sale de su casa y la ve* se acerca hacia mi! *comienza a correr y algo cae encima de el* auch!¿?: estas bien?

Narra Garu..

Cuando apenas y abri los ojos vi a una chica totalmente vestida de blanco...ella era muy linda...aunque yo no lo admitia sus ojos esmeraldas me veian a mi...en ese momento yo me senti algo extraño..

Fin de la narración

Garu: eso...creo pero quien eres tu!?

¿?: Garu...Sanada?...que alegria ^^ *lo abraza*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Que? E-estas loca!...apenas y nos conocemos!

¿?: bueno t-tal vez tu no me conoscas a mi pero yo a ti si...

Garu: espera!...¿C-Como te llamas?

¿?: me llamo Pucca *sonrie*

Garu: esta bien...Pucca...como es que me conoces?

Pucca: *se levanta* puede que suene raro pero te lo explicare..yo soy tu ángel guardian ^^

Garu: pero que haces aqui!?

Pucca: bueno...apenas hace una semana que estoy a tu cuidado...y..

Garu: una semana!? Porque!?

Pucca: si...apenas cumpli edad para cuidarte

Garu: en conclusión…eres un ángel?

Pucca: si ^^

Garu: y tu estas acargo de mi?

Pucca: si ^^

Garu: mmm...valla eso es…cursi ¬¬

Pucca: °-° arg!..es enserio!? ¬¬ es por eso que yo no te quise cuidar!

Garu: como que no querias cuidarme!? ¬¬

Pucca: leei tu historial de estos ultimos dos dias y eres un chico odioso! ¬¬

Garu: el odioso yo!? Mira quien habla! ¬¬

Despues de una laarga discusion...

Garu: *caminando en circulos* y ahora que hare!?

Pucca: *sentada en el suelo* se supone que tengo que estar contigo para cuidarte

Garu: y ahora viviras aqui!?

Pucca: no tengo otra opción ¬3¬

Garu: *suspira y se sienta en el suelo* primero lidiar con la escuela y ahora con una chica!? Que broma me esta jugando el universo ¬¬

Pucca: que tiene de malo?

Garu: pues veras...en estos años no es normal que un chico y una chica vivan juntos ¬¬

Pucca: ya veo…*lo patea hacia afuera de la casa* nos vemos mañana. ^^/

Garu: oye! ¬¬* *regresa con ella* no se supone que debes de ser buena conmigo!? ¬¬

Pucca: *saca una libreta* creo que...*lee la libreta* no -u-

Garu: pero tu estas a mi cuidado asi que me debes de respetar y obedecer! ¬¬

Pucca: y-ya te dije que no se puede!

Garu: ¬¬ *se lanza sobre ella* dame la libreta!

Pucca: no!

Garu: *se la quita, se sienta encima de ella y comienza a leer su libreta* aqui dice algo sobre el respeto y obediencia -3-

Pucca: s-si pero no lo vallas a leer! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *lee* aqui dice que si yo..t-te..b-b-b-beso!? ¬\\\¬ me obedeceras *avienta la libreta* no lo hare!

Pucca: que alivio =_= *lo saca volando* quitate de encima! ¬¬

Al dia siguiente...

Abyo: *tocando la puerta* Garu! Vamonos ya!

Ching: llegaremos tarde!

A dentro...

Garu: apresurate! ¬¬

Pucca: ya voy...apenas te despertaste y te enojas conmigo! ¬¬ *va con el* y?

Garu: ¿Que?

Pucca: ¿Como me veo con el uniforme? ^^

Garu: *la ve* si te digo que bien...nos vamos ya!?

Pucca: *lo muerde* se honesto! ¬¬

Garu: si te vez bien?

Pucca: enserio!?

Garu: *se la lleva arrastrando* si...si..si ya vamonos!

Pucca: *se levanta* gruñon ¬3¬ *abre la puerta y ve a Abyo*

Garu: *ve a Abyo *

Abyo: eh? ._.? *grita como niña?*

Ching: G-Garu? ._. ¿Quien es ella?

Abyo: Valla Garu...estuviste con una chica!

Garu: ¿¡Q-Que tonterias dices!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: esperen! no nos malinterpreten!

Abyo: *va con Pucca y la toma de las manos* entonces lindura estas libre? ;)

Ching y Pucca: -.-* *lo golpean*

Ching: oh en donde estan mis modales?...hola soy Ching ^^

Pucca: mucho gusto Ching soy Pucca ^^

Ching: *ve a Pucca y la abraza* kya! estan adorable!

Garu: a-adorable? Eso!? ¬¬ *señala a Pucca*

Pucca: *lo patea* ¬¬*

Despues en la escuela...

Pucca: wow...*viendo alrededor* esta en la quinta vez que estoy aqui

Garu: por lo de...ya sabes...

Pucca: si

Shiro: *va con Garu* quien es tu linda amiga Garu presentala!

Garu: no! ¬¬

Shiro: *ataca a Garu con su katana* hazlo! ¬¬

Garu: *detiene la katana con sus manos* esta bien!...ella es

Pucca: Pucca ^^

Shiro: *se acerca a Pucca* hola lindura ;) te apuesto a que no haz podido apartar tu mirada de mis ojos no?

Pucca: Quien eres? ^^

Shiro: eh!?..no me conoces? o_o...soy un idol y modelo todos me conocen por…

Garu: fastidioso! ¬¬

Pucca: wow!

Shiro: lo sabia!

Pucca: *viendo la escuela* eh?...que decias?

Shiro: *rincon narcisista* n-nada :'v

En la hora del almuerzo...

Pucca: *va con Garu* hice el almuerzo para los dos X3 *le da su almuerzo*

Garu: *lo ve* no gracias

Pucca: que tiene de malo? ¬¬

Garu: Se esta moviendo ¬¬

Pucca: claro que no!

La comida: *se escapa del plato de Garu* escape time!

Garu: *la señala* se acaba de ir

Pucca: ¬¬

Garu: no importa...*saca dos almuerzos* los hice ayer en la noche *le da uno a Pucca*

Pucca: ja!...si mi comida no sabe bien...como crees que la tuya si *la prueba* esto…es…delisio-...comestible ¬¬

Garu: pero tu comida ni siquiera estaba quieta ¬¬

Ching: valla…ustedes de todo se pelean ^^U

Abyo: la pareja perfecta =u=

Pucca y Garu: *lo golpean* callate! ¬¬

Despues de la escuela...

Pucca: *se tira al piso* mañana no quiero ir a la escuela ¬¬

Garu: *la ve* mañana es sabado y no vamos a ir

Pucca: amo los sábados!

Garu: alla...en donde tu vivias no habia escuela?

Pucca: si...pero allá era de tiempo completo y todo el dia teniamos que escribir minimo unas 20 pizarras =_=U

Garu: enserio?

Pucca: si...siempre han sido asi de crueles TT^TT

Garu: *la ve*...floja *le avienta una almohada* lo que tenemos aqui no es nada!

Pucca: pero allá utilizaba mis poderes y aqui...no puedo por que la gente se asustaria ¬¬

Garu: oh...*le avienta otra almohada* floja..¬¬

Pucca: dejame empaz! ¬¬ *se cubre la cara con la almohada*

Garu: no tengo la culpa de que seas una floja ¬¬ *suena una explosión* p-pero que!?

Pucca: *ve por la ventana* es solo un demonio

Garu: d-demonio!?

Pucca: si *se sienta* y viene por ti

Garu: y porque!?

Pucca: por tu alma y tu corazon creo...pero tu no tienes nada de eso ¬¬ …el demonio morira de hambre

Garu: ¬¬ y ahora que hacemos!? Se supone que debes de defenderme!

Pucca: no...tu solo defiendete..

Aun no hemos firmado el contrato -u-

Garu: el beso?

Pucca: si…pero yo aun conservo mi inteligencia como para hacer eso -u-

Garu: bueno yo solo puedo contra esa cosa! ¬¬

Pucca: intentalo! ¬¬

Garu: *sale de su casa* pues lo intentare! ¬¬

Pucca: pues hazlo! ¬¬

Garu: eso hago! ¬¬

Demonio: *se transforma en chica*

Garu: oye! Yo no lucho con debiles

Pucca: *lo patea en la espalda* que las mujeres somos que!? ¬¬

Garu: d-debiles ya me oiste!

Pucca: claro!...y los hombres nunca pelean sin ayuda...*ve la espada de Garu* eso demuestra que ellos son los debiles!

Garu: podemos conversar de eso despues!? Ahora estoy a punto de pelear con esa cosa!

Pucca: esta bien! *se va a la casa de Garu* baka ¬¬

Demonio: ._. Podemos continuar? *golpea a Garu*

Garu: auch!...s-si

Despues de una paliza a Garu..

Garu: *subiendo a un arbol* aunque no quiera admitirlo...ella tenia razon ¬¬

Pucca: *aparece junto a Garu* que alivio llegue a tiempo…

Garu: *la ve* Pucca...

Pucca: *ve a Garu* para ver el espectaculo *se recuesta en la rama del arbol*

Demonio: *ve a Garu* te encontre! *trata de alcanzar a Garu*

Garu: maldicion!

Pucca: quieres que te ayude?…solo di que eres un baka!

Garu: no!...prefiero hacer esto! *jala el pie de Pucca y ambos van cayendo del árbol*

Pucca: baka!...por que lo haces!?

Garu: *se acerca a ella y la besa* ahora...ayudeme! ¬¬

Pucca: maldicion! *cae al suelo de pie* me las pagaras Garu ¬¬...oye tu bruja!

Demonio: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: *le lanza una bola de fuego y la amarra*

Garu: *limpiandose la boca* ya me arrepenti -.-*

Pucca: *pateando al demonio* por tu culpa soy ahora su familiar! ¬¬

Demonio: TT^TT

Garu: f-familiar!?...no eras mi ángel?

Pucca: aun lo soy pero ahora debo de obedecerte en lo que me pidas ¬¬ *suspira*

Garu: besas muy mal!

Pucca: tu que sabes de eso!? Me convertiste en tu familiar a la fuerza! ¬¬

Garu: *sonrie un poco* vamonos a casa

Pucca: ya que ¬¬

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1

Miko: que les pareció? ^^ este es mi segundo fic...espero sus comentarios

Bye-nee~

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	2. Angel Protector

Miko: aki el capitulo dos disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Narra Pucca...

Bueno…soy Pucca solo Pucca… tengo 17 años pero la mayoria me dice que paresco de 15 porque soy a veces Infantil y siempre me molestaban con eso...pero hoy estoy muy feliz…faltaban 5 meses pero gracias a los profesores que me han dicho que ya cumpli edad suficiente como para escojer a quien voy a cuidar...pero eso sera despues

Fin de la Narracion..

* * *

Yui: Pucca! No estas feliz!?

Pucca: un poco nerviosa

Leo: yo creo que los tres lo estamos

Pucca: si tienes razon aunque tambien estamos felices

Yui: si!...me muero por saber a quien voy a cuidar \^^/

Leo: igual yo ^^

Pucca: y yo...no lo se...

Yui: de seguro sera una chica muy infantil al igual que Pucca XD

Leo: XD

Pucca: oye! No soy infant-

Soo: esta bien…ustedes tres dejen de estar jugando ya casi es su turno

Los tres: lo sentimos Maestro Soo

Soo: no importa aun son jovenes ^^

Tortuga: Maestro ya es el turno del grupo C

Soo: pasen a la orientacion yo mismo les dare la clase *entran al salón*

~Casi al último de la clase~

Soo: y recuerden siempre deben de cuidarlos y protegerlos

Yui: si! ^^/

Soo: y por último...lo mas importante...que nunca los besen a ustedes

Leo: porque?

Soo: porque...si son besados deberan de obedecer cualquier peticion y ya no podrán volver aqui…entendieron?

Todos-Soo: si!

Soo: esta bien...ahora pasen con el oráculo

Despues...

Leo: *sale de la sala del oraculo*

Yui: quien te toco?

Leo: es un chico de España llamado Leon...es casi una coincidencia ^^

Yui: a mi me toco una chica de Tokyo llamada Ami X3

Pucca: bueno es mi turno...*entra con el oráculo*

Oráculo: señorita Pucca...por favor vease al espejó

Pucca: *se ve a el espejo* y ahora?

Oráculo: *se toca la frente* e-esto nunca a pasado!

Pucca: *voltea a ver al Oráculo* ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Oráculo: *llama al Maestro Soo*

Pucca: ¿Q-Que hice? *se vuelve a ver al espejo y ve a un chico* Pero que!?

Soo: valla eso si es raro...

Pucca: que ocurre?

Soo: lo cuidaras a el

Pucca: es broma no?... yo solo se que las chicas cuidan a chicas y los chicos a chicos…nunca se ha hablado de que una chica cuide a un chico

Soo: pero el es tu elegido

Pucca: *suspira* ya que =_= aunque yo no quiera...

Oráculo: *le da un libro muy grueso* aqui esta su vida...desde que nacio hasta este momento debes de leerla toda

Pucca: *carga el libro* ya que =_=U *sale del cuarto*

Leo: Pucca como te fue?

Pucca: bien..supongo...ahora estoy a cargo de un chico de la aldea de Sooga llamado Garu. =_=

Yui y Leo: un chico!?

Pucca: si eso parece.

Despues...

Pucca: *acostada en el suelo* no quiero leer es mucho! X(

Yui: *leyendo* pero debes es tu deber...wii! Casi rima

Leo: =_=U...mi hermano me conto que solo le preguntaban lo que hizo esta ultima semana y el dia en que nacio

Pucca: +u+ me salve. *lee algo* al parecer es un chico tsundere?...valla al parecer es un chico problematico ¬¬

Despues...

Soo: Pucca es tu turno...

Pucca: si *va con el*

Soo: ahora dime su nacimiento y lo que ha hecho ultimamente...

Pucca: sii..nacio el 2 de diciembre y hoy fue a la escuela y golpeo a un chico

Soo: esta bien mañana...jueves comenzaras tu etapa de prueba..

Al dia siguiente...

Yui: *abrazando a Pucca y Leo* nos veremos pronto

Leo: si..

Yui: adios ^^/ *se va a Tokyo*

Leo: nos vemos Pucca *se va a España*

Pucca: esta bien es mi turno *suspira* ojala todo me salga bien *se va a Sooga*

Pucca: *viendo un GPS* al parecer ya casi estoy cerca de el *ve a Garu* oh ahi esta *trata de aterrizar* maldición!..no puedo *cae encima de el* ¿¡Estas bien!?

Garu: eso...creo pero quien eres tu!?

Pucca : Garu...Sanada?...que alegria ^^ *lo abraza*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Que? E-estas loca!...apenas y nos conocemos!

Pucca: bueno t-tal vez tu no me conoscas a mi pero yo a ti si...

Garu: espera!...¿C-como te llamas?

Pucca: me llamo Pucca *sonrie*

Garu: esta bien...Pucca...como es que me conoces?

Pucca: *se levanta* puede que suene raro pero te lo explicare..yo soy tu ángel guardian ^^

Garu: pero que haces aqui!?

Pucca: bueno...apenas hace una semana que estoy a tu cuidado...y..

Garu: una semana!? Porque!?

Pucca: si...apenas cumpli edad para cuidarte

Garu: conclusión…eres un ángel?

Pucca: si ^^

Garu: y tu estas acargo de mi?

Pucca: si ^^

Garu: mmm...valla eso es…cursi ¬¬

Pucca: °-° arg!..es enserio!? ¬¬ es por eso que yo no te quise cuidar!

Garu: como que no querias cuidarme!? ¬¬

Pucca: leei tu historial de estos ultimos dos dias y eres un chico odioso! ¬¬

Garu: el odioso yo!? Mira quien habla! ¬¬

Narra Pucca

Y asi comenzo mi vida como Familiar..

Fin de la narración

Garu: *despierta* jaja que sueño mas raro...una chica llamada Pucca dijo que era mi ángel y me cuidaria...me llevaba mal con ella y despues la converti a la fuerza en mi familiar...jaja que sueño ^^

Mio: no no fue un sueño

Garu: Mio...desde cuando hablas!?

Mio: desde que Pucca llego

Garu: ^n^ no lo fue!?..a proposito en donde esta ella?

Mio: ha estado junto a ti todo este tiempo

Garu: *la voltea a ver*

Pucca: *viendo hacia la pared con una aura diabólica*

Garu: hubiera preferido el sueño ¬¬

Pucca: *lo voltea a ver* buenos dias ^^

Garu: *se acerca a ella* valla crei que estarias molesta ^^

Pucca: asi? ^^

Garu: ya sabes…por que te converti en mi familiar a la fuerza ^^

Pucca: molesta es poco...yo estoy furiosa *aura diabólica* por tu culpa ahora te tengo que servir! ¬¬ *se lanza sobre el y lo comienza a golpear*

Garu: quieta!

Pucca: *se detiene*

Mio: el poder de la palabra u.u

Despues...

Pucca: *viendo la tv* Garu!

Garu: que quieres?

Pucca: cuando me llevaras a conocer la aldea...ademas ya me canse de usar solo dos vestidos

Garu: si lo se...*suspira* ahora estoy a cargo de ti

Pucca: y yo tambien estoy a cargo de ti..literalmente

Garu: pero...si quieres mas tarde vamos a comprarte ropa

Pucca: enserio!? Gracias *lo abraza* eres bueno en el fondo…muy muy en el fondo

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-como digas

Mio: *viendo por la ventana* oye Garu...una chica de cabello azul se esta acercando

Garu: Ring-ring...*se esconde*

Pucca: que ocurre con ella

Garu: *la jala y se meten a un armario* sh..ella solo viene por mi =_=

Ring: *entra* Garu!...amor! Demonios no esta...*se va*

Garu: *ve a Pucca* oye...apenas me di cuenta de que..*se acerca un poco a ella*

Pucca: e-espera! ¬\\\¬

Garu: no porque...eres plana y estas llena de chocolate ¬¬

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka!

Abyo: *entra* Garu! Vamonos ya!...Ching nos esta esperando

Garu: *sale del armario junto con Pucca* a donde ibamos?

Abyo: a mostrarle a Pucca la aldea

Pucca: enserio!?

Garu: oh...*se acuesta en su cama* no quiero ir ¬¬

Pucca: *lo patea y se lo lleva arrastrando* vamonos ya ¬¬

Ching: Pucca!..*la abraza* si te veo en la mañana alegras mi dia

Pucca: ^^ ok?

Garu: ella no es tan tierna...es una chica agresiva ¬¬

Ching: eso la hace adorable X3

Abyo: =_=U y a donde vamos?

Ching: bueno primero vamos a..

Garu: el museo del sufrimiento /._./

Ching: *lo golpea* no!...¬¬

Pucca: les importaria llevarme al centro comercial ^^U

Ching: si vamos!

Abyo: hoy es noche de tacos :v

Garu: (cierto le prometi que hoy iríamos) *ve a Pucca*

Pucca: gracias *sonrie*

Garu: *modo tsundere on*

¬\\\¬

~Despues~

Ching: mira Pucca alla hay ropa linda para ti *señala la tienda*

Abyo: *ve a Pucca*

Pucca: que pasa?

Abyo: llevala a la tienda de lolis -u-

Ching y Garu: *lo golpean* *¬¬

Ching: *se lleva a Pucca a varias tiendas* mira!..muchas cosas adorables para una chica adorable como tu +u+

Garu: ok..ok dejala por un rato

Ching: *va por ropa para Pucca y regresa con ella* aqui tienes Pucca...*se la da*

Pucca: xux gracias *se va a probarsela y regresa* q-que tal?

Ching: te vez muy linda

Abyo: demasiado...verdad Garu? -u-

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-pues te vez...como una...

Ching: princesa? ^^

Garu: no...

Abyo: una reina?

Garu: no...como una...una bruja bien vestida

Pucca: *lo patea en la espalda* ¬¬

baka!

Garu: loli!

Pucca: *lo golpea*

Despues...

Garu: *con un ojo morado comiendo una galleta* ¬¬

Ching: eso te mereces por decirle loli! ¬¬

Abyo: *llega corriendo* ladrones! *se sale del centro comercial*

Ching: pero que!? *sigue a Abyo*

Garu: *carga a Pucca como costal* hay que irnos ya ¬¬

Pucca: por que?

Garu: nos tomaran como rehene-

Ladron: alto! *los amarra*

Pucca: y con la ultima persona con la que querria estar ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬ * se desamarra y golpea al ladron* facil* -_-

Pucca: *se desamarra*

Ladron: eres muy linda *carga a Pucca* y ahora seras mia! *comienza a correr*

Garu: oh...a ella le gusta el chocolate...suerte!

Pucca: es enserio!? *lo golpea en la cara* dejame! *lo golpea otra vez y lo noquea* al fin...=_= *va con Garu*

Garu: *leyendo* al fin volviste

Pucca: me iban a a secuestrar y tu!...hasta me regalabas! ¬¬

*lo golpea*

Garu: auch!...*se lleva arrastrando a los ladrones* gruñona! ¬¬

Pucca: mira quien lo dice! *salen del centro comercial*

Garu: loli! *entrega a los ladrones con la policia* ¬¬

Pucca: lo dice...el chico tsundere! ¬¬

Despues de una discusión...

Pucca: perdon por haberte golpeado ¬¬

Garu: perdon por decirte loli ¬¬

Mio: *leyendo* basta ustedes dos solo digan "te amo no puedo estar sin ti" y luego se besan ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: *ignoran a Mio*

Mio: ono

En la noche...

Pucca: *escribiendo en una libreta*(y asi comienzo mi vida en la tierra...despues de que Garu me beso y me convirtiera en su familiar ya no podre volver a ver a mis amigos...pero como decia el Maestro Soo..."todo pasa por alguna razon"...pero no entiendo el porque estoy aqui. Pero de ahora en adelante esta sera mi vida) *ve a Garu durmiendo y sonrie un poco* =u= *se queda dormida*

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Y que los celos comiencen

Miko: al fin he regresado *coro de angeles?*

Abyo: floja! :v ella no quería escribir

Miko: si quería solo que no podía….¬¬

Abyo: pretextos :v

Miko: *lo golpeo* en fin…¬¬ disfruten el capitulo ^^

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Sooga y en la casa de cierto tsundere…

Pucca: *viendo la tv* Garu...

Garu: *estudiando* ¿Que?

Pucca: porque el tipo raro de la escuela pasa en la televisión?

Garu: ah...eso...el es un "gran cantante y idol" pero para mi es un sujeto presumido ¬¬

Pucca: ?..entonces?

Garu: no me cae bien ¬¬

Pucca: *se acerca un poco* ¿Porque?

Garu: es un torpe ¬¬

Pucca: te hizo algo? Verdad?

Garu: *la ve* ¬¬ eres demasiado preguntona!

Pucca: ¬3¬ solo quiero conocerte mejor!

Garu: el dia que nos conocimos me dijiste que tu ya me conocías ¬¬

Pucca: tal vez menti un poco ^^U solo lei tu historial de los ultimos dos dias?

Garu: y porque?

Pucca: bueno...era un libro muy grueso y...era muy cansado leer todo eso en tan solo un dia ^^U

Garu: ¬¬ *le avienta una almohada en la cara* floja! ¬¬

Pucca: oye era demasiado grueso para mi ¬¬

Garu: *ve la hora* demonios! Debo de irme...

Pucca: a donde vas?

Garu: en la escuela simpre esconjen a dos estudiantes de cada grupo para que vallan a hacer el aseo del salon y me escogieron...

Pucca: entonces debo de acompañarte?...

Garu: no asi estoy bien ¬¬

Pucca: pero debo de cuidarte

Garu: estoy bien…gracias *se dirige hacia la puerta*

Pucca: o-oye cuidate P-Porque yo...necesito ir por mas dulces!

Garu: ¬¬ *se va*

Despues en la escuela...

Tina: *limpiando la pizarra*

Garu: *entra corriendo* Tina! lo siento me distraje un poco

Tina: descuida...acabe de llegar tambien *sonrie un poco*

Garu: *acomodando las bancas* y tu hermano sigue con su almohada?

Tina: *rie un poco* Tobe llego ayer con una chica y nos dijo que era su novia aunque lo dudo mucho

Garu: la almohada debe de estar celosa...

Tina: si...eso creo...oye *lo voltea a ver* quien es la chica nueva? Siempre estan muy juntos ustedes dos...acaso estan s-saliendo?

Garu: (Pucca ¬¬) no para nada ella solo es una vieja conocida

Tina: pero ella te gusta no?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-estas loca!? E-Ella apenas y me agrada! ¬¬

Tina: descuida solo era una broma ^^

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: *sentada en un arbol viendolos a lo lejos* de que hablaban Mio?

Mio: creo que hablaban de ti *se estira*

Pucca: mm...*saca un libro y comienza a leer* esa chica se llama Tina y es la hermana menor de Tobe...es una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela y muy seguida por los chicos...bueno al parecer no resulta una amenaza...es muy simpatica y amigable con todos...es casi lo contrario de su hermano...pero tengo un mal presentimiento con ella

Mio: oh...al parecer tienes competencia.

Pucca: ¿Porque lo dices? ¬¬

Mio: bueno...yo tengo la sensación de que tu y Garu...

Pucca: ¬¬ no nunca pasara Mio! No digas locuras...

Mio: pero si llegara a pasar no dudes en decirmelo =^_^=

Pucca: *ve su reloj* al parecer es la hora de ir a la escuela

Mio: nos vemos *toma el libro y se va*

Pucca: *se recuesta en la rama* no quiero ir!...*suspira* pero ahora es mi trabajo...*salta del arbol*

Ching: Pucca!..*va con ella* buenos dias ^^

Pucca: buenos...dias

Abyo: no sabes en donde esta Garu? :v

Pucca: al parecer a el le toco hacer el aseo...

Ching: esta bien..nos vamos ya?

Pucca: s-si

Con Garu..

Garu: al fin terminamos y a tiempo

Tina: si...oye despues de clases te gustaria...

Abyo: Garu! El salon de quedo hermoso :'v..tan hermoso como Tina ;)

Tina: gracias Abyo ^^

Ching: ¿Como es posible que alguien como Tina sea tan amable contigo? -u-?

Pucca: mmm..?

Tina: ^^U

Ching: aunque..Tina es adorable +-+

Tina: n-no es para tanto...*ve a Pucca* oh hola mucho gusto soy Tina ^^

Pucca: *la ve* y-yo soy Pucca…

Tina: todos tienen razon...eres muy linda

Garu: en que planeta? ¬¬

Pucca: *lo patea* g-gracias...

Garu: *en el suelo* loli...¬¬

Abyo: e.e

Ching: que tienes Abyo?

Abyo: nada solo...disfruto el espectáculo e.e

Despues...

Chang: Garu es tu turno!

Garu: esta bien...*se levanta y se quita la camisa*

Pucca: a donde vas?...

Garu: *avienta su camisa a la cara de Pucca* es mi turno *se va*

Pucca: *se la quita de la cara* baka ¬¬

Chang: te toca con Tina...

Tina: si...

Tobe: *va con Garu* mas te vale no lastimarla ¬¬

Garu: *lo ignora* si maestro

Tobe: ah? :0

Chang: a sus posiciones…luchen!

Tina y Garu: *luchan entre si*

Pucca: porque hacen eso?

Ching: oh...son parte de las clases de artes marciales

Abyo: si y no hay nadie que pueda contra mi +-+9

Ching: hace una semana te vencio: Garu, Tina, Ring-ring, Shiro, Dada, Tobe y yo ¬¬

Abyo: es que me resbale :'v

Pucca: al parecer el baka tiene muchas fans *ve al rededor*

Ching: Garu es muy popular entre las chicas..por ser bien parecido, inteligente, misterioso y tsundere...la verdad pienso que ellas estan locas -u-

Pucca: pero no conocen lo odioso que puede ser ¬¬

Chang: buena pelea chicos... ahora le toca a...la señorita Pucca y...a Hiro

Pucca: Hiro?..

Abyo: el hermano mayor de Shiro...tambien es muy popular aqui :v

Pucca: bueno...yo queria intentarlo *se levanta*

Garu: el es bueno peleando asi que ten cuidado...y te ordeno que no uses magia ¬¬

Pucca: no la usare ¬¬ *se quita su sudadera la pone en la cara de Garu y se va con Chang*

Garu: *se la quita de la cara* ¬¬

Hiro: *va con Chang*

Chang: Pucca se que eres nueva pero..

Pucca: descuide estare bien ^^

Hiro: prometo no ser tan duro

Chang: a sus posiciones!...luchen!

Hiro: *intenta atacar a Pucca*

Pucca: eh?...*lo esquiva* esto es...

Hiro: ¿¡C-Como!? *trata de atacarla de nuevo*

Pucca: *lo esquiva y lo golpea en el estomago*

Ching: wow ella lucha muy bien +u+

Abyo: *llorando* que no luche contra mi :'v

Hiro: esta bien ya no sere tan amable *le lanza un puñetazo*

Pucca: ja *lo detiene y salta encima de el* eres lento *lo golpea en el estomago*

Hiro: *cae al suelo*

Chang: suficiente...gran pelea chicos

Pucca: *ayuda a Hiro a levantarse* estas bien?

Hiro: mejor que nunca...tu eres Pucca No? Todos los chicos siempre hablan de una chica llamada Pucca...y ahora entiendo el porque...eres muy linda

Shiro: Hiro estas bien!? Oh Puquilinda! Hace mucho que no te veo

Pucca: no nos hemos visto desde el viernes =_=U

Shiro: pero no estar contigo es como un año sin comer *aura de rosas*

Pucca: aja...

Hiro: bueno...me pregunto si estas libre este viernes?

Pucca: bueno yo..

Garu: *se lleva arrastrando a Pucca* lo siento pero ese dia ella esta practicando su brujería ¬¬

Hiro: y el sabado!?

Garu: tampoco *se van*

Despues En la casa de Garu…

Pucca: oye que te pasa!?

Garu: que no te advirtieron sobre hablar con extraños!? Esos tipos o como yo les digo hombres-rosal...son un par de casanobas! ¬¬

Pucca: pero..aun asi lo iba a rechazar…y Tina?..

Garu: que pasa con ella?

Pucca: le gustas...

Garu: y?

Pucca: no puedes estar junto a ella...senti que una energia demoníaca provenía de ella

Garu: estas loca! No creo que ella sea un demonio!

Pucca: tu no puedes sentir los poderes de las personas al igual que sus pensamientos! ó si!?

Garu: no!...pero

Pucca: a-al parecer ella te gusta no?

Garu: y que si me gusta!? Aunque lo dudo…pero eso a ti no te importa!

Pucca: claro que si!...y mucho yo solo trato de cuidarte de todo lo malo! es por eso que estoy aqui pero...*llora un poco* ya no podre regresar gracias a ti!...tu solo piensas en ti mismo no te importa nadie mas...solo tu! *se va*

Garu: espera!

Mio: hiciste mal...tus celos te ganaron

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate!...¬\\\¬

Mio: valla...ahora ¿Quieres que ella se disculpe contigo? Si tu eres el que se debe de disculpar...mira a tu alrededor...lo admitas o no ella trajo alegria a tu vida..y se ha estado esforzando para cuidarte *se va*

Garu: como que ya no regresara?

Pucca: *sentada bajo un arbol* ese baka! ¬¬

Soo: *aparece enfrente de ella* Pucca!?...porque no te has ido?

Pucca: me beso...Garu me beso y ahora soy su familiar!

Soo: les advertí sobre eso

Pucca: no...yo no me deje besar...si no que el me beso a la fuerza...que puedo hacer!?

Soo: *suspira* nada y ya se el por que estas tu aqui

Pucca: eh? ¿Porque!?

Soo: tu debes de saberlo..o pronto lo sabras

Pucca: eh!?

Soo: oh ahi viene *se va*

Pucca: no esper-!

Garu: Pucca! *va con ella* perdon si me comporte como un baka..pero...

Pucca: n-no descuida fui yo la que enloquecio

Garu: *modo tsundere on* no es enserio tu eres muy importante para...¬\\\¬

Pucca: si?

Garu: Mi- Mio! Si Mio! El te quiere mucho...*rie nerviosamente* ^^U

Pucca: ¬¬ y no soy importante para ti? ^^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-estas loca!…crees que me intereso por una loli! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: loli!? Mira quien habla! tsundere!

Garu: tsundere!? No lo soy!

Pucca: si lo eres!...eres muy infantil!

Garu: el infantil yo!? Mira quien lo dice!

Despues...

Mio: *viendo a lo lejos* y no me equivoqué...tenia razon...verdad yani?

Yani: si...tienes razon puedo verlo...vamos con ellos ^^

Mio: si *se acercan con ellos* Amo! Le presento a una amiga ella es Yani

Yani: hola ^^

Garu: h-hola?

Pucca: Yani? Que haces aqui?

Yani: te extrañaba y decidi venir contigo

Garu: es tuya?

Pucca: si...

Mio: valla es cierto de "todo se parece a su dueño" las dos son muy lindas =^_^=

Garu: no es por eso...es porque Pucca es salvaje ¬¬

Pucca: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Garu: ya vez si eres salvaje! ¬¬

Pucca: t-tsundere! ¬¬

Mio: y cada vez se hace mas fuerte -u-...

Yani: si tienes razón -u-

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 3

Miko: ojala les haya gustado ^^

Abyo: a mi no ¬¬ porque siempre me golpean :'v

Miko: porque si ¬¬ nos vemos ^^

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	4. Harem de un tsundere?

Miko: al fin! termine /._./ disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Todo empieza en la casa de Garu...

¿?: *tocando la puerta*

Garu: *abre la puerta* p-pero t-tu! G-Gara!?

Gara: onne-chan! *lo abraza* que alegria verte ^^

Garu: ¿¡Que haces aqui!? ¬¬

Gara: bueno...solo vine para advertirte algo...

Garu: pasa...

Despues...

Gara: Garu hoy no iras a la escuela?

Garu: no...Abyo solto una bolsa de grillos y...¬¬

Gara: ese baka ^^

Pucca: *abre la puerta de la sala* Garu...=_=

Gara: *la ve* eh?...

Garu: espera...*va con Pucca* ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

Pucca: te comiste mis dulces! ¬¬

Garu: yo no me los comi! ¬¬..ademas vete ella es..

Pucca: tu hermana..lo se =_=

Gara: *se acerca a Pucca* perdon por no haberme presentado...Soy Gara ^^

Pucca: y yo soy Pucca...es un placer conocerte ^^

Gara: *la abraza* Garu! Ella es adorable X3

Garu: ¿Porque todo el mundo me dice eso? ¬¬

Gara: entonces..puedo decirte Onne-chan? ^^

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: no...ella no es mi novia...tendria que estar loco si asi fuera ¬¬

Pucca: *patea a Garu* n-no el y yo no estamos saliendo solo...

Gara: no..me digas eres su angel ^^

Pucca y Garu: eh!? ._.? ¿¡C-Como supiste?

Gara: ninguna chica linda estaria con mi hermano -u-

Garu: ¬¬...en fin que era lo que me querias decir?

Gara: oh...*se sienta en el suelo* Papa...te comprometio

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Gara: y lo hizo como unas cuatro veces...con las hijas de sus clientes mas allegados

Garu: esta loco! Yo no me quiero casar!

Gara: y todas esas chicas vendran a buscarte

Garu: Pucca...hay vacante para el chico que se muere?

Pucca: *lo golpea* no! Digas eso! ¬¬

Gara: si lo se y yo vivire aqui en Sooga...tienes razon estar allá aburre ¬¬

Garu: y no pudiste impedirlo!?

Gara: hice lo que pude pero papá no me escucho...ya que...y por cierto esas chicas son amantes de los tsunderes suerte!...papá vendra en cualquier momento*se levanta y se dirige a la puerta* oh y Pucca...tal vez salgamos mas tarde ^^...adios *se va*

Garu: comprometido? No me casare!

Pucca: *se sienta* y por que no le dices que ya estas comprometido?

Garu: podria servir...pero con quien?...

Pucca: si solo conoces a tres chicas...=_=U

Garu: a ver...Ching...me mataria...Tina...Tobe me mataria...Ring-ring...yo mismo me mataria...=_=

Pucca: porque no disfrazamos a Abyo?

Garu: no lo creo...*la voltea a ver* tu!

Pucca: yo que?

Garu: tu serias mi prometida

Pucca: que asco...pero no! ¬¬

Garu: *rie sadicamente* no tienes opción

Pucca: si tengo! *se levanta* y digo que no!

Garu: te comprare todos los dulces que quieras...y ademas tu eres mi familiar

Pucca: ya que ¬¬

Garu: mi padre pronto vendra y...*tocan la puerta*

Mio: Garu creo que es su padre =_=U

Garu: maldicion!

Pucca: yo me encargo...*se va*

Garu: *suspira y abre la puerta* p-papá ^^U que sorpresa

Seng: Garu...*lo abraza* haz crecido mucho

Garu: y a que se debe tu visita? U¬¬

Seng: oh...cierto...te vas a casar!...con cualquiera de tus cuatro prometidas

Garu: cuatro!?

Seng: si solo debes de escojer vamonos

Garu: lo siento pero yo...yo ya estoy comprometido ^^U

Seng: asi!? Con quien?

Garu: bueno...

Pucca: *llega*

Garu: con ella *señala a Garu*

Seng: s-soy Seng Sanada y tu eres la prometida de Garu!?

Pucca: si...^^ soy Pucca...es un gusto conocerlo

Seng: *se acerca hacia ella* Garu...ella es tan hermosa como tu madre...*suspira* como la extraño...

Garu: si lo se...y romperas los demas compromisos?

Seng: tal vez...solo necesito una prueba de que se quieran...

Pucca y Garu: °u° e-eh...s-si (maldicion ¬¬) cual es la prueba?

Seng: cuando conoci a Lin al momento en que la bese supe que ella era el amor de mi vida *suspira* y el beso que se den...demostrara todo

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-papá!

Pucca: e-esta bien...señor (con cloro se quitaran los gérmenes de su boca?) *se acerca a Garu* vamos...como siempre lo hacemos

Garu: (pero que hace!? ¬¬ ) ah s-si... *se sonroja un poco y la besa* (¬¬ ah! Odio mi vida)

Pucca: *corresponde* (¬¬ bromas crueles del universo)

Seng: *los ve y se va sin que lo vean* lo sabia!

Mio y Yani: nya? Pero porque lo hacen? ._.

Pucca: *ve que el papá de Garu se fue y se separa* ah! Nos engaño! ¬¬

Garu: s-si! ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: *se ven entre si* que asco *se limpian la boca* ¬¬

Mio: por un momento creimos que ustedes dos se amaban =^_^=

Pucca: deben de estar locos! ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Porque dicen eso!? ¬¬

Yani: por nada =^_^=

Despues...

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana*

Mio: *va con ella junto con Yani* ¿Que pasa Pucca?

Pucca: nada solo estoy pensando en lo que me habia dicho el Maestro Soo

Yani: y que es?

Pucca: me habia dicho que ya sabia el porque estoy aqui

Mio: nosotros tambien...sabemos porque estas aqui

Pucca: asi y porque?

Mio: no podemos decirte

Yani: tu debes de descubrirlo

Pucca: tsk ¬¬

Mio: debemos irnos..*se va con Yani*

Pucca: adios *suspira y recuerda el beso* a-ah! •\\\• N-No debi hacer eso!...

Al dia siguiente en la escuela...

Garu: *dandole su almuerzo a Pucca* toma...

Pucca: gracias...

Garu: ¿Que te pasa? *se acerca hacia ella* ah...ya se...saliendo de clases iremos por tus dulces

Pucca: eh...si! *sonrie*

Garu: al fin tu odiosa sonrisa vuelve ¬¬

Pucca: ¬¬ *lo golpea* baka...

~Suena una explosion~

Garu: eso es...

Pucca: un demonio ¬¬ *detiene el tiempo* no lo entiendo pierden el tiempo buscando tu corazon cuando tu no tienes *rie un poco*

Garu: ¬¬ jaja que graciosa ¬¬ *saca su espada*

Pucca: tu...iras?

Garu: si...porque si no te ayudo te quejaras ¬¬

Pucca: ya que...¬¬ *van hacia el demonio*

Demonio: *los ve* y ustedes tortolitos...se perdieron?

Pucca: ¡Callate! No nos digas asi! ¬\\\¬

Demonio: nadie me alza la voz!...*una flecha le atraviesa la mano* pero que!?

4 Chicas: *viendo a lo lejos* es Garu! *van con el*

Garu: ¿¡Que!?...no tengo tiempo para esto ¬¬

Pucca: ¬¬* deja de coquetear con chicas y ayudame! *ataca al demonio*

Garu: ¬¬ que le pasa? *ataca al demonio*

Demonio: esta celos-

Pucca: callate! *lo golpea muy fuerte* ¬¬

Garu: *ataca al demonio con su espada*

Pucca: *golpea al demonio en la cara y lo captura* al fin...

Garu: *va con ella* estas bien?...no te paso nada? *la ayuda a levantarse*

Pucca: n-no…estoy bien y tu

Garu: estoy bien...

Las 4 chicas: Garu Sanada?

Garu: eh? Si?...

Las 4 chicas: es un placer conocerte...nosotras somos tus prometidas...^^

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: *regresa el tiempo a la normalidad* t-tus prometidas!? ¬¬

Las 4: si *abrazan a Garu* al fin te encontramos ^^

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: ¬¬* pero yo soy su prometida! ¬¬*

Las 4: asi?

Abyo: *llega y ve a Garu* wow *llora?* que suertudo estar rodeado de chicas lindas :'v

Ching: q-quienes son? ._.?

Garu: son mis...

Pucca: prometidas ¬¬*

Tina: o-oh...

Ring: ¿¡Que!? Me engañaste! ¬¬

Las 4: ¿¡Tenias novia!? ¬¬

Garu: en realidad nunca hemos salido! ¬¬

Ching: y como se llaman?

Chica 1: Kira ^^

Chica 2: Rin ^^

Chica 3: Akira ^^

Chica 4: Miki ^^

Garu: esta bien...se pueden quitar encima de mi ¬¬*

Abyo: ah~ que suertudo =u= todas son lindas y no son lolis *ve a Pucca* e.e

Pucca: *golpea a Garu* ¬¬* baka!

Garu: que te pasa ¬¬

Pucca: recuerda! Mis dulces! ¬¬*

Garu: ¬¬* estoy algo ocupado...lamentando mi existencia

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* traquila pequeña lo golpeo? ^^

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: n-no...^^...el mismo se esta torturando...

Mio: *viendo a lo lejos* viste eso Yani?

Yani: si brillo aun mas...sera mejor que vallamos con ella *van con Pucca* Pu-

Garu: no!

Pucca: *los carga y les tapa la boca* estos gatos se perdieron ^^ *se va con ellos* que les pasa no pueden llegar asi de repente y hablarme! ¬¬

Mio: entonces vamonos a casa

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu y ve a Mio* si tienes razon vamonos

En la casa de Garu...

Pucca: mas les vale que sea algo importante *se sienta junto a ellos*

Yani: que fue eso...de hace rato

Pucca: a que te refieres?

Mio: estabas celosa...cuando las otras chicas abrazaban a Garu

Pucca: *modo tsundere on?* ¿¡Que!? e-estas loco!? N-no es cierto! ¬\\\¬

Yani: *rie un poco* muy bien es la hora de decirte el porque estas aqui el Maestro Soo nos dejo decirte...

Pucca: enserio!? Porque!?

Mio: tu y Garu estan unidos por un hilo rojo...

Yani: se dice que ese hilo...tiene la capacidad de unir a dos seres..Mio y yo lo hemos estado observando y es muy fuerte y se hace cada vez mas fuerte

Pucca: eso significa...las peleas...los celos...

Mio: si…el te gusta...

Pucca: *se sonroja* pero...el tiene a 6 chicas que lo quieren y...admitamoslo no soy "tan linda" como para competir por el...

Mio: *se acerca hacia ella* nosotros te ayudaremos...porque si no logran estar juntos despues de 9 meses...tu podrias regresar a tu hogar sin tener memoria de el...o hasta podrias morir

Pucca: no...

Garu: *entra corriendo*

Pucca: ¿Que te paso? ¿Por que esta tu camisa rasgada? Y tienes muchos golpes? *se acerca hacia el*

Garu: "Mis prometidas" junto con Ring-ring y Tina tuvieron una pelea por mi ¬¬

Pucca: *toca una de sus heridas* ¿Te duelen mucho?

Garu: auch!...si me duelen! ¬¬

Pucca: y ¿Quien Gano?

Garu: no se y no me importa…¿Porque te fuiste?

Pucca: y-yo...Mio me preguntó como fue que capture al demonio y le dije como

Garu: ah...*se quita la camisa* y si…me la rompieron ¬¬

Mio: Amo...se encuentra bien?

Garu: si solo estoy un poco cansado por todo lo que ha pasado =_=

Pucca: *celos* si..cansado de estar rodeados de chicas ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬ me canse de eso...no me gusta nadie! Todas son iguales ¬¬

Mio: en fin que tanto le duelen los golpes

Garu: solo un poco...ahora que recuerdo..Pucca...crees que me puedas curar?

Pucca: s-si...acercate

Garu: *camina hacia ella y cae encima de ella* auch...*la ve* l-lo siento!

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* d-descuida ^\\\^

Abyo: Garu! *entra corriendo junto con Ching y los ven*

Ching: G-Garu?

Abyo: ja! lo sabia...Garu seria capaz de quitarle la inocencia a Pucca :v

Ching: ahora te gustan lolis!? ¬¬*

Garu: B-baka! *se levanta y golpea a Abyo*

Pucca: *se levanta* no...es un error!

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* descuida te cuidare de esa cosa *señala a Garu*

Mio: pero el no hizo nada

Ching: M-Mio!?

Abyo: *rie nerviosamente* jajaja hablo *se desmaya desmayadamente?*

Mio: las cosas se ponen interesantes =^u^=

Yani: si =u=

Pucca y Garu: no esperen! Es solo un sueño?

Ching: enserio?

Garu: eh..si

Pucca: *golpea a Ching con un sarten?*

Ching: *se desmaya desmayesidamente*

Garu: por poco =_=

Pucca: tienes razón =_=U

* * *

Fin del capitulo 4

Miko: eso es todo ^^ *suena la canción de los looney tons?


	5. Cita falsa

Abyo: *comiendo un pan*

Miko: que demonios haces? ¬¬

Abyo: como pan ouo

Miko:*le doy un manazo y Abyo tira su pan* pues deja de hacerlo ¬¬

Abyo: *llora?* ese estaba rico :'v

Miko: no lo creo ¬¬ en fin...aqui esta el capitulo 5 disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila? En Sooga y en la escuela...

Pucca: *viendo a Garu* ¬¬ baka...

Ring: vamos cariño pruebala yo misma la hice ^^

Kira: vamos Garu prueba mi comida ^^

Rin: no la mia...^^

Akira: no..no la mia...^^

Miki: chicas el prefiere la mia.. ^^

Tina: esperen no lo presionen ^^U

Garu: ¬¬* no tengo hambre!

Abyo: *se acerca hacia Pucca* celosa?

Pucca: e-estas loco!? C-claro que no ¬\\\¬

Abyo: si se lo que se siente...Ching siempre esta rodeada de chicos en la escuela y nunca podemos comer juntos...u.u

Pucca: eh?..espera te gusta Chi-!

Abyo: *le cubre la boca* sh! No lo grites! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *suspira* y por que me dices eso?

Abyo: tengo un plan…y necesito tu ayuda...

Pucca: ¬.¬? Te escucho...

Abyo: bueno...

Despues...

Garu: *tirando varias cartas* arg...¬¬

Pucca: que es eso?

Garu: digamos que las cartas de esta semana...

Pucca: admiradoras? ¬¬

Garu: si...

Abyo: *llega corriendo* Holo :v

Ching: *corre hacia ellos* hola chicos tienen planes para mañana? ^^

Garu: no..

Pucca: si

Abyo: yo tambien :v

Garu: tendras una cita con almohada-chan?

Abyo: no :'v en realidad...tengo planes con...

Pucca: conmigo...

Ching y Garu: *se sorprenden* •-•! ¿¡Que!?

Abyo: si tenemos una cita...

Ching: pero como!?

Pucca: digamos que me parecen lindos los torpes ^^U

Ching: no!

Garu: *rincon tsundere* y-ya veo en-entonces asi le gustan..

Pucca: ¬¬* ¿Que?

Garu: nada ¬¬

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* pequeña el te pago? Y si es asi te dare el doble para que no vallas

Pucca: no me pago ¬¬..yo acepte de verdad

Ching y Garu: •-•!

Despues en la casa de Garu...

Pucca: *peinandose*

Mio: entonces mañana tendras una cita con Abyo..

Pucca: si...^^

Yani: wow y el te invito?

Pucca: si ^^

Garu: *rincon Tsundere* ¬¬

Pucca: *ve a Garu* estoy muy emocionada ^^

Al dia siguiente...

Pucca: *arreglandose*

Yani: te vez muy linda

Pucca: enserio?

Mio: si =^_^= es la primera vez que tienes una cita?

Pucca: s-si pero esto es un jue-

Garu: *entra corriendo* baka! ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?

Garu: ¿¡Como te atreves a aceptar a salir con Abyo!? Baka!

Pucca: ¬¬* *lo golpea* por que me dices eso baka!

Garu: por que es la verdad!

Pucca: eh?

Garu: te prohíbo que salgas con el!

Pucca: eh?... yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera!...

Garu: pe-pero no con el! ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Porque no quieres que salga con el?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-porque el es un...baka! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si lo se pero..

Garu: pero ya te lo dije no te permito que salgas con el ¬¬*

Pucca: porque no sales con alguna? Teniendo a 6 chicas que babean por ti ¬¬

Garu: no me cambies el tema

Pucca: por cierto...cres que me veo linda? •\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Que!? Porqué mme dices eso!?

Pucca: solo responde si o no

Garu: *se sonroja un poco* estas loca tu linda? No lo creo ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¬¬ *ignorar* y Mio no sabes en donde queda el parque?

Mio: si..ven te dare instrucciones *camina hacia la sala*

Pucca: *lo sigue*

Garu: ¬¬

Yani: parece que alguien esta celoso =^_^=

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-estas loca!? Claro que no

Yani: claro que si...ella te gusta

Garu: c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬ *se va*

Despues...

Garu: esos dos..juntos!? ¬¬ *choca con Ching* Ching?

Ching: sh...*le da unos lentes obscuros*

Garu: para que es esto? *se los pone*

Ching: seguiremos a esos dos...no se porque pero traman algo ¬¬ tienes alguna idea de en donde podrian estar?

Garu: bueno...escuche que Pucca le pregunto a Mio en donde quedaba el parque

Ching: vamos entonces!

Despues en el parque...

Abyo: *sentado en una banca*

Pucca: *llega corriendo* lamento haber llegado tarde

Abyo: descuida acabe de llegar tambien..Garu te siguio?

Pucca: lo deje un poco molesto pero...no se si me siguio

Abyo: lo mas probable es que si…solo espera en 5...4...3...2...1

Ching: *llega corriendo junto con Garu y se esconden entre los arbustos*

Garu: ja! no...nos vieron

Pucca: *los ve* tienes razon =_=

Abyo: y veras que algo me golpeara si hago esto *toma la mano de Pucca*

Ching y Garu: ese baka ¬¬ *le avienta una bellota a Abyo*

Abyo: x.x lo vez?...

Pucca: wow ti-tienes razon =_=U

Abyo: bueno vamos a comer y seguimos conversando sobre el plan

Pucca: si...*se van*

Ching: se estan yendo...vamos *se levanta*

Garu: eh...si *choca con Gara*

Gara: onne-chan? Que haces aqui? *ve a Pucca* oh ahi esta Pucca-nee

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡P-Porque la llamas asi!? ¬¬*

Ching: descuida Aby me dice tambien a mi ¬¬

Gara: es obvio pues tu y Abyo…

Ching: ah! Callate ¬\\\¬

Gara: pero es como Garu-nee y Pucca-nee...

Garu: *le cubre la boca* -.-*

Gara: aproposito que hacen ustedes aqui porque no van con Abyo y Pucca?

Aby: *alcanza a Gara* Gara no corras...oh...hola Ching-nee hola Garu ^^/

Ching: no me llames asi! ¬¬*

Garu: Aby no sabes hacia a

donde se dirige tu hermano?

Aby: mm...bueno...no tengo idea ^^

Garu: ¬¬

Gara: para que lo quieres saber?

Aby: oh...hoy mi hermano tendra una cita con una chica muy adorable *-*

Ching: si lo se Pucca es adorable *-*

Gara: y loli por eso Garu es lolicon ¬¬

Garu: no lo soy! ¬¬*

Aby: si =u=...pero prefiero a Ching -u-

Ching: ¬\\\¬

Con Pucca y Abyo

Abyo: lo vi la ultima vez en un programa...por eso se me ocurrió esto..

Pucca: pero enserio crees que nos esten siguiendo?

Abyo: si...ya veraz...despues unos camareros misteriosos apareceran

Con los demas...

Ching: *poniéndose un mostacho* bien...entremos como camareros!

Garu: Ching...no crees que es demasiado dejalos disfrutar de su cita

Ching: tal vez tengas razon...mira se estan besando!

Garu: *celos* ese baka! *le avienta una charola a Abyo en la cabeza* que?...no es cierto

Abyo: auch x.x ese fue por parte de Garu...

Pucca: no creo que este celoso...solo vino para molestar ¬¬

Abyo: no...el esta celoso...igual se ponia celoso por Lily- *se cubre la boca*

Pucca: Lily?

Abyo: no dije nada *se cubre con el menú* y que quisieras comer?

Pucca: Abyo...quien es Lily?

Abyo: *suspira* no le digas a nadie...ella es ex-novia de Garu...

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Si tenia novia… porque no tiene ahora?

Abyo: bueno...

Narra el baka...digo Abyo...

Garu desde que llego era muy distante con todos..y Lily era muy amigable con todos..un dia ambos se conocieron

Garu: *sentado lejos de todos*

Lily: *avienta una pelota junto a Garu y va por ella* oh..hola ^^

Garu: ...h-hola

Lily: tu eres Garu no?...ven vamos a jugar...tu siempre estas solo *lo toma de la mano*

Garu: s-si *se van*

Y con el tiempo ambos se enamoraron y se convirtieron en novios...a los 10 pero...

Lily: Garu...debo hablar contigo...

Garu: si?

Lily: terminamos...

Garu: eh?

Lily: no eres tu si no yo...*se va*

Y abandono a Garu por una razon misteriosa pero resulto..que Lily..se enamoro de un chico muy rico y hullo con el..dejando a Garu con el corazon roto..

Fin de la narracion..

Abyo: y es por eso que Garu no sale con chicas...el dice que todas son iguales y por eso no sale con nadie...

Pucca: entonces...no tendre oportunidad?...*baja la cabeza un poco*

Abyo: claro que si...Garu nunca ha sido asi con ninguna chica..ni siquiera con Lily

Pucca: asi!?

Abyo: claro...con ninguna ha peleado tanto *goob joob*

Pucca: ¬¬

Abyo: es enserio...con Ching comenzo a discutir desde que tu llegaste

Pucca: enserio?

Ching: *llega con sopa caliente* aqui esta su sopa -u-

Abyo: gracias :v

Ching: *la arroja en la cara de Abyo* oops =_=U

Abyo: x.x Ching esta bien...los descubrimos

Ching: ¬¬ claro que n-...digo Ching? Quien es esa linda chica? ={)

Abyo: asi? *le quita el mostacho* te descubrimos ¬¬

Pucca: *se levanta* listo…Ching es tu turno...^^ *se va*

Ching: eh?

Abyo: estabas celosa?

Ching: n-no ¬\\\¬

Abyo: te conosco muy bien ¬¬ quieres sentarte?

Ching: y-yo...s-si *se sienta*

Pucca: *caminando a la casa de Garu*

Garu: *la jala* ¿¡Como pudiste haber salido con el!? ¬¬*

Pucca: que tiene de malo?…nunca dije que fuera una cita romantica...¬¬

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: ademas tienes a muchas chicas lindas como para salir con ellas...

Garu: mi padre rompio solo dos compromisos y ademas no quiero a ninguna ¬¬

Pucca: ¬¬ lo dices por que tu nunca has tenido ninguna cita!..¬¬

Garu: ¬¬?

Pucca: *se acuerda de Lily* por eso no sabes nada ¬\\\¬

Garu: eh? ¬¬ de que hab-

Pucca: mis dulces...¬\\\¬ r-recuerdalo me debias unos dulces

Garu: ¬¬?

Pucca: por fingir ser tu prometida ¬¬

Garu: ah..cierto tambien tengo que comprar cloro...

Pucca: eh?..y para que?

Garu: limpiar los germenes que dejaste en mi boca cuando me besaste ¬¬

Pucca: ah!..niño tsundere! ¬¬

Garu: loli! ¬¬

Pucca: no soy loli!

Garu: loli!...loli!

Pucca: tsundere!

Garu: callate! ¬¬

Pucca: no...eres un tsundere y pervertido!

Garu: *modo tsundere on* si sigues diciendo eso...tal...ves te quite tu inocencia ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* oye! p-pero que estas diciendo!? ¬\\\¬ *se acerca sadicamente hacia el*

Garu: *rie nerviosamente* n-no espera! Era una broma

Pucca: *lo golpea* ¬\\\¬ baka! Oye podrias explicarme el porque tu y Ching nos seguian?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bueno...y-yo..y-yo...es que estaba aburrido y... queria lanzarte una araña a la cara

Pucca: oye! ¬¬* no te creo Abyo me dijo de tu...

Garu: *la toma del brazo* sabes que...mejor olvidalo…ahora vamonos a casa ¬\\\¬ *caminan hacia la casa de Garu*

Pucca: eh? *ve a Garu* (el esta...sonrojado!?) S-si

* * *

Fin del capitulo 5

Abyo: *llorando* mi pan! :'v

Miko: *le doy un bolillo vacio* come y calla ¬¬

Abyo: no quiero ¬¬

Miko: ¬¬ *lo golpeo*

Abyo: oh ahora esta mas rico :')

Miko: en fin ojala les allá gustado ^^

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	6. Competencia?

Miko: aqui el capitulo 6 disfrutenlo ^^

Abyo: me disfrutaran a mi *-*9

Miko: claro que no nadie te quiere ¬¬

Abyo: por que? :'v es porque ustedes aman a los tsunderes!¬¬

Miko: y quien no? *-*

Abyo: *se deprime y se va* :'v en momentos como este se puede reir...*llora*

Miko: en fin ._. Disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Era un viernes casi tranquilo...y en la casa del tsundere...

Garu: *viendo hacia la pared* ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¬¬

Pucca: *sonrojada* s-si lo fue! Yo te lo habia dicho! ¬\\\¬

Garu: ya te dije que tenia audifonos y no escuchaba nada ¬¬

~Flash Back~

Garu: *recostado en su cama leyendo y escuchando musica*

Pucca: *va con el* Garu que es una pijamada?

Garu: *leyendo*

Pucca: ¬¬...Mio..

Mio: pues...tu debes de quedarte a dormir en la casa de otra chica junto con otras...

Pucca: oh...

Yani: porque lo preguntas?

Pucca: Ching me invitó a una esta noche...*ve su reloj* sera mejor que me apresure debo ir a ducharme *se va* ¿Que es lo que se hara en una pijamada? *se desabrocha su vestido* ja!…no lo se pero tal vez sea algo divertido ^^

Garu: *se quita los audifonos* Mio...¿Que hora es?

Mio: son las 5:30pm

Garu: maldición! Es tarde!

Yani: que pasa?

Garu: hoy Abyo y yo iremos a ver una pelicula al cine y teniamos que estar en el cine a las 6:00pm...sera mejor que me apresure *se levanta y se quita la camisa* ire a ducharme

Mio y Yani: no esper-! =_=U

Garu: *se va hacia el baño* la loli desaparecio?...ya que...*abre la puerta y ve a Pucca*

Pucca: *mientras se quitaba su camiseta ve a Garu*...G-

Garu: l-lo siento...*se sale, cierra la puerta y se sonroja como tomate* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sale* tu!..*aura diabolica* ¬¬

Garu: n-no espera...yo no sabia

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* l-lo sabia todos tenian razon eres un p-pervertido! ¬\\\¬

Garu: espera! •\\\•

~Fin del flash back~

Pucca: pero no negaste el haberme visto ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-como si me interesara tu pecho plano ¬\\\¬

Pucca: plano!? ¬¬

Garu: si lo es porque tu eres una loli! ¬¬

Pucca: tsundere! ¬¬

Mio: *viendo el reloj* n-no se supone que deberian de irse ya? =_=U

Pucca y Garu: *ven a Mio* tienes razon! *se van*

Después...

Abyo: *golpea a Garu* baka llegaste tarde y todas las chicas lindas se fueron ¬¬

Garu: como si me importara ¬¬

Abyo: claro tu tienes tu propio harem :'v

Garu: el cual no quiero...

Abyo: *abraza a Garu* claro que quieres!…imagínate cuantos no quisieran estar en tu lugar…porque siempre a los tsunderes? :'v

Garu: ¬¬ *se separa* en fin…ya no podremos ver la película?

Abyo: no por tu culpa ¬¬

Garu: pero yo no hice nada ¬¬

Abyo: sabes..tengo algo mejor que podramos hacer e.e

Garu: ¬¬? ¿Que?

Abyo: espiar a las chicas!...hoy Ching organizo una pijamada y las chicas mas lindas de toda la escuela irán *-*9

Garu: ...no! ¬¬ *camina hacia su casa*

Abyo: Garu siempre hacemos lo mismo hay que divertirnos X3

Garu: pero que tiene de divertido ver a chicas? ¬¬

Abyo: es lo mejor de toda la vida *-*

Garu: ya te lo dije no voy a ir..

Abyo: *se lo lleva arrastrando* vamos te encantara alla hay una loli e.e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Con las chicas...

Gara,Aby y Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* eres tan kawaii :3

Pucca: etto..

Kira y Tina: si tienen razon ^^

Ring: lo unico que la hace adorable es lo loli -3-

Miki: ahora entiendo el porque Garu siempre esta con ella...es muy kawaii ^^

Gara: no...es por que ella sera mi onne-chan ^^

Miki,Ring,Kira,Tina: ¬¬ al menos danos una oportunidad cualquiera de nosotras podriamos ser tu onne-chan ^^

Gara: prefiero a Pucca ¬¬ aunque no entiendo el porque todas ustedes estan locas por mi hermano ._.

Pucca: te comprendo ._.

Con los chicos...

Abyo: el lugar perfecto para espiar *-*9

Garu: si tu lo dices ¬¬

Con las chicas...

Aby: tengo el presentimiento de que alguien o algo nos esta observando ¬¬

Gara: deseguro son los chicos ¬¬

Ching: Abyo...¬¬ ya se tengo una idea...dire algo y si Abyo o Garu se enteran nos vengaremos...

Pucca: (ese baka espiando a chicas...lo sabia) salvajemente! ¬¬

Ching:...ya se preparare pastel mañana!

Abyo: un pastel?..ah! *sonrie* deseguro estara delisioso -u-

Pucca: crees que yo pueda hacer uno?

Ching: claro ^^

Garu: e-ella hara un pastel?

~Cine mental de Garu~

Pucca: *disfrazada de maid* aqui tiene su pastel amo *sonrie y guiña un ojo*

Garu: espera...siempre eres descuidada *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: eh?...

Garu: tienes un poco de chocolate en tu mejilla te ayudare a limpiarla *lame el chocolate de la mejilla de Pucca*

Pucca: *se sonroja* es-espere! •\\\•

Garu: si?...

Pucca: bueno..y-yo

Garu: *sonrie* descuida *le arroja el pastel en la cara* ahora estas llena pero yo te ayudare a limpiarla...

Fin del cine mental...

Abyo: *moviendo a Garu violentamente* amigo estas bien..te sangra la nariz :O

Garu: estoy bien *se cubre la cara* ¬\\\¬

Abyo: sera mejor que ninguno de los dos venga

Garu: porque?

Abyo: son chicas y si saben que nosotros nos enteramos de que van a hacer un pastel tal vez nos maten :'v

Garu: tal vez tengas razon entonces que ninguno venga

Al dia siguiente...

Garu: *leyendo*

Mio: no se supone que deberias de ir por Pucca?

Garu: no..

Yani: pero ella te dijo que pasaras por ella..

Garu: asi? (Al menos tengo excusa para comer pastel) esta bien *se levanta* voy por ella...*se va*

Con las chicas..

Ching: *acomodando la mesa*

Pucca: crees que vengan?

Ching: no se pero...tengo una idea para que Garu venga -u-

Kira: *poniendo las sillas* y cual es?

Ching: *les da a Kira,Miki, Tina,Ring-ring y a Pucca una bolsa* ponganse eso *good joob* =u=

Las 5: *lo ven* o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Gara: vallan -u-

Después...

Miki: p-pero ¿Porque de maids? •\\\•

Ching: no lo se solo se me ocurrió -u-

Pucca: *viéndose en un espejo* pero...yo...*rincon loli* soy la unica loli -.-*

Kira: vamos Pucca...que tiene de malo ser una loli ^^?

Pucca: todo ¬¬

Miki: antes Kira y yo eramos lolis...

Pucca: enserio?...hace cuanto?

Miki: mm.. hace unos...

Kira: 5 años

Pucca: *rincon loli*

Ching: pero tu eres adorable asi..y además eres la unica maid-neko *-*9

Pucca: asi? *se levanta*

Garu: *tocando la puerta*

Ching: son los chicos...muajaja *va a abrir la puerta* oh hola tsundere ^^

Garu: hola...vine por Pucca..¬¬

Ching: eh..si pasa

Garu: *entra* y en donde esta?

Ching: *señala a Pucca*

Garu: *la ve* Ching...que le hiciste!?

Ching: es algo muy lindo no? *-*9

Garu: *modo tsundere on* no ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *va con Garu* porque viniste? ¬\\\¬

Garu: me dijiste que viniera por ti...

Pucca: asi?...

Garu: si ¬¬ *se quita la camisa y se la da a Pucca* t-ten cubrete ese traje feo ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh? S-si

Kira,Miki, Ring: Garu! *se avalanzan sobre el*

Garu: *cae al suelo* x.x alejense! ¬¬

Tina: h-hola Garu...^^

Gara: onne-chan ¬¬

Pucca: *aura diabólica* Garu.. ¬¬

Ching: *golpea y levanta a Garu* en fin vamos a comer pastel...no quieres Garu? ^^

Garu: ño ¬¬

Abyo: *sentado en la mesa cantando* pastel,pastel,pastel \^^/

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Abyo que haces aqui!?

Ching: y este?

Abyo: ja! Crees que yo estaria tranquilo mientras un pastel seria cocinado por Ching *babea*

Garu: se que intentas ser genial pero mirate toda la baba que estas regando...y ademas prometiste que no ibas a venir...asi que vete! ¬¬

Abyo: *se enoja* ¿Que?...esta bien te cortare ese estúpido cabello de niña ¬¬

Garu: eh? ¬¬ *golpea a Abyo*

Abyo: *peleando con Garu*

Garu: *golpea y deja a Abyo en el suelo*

Tina y Miki: Garu wins!

Garu: *rie* sabes pelear ¬u¬

Abyo: baka ¬¬...

Garu: aun asi tengo ganas de comer ese past- *ve que las chicas se lo terminaron* ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: aproposito...¿¡Como supieron que Ching prepararia un pastel!? ¬¬

Gara: nos espiaron verdad? ¬¬

Garu: yo no fui...fue Abyo y el me dijo a mi

Abyo: ¿¡Que!?

Las chicas: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬

Garu: ya ni siquiera probe el pastel ¬¬

Pucca: G-Garu…te gustaria probar el pastel que yo cocine?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-si gracias...

Pucca: *trae su pastel* esta hecho de comida de mar ahora sirvete tanto como quieras *sonrie*

Pastel: *decorado con percados?* x.x

Garu: hay cosas que nunca debes de poner en un pastel…sabes acabe de recordar…Que tengo algo importante que hacer *se aleja* =_=U

Abyo: *lo amarra* estas de suerte Garu mereces comer mucho ^^

Garu: tu!…baka ¬¬

Pucca: *sonrie* entonces *toma un trozo de pastel con un ojo y se lo ofrece a Garu* esta bien abre la boca

Garu: todo menos esa parte...

Pucca: *acerca la cuchara a la boca de Garu*

Garu: *la esquiva varias veces*

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ¿Por que no quieres comer de mi pastel? ¬¬*

Garu: *se desamarra* en primera tu lo cocinaste y en segunda ese no es un pastel ¬¬

Pucca: baka! *se lanza sobre el y lo golpea*

Abyo: mmm...-u- *moja a Garu con agua fria*

Garu: *estornuda* baka! Porque lo hiciste!? ¬¬

Abyo: para que te calmes :'v

Despues en la casa de Garu...

Garu: *durmiendo*

Pucca: gracias a ti Abyo Garu se resfrio ¬¬

Abyo: sho que :'v

Ching: Pequeña-neko-Pucca lo podras cuidar?

Pucca: s-si pero sola?

Ching: Abyo se quedara contigo y yo ire por la comida..cuidenlo bien *se va*

Abyo: tu tomaras el primer turno *se va a la sala a ver televisión*

Pucca: *suspira* y ahora que hare

Garu: *despierta* me duele la cabeza

Pucca: *toca su frente* tienes mucha fiebre...ya se!

Garu: que vas a hacer?

Pucca: ya regreso *se va a la cocina* nada mejor que bajar la fiebre con hielo *mete mucho hielo en una bolsa y regresa con Garu*

Garu: para que es eso?

Pucca: es para que baje tu fiebre *le muestra la bolsa*

Garu: ..*se recuesta en la cama*

Pucca: *levanta la bolsa* esta pesada =_=U

Garu: ¿Te ayudo con eso?

Pucca: no.. yo puedo...*se acerca a Garu, se tropieza y todo el hielo cae encima de Garu* maldicion!

Garu: *estornuda* baka...¬¬

Pucca: *se levanta* etto...

Garu: me podrias pasar otra camisa?...*tose*

Pucca: eh...si *le da otra camisa*

Garu: *la ve*

Pucca: ¿Quieres que te ayude? =_=U

Garu: *asiente con la cabeza*

Pucca: esta bien pero que sea rapido *le comienza a quitar la camisa a Garu*

Abyo: *camina hacia la recamara de Garu* mi mejor amigo :'v *se acerca para abrir la puerta*

Pucca: *le quita la camisa a Garu* bien...ahora...*se tropieza y cae encima de Garu* l-lo siento! •\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere on* s-si ¬\\\¬

Abyo: *entra* Garu! *los ve* eh?…ja! lo sabia ahora Pucca te quitara la inocencia e.e

Pucca y Garu: n-no! Espera!…es un malentendido! •\\\•

Abyo: valla La pequeña Pucca si que es una pervertida -u- *se sale*

Pucca: *se levanta algo sonrojada* •\\\• y-yo me tropeze *rie nerviosamente*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-espera *se sienta* descuida n-no pasa nada ¬\\\¬

Pucca: b-bueno...

Garu: *modo tsundere al maximo?* no es como si quisiera que hagas eso otra vez ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh?...

Garu: ni que tampoco haga esto ¬\\\¬ *se acerca un poco a ella*

Pucca: (el esta apunto de b-b) *cierra los ojos y se acerca*

Miki,Ring,Kira y Tina: *entran corriendo* Garu estas bien!?

Pucca y Garu: *se separan muy rapido y muy sonrojados* •\\\•

Garu: ¿¡Que demonios hacen ustedes aqui!? ¬¬

Las 3-Tina: te visitamos ^^ *se avalanzan sobre Garu*

Garu: *medio muerto?*

Pucca: *celos on* Baka! *golpeando a Garu con una almohada*

Abyo: *entra y ve a Garu* wow *llora?* Garu ahora seras mi mas grande heroe :'v *saca su billetera y quita la foto de su padre y pone una de Garu* soy tu mayor fan! *se pone una camisa que dice "Garu! El creador de los harems"?*

Garu: quitate eso! ¬¬

Abyo: ño ¬¬

Tina: c-chicas! Dejenlo! ^^

Garu: gracias...

Ring: deja de finjir sabes que tu y Pucca quieres estar en nuestro lugar :v

Tina y Pucca: *se sonrojan un poco * callate! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se levanta y escapa* veamos...ahora vivire en un arbol *ve hacia el bosque*

Gara: onne-chan? Que haces aqui no deberias de salir..

Garu: larga historia...¬¬

Gara: *lo toma del brazo* ven regresaremos..*caminan hacia la casa de Garu*

Garu: *abre la puerta y ve a todas las chicas menos a Pucca disfrazadas de enfermeras* sabes mejor me voy al arbol ¬¬

Abyo: *en un rincon llorando* suertudo! :'v

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* Garu se podria saber por que tu harem esta vestido de enfermera y porque la pequeña-neko-Pucca no :'v

Garu: chicos...solo quiero descansar no me siento muy bien *se dirige hacia su habitación*

Tina: y-yo te ayudo...*lo lleva a su habitación*

Pucca: *celos on* ¬¬

Ching: bueno...sera mejor que nos vallamos...*abraza a Pucca* nos vemos pequeña ^^

Abyo: adieu :v

Kira: si...Miki y yo tambien debemos de irnos...

Ring: yo me qued-

Ching: *se la lleva arrastrando* adios =_=U *se van*

Gara: Pucca-nee...creo que yo tambien me voy..*acaricia a Mio y a Yani* nos vemos luego *se va*

Pucca: *suspira* ya es algo tarde...sera mejor que le lleve comida a Garu

Mio: si..Ching preparo la comida =^_^=

Con Garu...

Garu: *se recuesta en su cama* muchas Gracias Tina…no era necesario...

Tina: *se sonroja un poco* no es nada...

Garu: no enserio...no era necerario...yo podia venir solo...además porque lo hiciste?

Tina: bueno...creo que ya es la hora de d-decirtelo

Garu: eh?

Tina: *se acerca a el* G-Garu t-tu...

Pucca: *se dirige hacia la habitación de Garu* tal vez vuelva a "tropezarme" ^^ *se acerca a la puerta*

Garu: espera...de que hablas?

Tina: *se sonroja* t-tu...me gustas mucho! •\\\•

Pucca: *shock* n-no...*se aleja un poco*

Garu: Tina...escucha..yo..

Tina: si lo se…es por Pucca no?

Garu: *se sienta* n-no es por eso

Tina: Garu no mientas por favor...ambos sabemos que ella te gusta..

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca a la puerta*

Garu: ella...no es nada

Pucca: b-baka...*cae al suelo*

Tina: *se acerca mas a el* y q-que dices?...*se acerca hasta sus labios* me darias una oportunidad? *se sonroja levemente*

Garu: y-yo...

Pucca: *abre un poco la puerta y los ve* no...*se levanta* basta...*abre la puerta de golpe* Garu!

Tina: *se separa muy rapido de Garu* oh..Pucca ^\\\^

Garu: ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

Pucca: la cocina se incendia ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: trate de cocinar...y...

Tina: wow...¿Quieres que te ayude a apagarla?

Pucca: no…Mio ya se encargo...

Tina: e-esta bien...bueno nos vemos despies...adios...*se va*

Pucca: adios...*voltea a ver sadicamente a Garu* ¿Que es lo que hacian? ¬¬

Garu: nos reiamos de Tobe...

Pucca: ¬¬? Y aceptaste?

Garu: a que te refieres?

Pucca: ¬¬ que le des una oportunidad a Tina...

Garu: estas loca?

Pucca: y-ya te lo dije creo que ella es un demonio ¬¬ *se acerca a el* y no puedes salir con ella...

Garu: eso a ti no te importa ¬¬

Pucca: c-claro que si!...*camina hacia el*

Garu: *le pone el pie y Pucca cae encima de el* ¿Porque te pones asi? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¬\\\¬ *se levanta* baka! Yo se lo que te dije...

Garu: y si te digo que ella no me gusta? *se levanta*

Pucca: y-y porque me dices eso!? A mi no me importa ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se acerca a ella* oye...loli ¬¬

Pucca: tsundere! ¬¬

Garu: *se acerca a ella y la besa* loli...

Pucca: *se aleja* t-tu no estas resfriado!…Tu…t-tienes la…la enfermedad del lolicon ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se acerca* a si?

Pucca: s-si! *se aleja*

* * *

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Cambio!

Miko: he aqui el capitulo 7 disfrutenlo ^^

Abyo: y disfrutenme a mi ;)

Miko: *lo golpeo* ._.

* * *

Era un viernes normal? en Sooga...y en el parque...

Garu: baka! Dejame empaz! ¬¬

Pucca: *encima de el tratando de darle de comer* eso te ganas por decir que es divertido perseguir mi comida ¬¬

Garu: yo no tengo la culpa de que se mueva! ¬¬

Ching: ya se hizo una costumbre...

Abyo: escuchar a esos dos discutir?

Mio: *jugando ajedrez con Abyo* para mi y Yani ya es muy común

Ching: si...me imagino =_=U

Abyo: ja! Mio te ganare! *Mio le Gana en el ajedrez* :'v deberiamos de hacer algo no?

Ching: tal vez...

Yani: *le da un libro a Ching* tal vez esto funcione...la fuente del cambio...tal vez hara que ambos cambien y dejen de ser tsunderes =^_^=

Ching: *lee el libro* si puede ser...saben en donde se encuentra?

Yani: *le da un mapa* lo estuve investigando =^_^=

Ching: entonces hay que planear!

Garu: *sentado en la espalda de Pucca* ya vez te lo dije… te dije que no me ganarias ¬u¬

Pucca: *aplastada?* c-callate..

Garu: aproposito...como es que Ching y Abyo comenzaron al charlar con Mio y Yani?

Pucca: bueno...

~Flash back~

Pucca: *leyendo*

Yani: Pucca...creo que Ching y Abyo vienen...

Pucca: ah si...los invite para ver una película ya que el baka se fue junto con Mio y Gara a ver a su familia

Ching: *toca la puerta*

Pucca: *abre la puerta* oh hola ^^

Despues...

Abyo: *cantando* :v

Pucca y Ching: *tapandose los oidos*

Yani: por favor te podrias callar? ¬¬

Ching y Abyo: *ven a Yani* ¿¡Que!? Hablo!?

Yani: eh...si y no soy la unica Mio tambien habla -3-

Ching y Abyo: o.o

Pucca: ah!..es que...ambos...tienen la maldición de hablar

Ching y Abyo: ...eso es asombroso! *-*9

~Fin del flash back~

Garu: enserio? =_=

Pucca: si...

Garu: tenias razon sobre la maldición...y es terrible una maldicion que se llama Pucca…

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka! ¬¬

Ching: y si...ya han peleado 5 veces en tan solo una hora =_=...Pucca! Garu!...vengan! CX

Pucca y Garu: *se acercan*Ching: ¿Que les parece si vamos a la playa?

Pucca: enserio? *-*

Abyo: see! :v este sabado :v!

Ching: invita a tu harem -u-

Garu: no ¬¬

Despues en la casa de Garu...

Garu: entonces quieres ir a la playa?

Pucca: si...siempre he querido ir ^^ *se sienta*

Garu: *se sienta y comienza a leer un libro* ..

Pucca: *gatea hacia el* Garu...

Garu: ¿Que?

Pucca: me ayudarias a escojer un traje de baño?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Que? •\\\•!?

Pucca: si!...*saca una maleta con varios trajes de baño* necesito que me digas cual?

Garu: *ve todos los trajes de baño* n-no te pongas ninguno ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh? Y porque no?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-por que...(me pondria muy celoso) a ti no te quedaria ninguno ya que…eres una loli ¬\\\¬

Puccca: oye! ¬¬ minimo dejame probarme algunos...

Garu: n-no me importa…h-haz lo que quieras ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! *se va y regresa con un traje de baño* que opinas?

Garu: *la ve* no ¬¬

Pucca: *se va y regresa con otro traje de baño* y este?

Garu: p-puede ser..¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh? *se acerca a el* ti-tienes fiebre?

Garu: *voltea hacia otro lado* ¬\\\¬

Mio: ¬.¬?

Pucca: *se acerca otro poco*

Garu: *se sonroja un poco mas* a-ah y-y-yo..¬\\\\\¬ *ve a Pucca* e-estoy bien..¬\\\¬

Pucca: uh?...bueno voy por otra opcion *se va*

Garu: *se hace bolita* por un segundo fui Abyo...*fantasias pervertidas de Garu :v* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *regresa* y este?..¿Como me veo?

Garu: *la ve y le sangra un poco la nariz* •\\\• bien...

Pucca: enserio te sientes bien?te esta sangrando la nariz

Mio: la inocencia en ella vive ._.

Garu: e-estoy bien…pero me gusto mas el anterior ¬\\\¬

Mio: el anterior!? Con este luce mas linda =^_^=

Pucca: enserio?...

Garu: (atraera a muchos bakas) sinceramente...pareces una vaca marina con ese traje de baño ¬¬

Pucca: oye! ¬¬

Garu: o prefieres que yo escoja el tuyo? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh?...

Garu: *le da un traje de baño para niñas de 10 años* este!

Pucca: *se lo avienta a la cara* nop…¬¬ prefiero el bikini *se ve al espejo*

Garu: ja!..pero cualquier cosa puede pasar ¬¬

Pucca: eh? A que te refieres

Mio: esto se pondra feo *se va*

Garu: *se levanta y se acerca a Pucca* facil...cualquier chico podria hacer esto *abraza a Pucca*

Pucca: un abrazo?

Garu: no solo eso...te vera a los ojos *la ve a los ojos*

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* y-y?

Garu: pues...*le quita la parte de arriba del bikini* eh? *la ve sin querer* y-yo *voltea hacia otro lado* •\\\•

Pucca: ah! Pero que te pasa!? *se cubre su planidez?* dame eso! ¬\\\¬ *se lo quita a Garu y se lo pone*

Garu: *rincon tsundere* n-no es como que quisiera ver tu pecho plano ¬\\\¬

Pucca: baka! ¬\\\¬

Al dia siguiente...

Abyo: oh hola! chic-...Garu que te paso en el brazo..quien te mordio?

Garu: *ve a Pucca*

Pucca: ¬¬

Garu: fue Mio..¬¬

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* aw te vez adorable!

Abyo: si que lo es -u- *trata de abrazarla*

Garu: *se pone enmedio de Pucca y Abyo* se me olvido ¬¬ *se quita su camisa y se la pone a Pucca*

Pucca: Gracias..•\\\•

Kira, Miki, Ring y Tina: *se avalanzan sobre Garu y lo abrazan* Garu! ^\\\^

Abyo: un chico rodeado de montañas =u= *ve a Pucca* y una planicie -u-

Pucca: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Abyo: :'v

Gara: Garu-nee!...¬¬ *golpea a Garu*

Aby: Abyo! Quien es la planicie? ¬¬

Abyo: Pucca :'v

Pucca: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Ching: oye Pucca escuche que en esta playa hay un lugar muy interesante..

Pucca: enserio?

Ching: se llama la Fuente del cambio ^^

Pucca: oh…suena interesante

Ching: ¿Quieres ir? ^^

Pucca: si! CX

Abyo: pero debes de ir con una pareja :v

Pucca: eh? *ve a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *mediomuerto?* x.x

Despues todos fueron a la Fuente…

Garu: no yo no quiero ir ¬¬

Pucca: claro que si! ¬¬

Ching: entren primero =_=U

Pucca y Garu: *mientras discuten entran* y ahora que?

Pucca: *lee un cartel* dice que...debemos de beber el agua...*se acerca a la fuente*

Garu: *se acerca y bebe un poco* esta agua es la mejor!

Pucca: a si? *bebe un poco* tienes razon *llena una botella con mas agua*

Garu: *bebe mas*

Pucca: *bebe mas* sera mejor que nos vallamos ya...

Garu: si tienes razon...

Despues...

Pucca: *bosteza* desde que bebi esa agua me ha dado mucho sueño =_=

Garu: al igual que yo..=_=

Miki: *abraza el brazo de Garu* si tu quieres puedes dormir y recostarte en mi regazo

Garu: no ¬¬

Kira: el prefiere mi regazo ¬¬

Ring: ja sigan hablando ¬¬

Tina: *jala a Garu* dejenlo

Garu: *escapa, se levanta y se recuesta en la arena y se queda dormido*

Las 4: oye! :'v

Shiro: *va con Pucca* hola Pucca ^^ *se sienta junto a ella*

Pucca: h-hola...

Garu: *despierta y ve a shiro* loli...¬¬

Pucca: ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

Garu: *se levanta* ¬¬ *se quita la camisa y se la pone a Pucca* *modo tsundere on* h-hace frio ¬\\\¬

Pucca: gracias •\\\•

Kira, Miki, Ring, Tina: *celos* ¬3¬

Garu: *celos on* que hace aqui el hobre rosal? ¬¬

Shiro: calmate..tsundere ¬¬… vine por trabajo pero vi a la pequeña Pucca y...

Garu: *le mete arena en la boca* aja...¬¬

Despues...

Mio: ¿Que tal la playa?

Yani: se divirtieron?

Pucca: si nos divertimos mucho ^^ *bosteza*

Garu: eso dices tu ¬¬...en cambio yo me la pase...con 4 chicas que no paraban de tratarme como su amo...tus golpes los de Gara y Ching ¬¬ *bosteza* =_=

Pucca: y tu peleandote a cada rato con Shiro ¬¬ *bosteza*

Garu: callate *bosteza y cae al suelo dormido*

Pucca: G-Garu? *cae encima de Garu y se queda dormida*

Al dia siguiente...

Garu: *despierta* auch...mi cabeza *se levanta* me siento raro...*camina hacia su habitacion*

Pucca: *despierta* dormi mucho =_=

Garu: *va con ella*

Pucca: *lo ve* p-pero...t-tu

Garu: t-tu...

*se ven a un espejo*

Pucca y Garu: cambiamos de cuerpo! O.o

Garu: soy una loli! ¬¬

Pucca: y yo una tsundere! ¬¬

Garu: pero que...nos paso?

Pucca: La fuente del cambio ¬¬

Garu: *se ve* mmm...creo que me ire a duchar *sonrie y se va hacia el baño*

Pucca: o-oye! Pervertido! ¬\\\¬

Garu: lo siento…no te escucho!

Pucca: sabes...entonces ire a la calle y te buscare un seme!

Garu: *va con ella o el?* no!...¬¬

Mio: Garu es el seme -.-

Pucca: pero Garu tiene potencial para uke -u-

Garu: no...por que si fuera uke no te acosaria

Pucca: ¬\\\¬ eh?

Garu: en fin ya regreso...ire a cambiarme *camina hacia su habitacion*

Pucca: no espera!

Garu: *va con ella* es broma...yo no soy asi ¬¬

Despues...en la casa de Ching

Garu: y eso paso gracias a ustedes ¬¬

Ching: oops =_=U

Abyo: creimos que ustedes dos cambiarian pero no de cuerpo =_=…

Ching: ya no podre abrazar a la pequeña Pucca...porque Garu esta en su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Garu me da asco =_=

Abyo: pero…*se acerca a Garu* que te parece si pasamos la tarde juntos como amigos e.e

Pucca Garu y Ching: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬

Abyo: oye! :'v

Garu: creen que soy feliz en el cuerpo de una loli?

Los 3: *lo ven* ¬¬ lolicon

Garu: ¿¡Q-Que!? •\\\• diganme que tiene de grandioso un pecho plano? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo intenta golpear*

Garu: no...soy una chica *sonrie* ja ja! Esto tiene ventajas \\._.\

Pucca: *le jala las mejillas* ¬¬*

Garu: auch! _

Abyo: aun asi no funcionó siguen peleando :v

Ching: si -.-

Pucca: *jalandole las mejilas a Garu* ahora que recuerdo traje mas agua de esa fuente *saca su botella*

Garu: *se la quita* no soporto estar en tu cuerpo

Pucca: *se la quita* y crees que soy feliz en tu cuerpo? ¬¬ *bebe un poco*

Garu: *se la quita y bebe un poco*

~Nya! Viaje intergalactico Ok'ño u.u~

Garu: *regresa a su cuerpo*

Pucca: *regresa a su cuerpo* funcionó!

Garu: si! Tengo el pecho plano como cualquier chico!

Pucca: *rie sadicamente* ahora si *se laza sobre el y lo golpea*

Garu: esper-!

Abyo: *toma la botella y la agita*

Garu: *se la quita a Abyo* deja eso *se la da a Pucca*

Pucca: jaja! *obliga a Garu a beber el agua*

Garu: *la bebe* no paso nad- *se transforma en chica* eh? PUCCA! *obliga a Pucca a beber el agua*

Pucca: ño *la bebe* ja no paso nad- *se transforma en chico*

Ching: oh no y el agua ya se acabo!...y ahora que haran?

Abyo: oye Garu...si que eres linda *-*9

Garu: alejate ¬¬

Abyo: *ve a Pucca* mmm...-u-

Ching: eh que pasa?

Abyo: es que...Garu ya no sera lolicon

Garu: al fin dejaran de llamarme asi ¬¬

Abyo: no por que ahora Pucca es shota entonces es shotacon! :v

Pucca: *lo golpea*

Garu: shotacon...eh?

Pucca: oye! ¬¬

Garu: *la abraza* descuida es solo una broma *rie*

Pucca: (me esta a-abrazando? P-porque!?) *se separa y se va a su rincon loli*

Ching: que pasa Pucca?

Pucca: n-no es justo...¿P-Porqué soy la unica loli? ¬¬ y Garu convertido en chica no lo es ¬¬

Abyo: descuida...tienes suerte de que a Garu le gusten lolis inocentes -u-

Pucca y Garu: *lo golpean* ¬¬

Ching: tal vez es por eso que se preocupa =_=U

Abyo: *lo ilumina una luz?* saben lo que eso significa?

Los 3: *lo ven* ._.?

Abyo: es la mezcla perfecta :'v un harem yuri :'v pero que sucedería si la dueña del Harem se encontrara con un shota? Que pasaria? *ve hacia el cielo dramáticamente?* o ¿Nacera el amor?

Pucca y Garu: *lo golpean* ¬¬

Ching: sabes que el yuri apesta ¬¬

Abyo: que te parece Yaoi? Es claro que Garu es el seme :v *comienza a narrar?*

~Cine mental de Abyo~

En una ciudad llena de criminales...el asecino mas respetado de todos llamado Garu...mientras escapaba de la policia se topo con un chico común llamado Pucca..

Garu: *corre hacia un callejon*

Pucca: *pasando por ahi*

Policia: vamos busquen por todas partes y pregunten a cualquier persona si lo han visto!

Garu: *jala a Pucca* no le digas a Nadie que estoy aqui! O si no...

Pucca: que? Tu no me asustas

Garu: *lo arrincona?* no querras saberlo

~Fin del cine mental~

Abyo: y despues de muchos acosos por parte de Garu ambos se dan cuenta de que se aman y fin -u-

Los tres: ._.? Abyo sera mejor que ya no veas televisión.

Al dia siguiente...

Pucca: *arreglandose para la escuela* Garu me queda muy grande tu uniforme ¬¬

Garu: y a mi me aprieta el tuyo…en especial la parte del pecho

Pucca: callate! ¬¬

Garu: sabes...mejor que cada quien valla con el suyo

Pucca: si ¬¬

Despues en la escuela...

Garu: esto es un descanso...al fin puedo caminar por los pasillos sin que me den cartas o se me avalanzen =_=U

Pucca: *viendo al rededor* y yo aun sigo siendo un niño loli D':

Garu: eres un shota

Pucca y tu una tsundere!

Tobe: *choca con Garu* oye fijate por donde camin- *la ve* wow

Garu: se te perdio tu cerebro baka?

Tobe: solo me perdi en tus ojos

Pucca: *celos* ¬¬ (me quitaran a mi tsundere)

Tobe: *toma de la mano a Garu* ¿Que te parece si te muestro la escuela?

Garu: *se separa* eh? ¬¬

Tobe: *se la lleva*

Pucca: o-oye!

Ching: *va con Pucca* buenos dias pequeño-neko ^^

Pucca: buenos...dias...^^

Abyo: hola :v

Ching: el efecto esta por terminar

Pucca: enserio?...

Ching: si...en donde esta Garu?

Pucca: Tobe se lo llevo ¬¬

Ching: hay que ir por el..

En algun lugar del patio…

Garu: oye!...ya conosco el lugar...mejor alejate ¬¬

Tobe: No..aun no *la arrincona* tu me gustaste

Garu: y tu...al momento en el que te vi...me dio asco

Tobe: por favor sal conmigo

Garu: no ¬¬

Tobe: *la? Toma del menton* no conoceras a nadie como yo

Garu: eso espero ¬¬

Tobe: *se acerca a sus labios*

Garu: *se aleja* espera! *lo arrincona* escuchame yo no soy una chica...

Tobe: lo se tu eres especial

Garu: apenas hace 5min nos conocimos! ¬¬

Tobe: *se acerca hasta sus labios*

Garu: *se aleja* oye! *regresa a la normalidad* eh? ._.

Tobe: *lo ve* eh? ._.

~Los dos voltean y ven que varias chicas los observan incluyendo a Pucca Ching y Abyo~

Las chicas y Ching: *les sangra la nariz* ah! Yaoi! *les toman fotos*

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* no esperen yo solo lo golpeaba!

Tobe: *golpea a Garu* yo tambien!

Gara: *va con Garu* onne-chan...yo les tome la foto ambos como chicos a punto de besarse -.-*

Ching: no!...yo apoyaba la pareja de GaruxAbyo :'v

Abyo: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬

Pucca: *camina hacia Garu con una aura diabolica* Garu! ^^

Garu: e-espera el fue...y yo estaba apunto de golpearlo y..y...*suspira y le da un palo a Pucca* hazlo con cariño u.u

Pucca: *golpea a Garu con el Palo* baka! ¬¬

Garu: x.x

* * *

Fin del capitulo 7

Miko: ya se lo que diran algunos..."valla esta chica es una pervertida :o" perdon u.u pero yo casi no soy asi...solo escribo lo que se me viene a la cabesha xv

Abyo: GaruxAbyo?...y sho porque soy el uke? ¬¬

Miko: Garu es un seme por naturaleza :v

Garu: ¬¬ enserio? Yaoi?

Miko: *los encierro* si y que? ¬¬...en fin ojala y les allá gustado nos vemos ^^/

Bye-nee~


	8. El pasado se acerca

Miko: holo! Aqui esta el capitulo 8...

Abyo: despues de 15 años soy libre :v!

Miko: otra vez tu! ¬¬ *lo vuelvo a encerrar* oigan alguien pidio a un Garu muy celoso? e.e

* * *

Sooga estaba por celebrar una de las fechas para los enamorados y en la preparatoria de Sooga...

Garu: *arriba de un arbol leyendo*

Abyo: oye Garu! :v

Garu: que quieres? ¬¬

Abyo: *sube al arbol* ¿Que haces aqui? :v ?

Garu: escapando de la fama de ser el seme salvaje de Tobe...que asco ¬¬

Abyo: por cierto las chicas nos estan buscando.

Garu: ¬¬?

Con las chicas...

Ching: me muero por ir al baile de San Valentin *-*9

Pucca: en ese baile debes de ir con pareja?

Ching: si..

Pucca: y vas a ir con Abyo?

Ching: *se sonroja un poco* n-no lo se...el de seguro invitara a alguien mas ¬\\\¬

Pucca: no lo creo ^^

Ching: y tu iras con Garu?

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? C-Claro que no! ¬\\\¬ yo con el baka!?

Ching: *rie un poco*

*Llegan Garu y Abyo*

Abyo: hola :3

Garu: hola...¿Que querian?

Ching: oh hola chicos...solo queriam- Pucca queria saber

Pucca: eh!?

Ching: si es que ustedes ya tenian pareja para el baile del viernes

Garu: eh? Y para que quieren saber eso?

Abyo: celosas? e.e

Pucca y Ching: *lo golpean* ¬¬

Abyo: x.x

Garu: bueno la verdad...a mi ya no se me acercan tanto las chicas…lo cual es un alivio

Pucca: *rie nerviosamente* s-si ^^U

~Flash back~

Abyo: y como siguio Garu? :v

Pucca: un poco mejor pero aun sigue resfriado y siempre que me acerco su cara se pone roja o hay veces en las que le sangra la nariz

Abyo: -_- *ve a lo lejos* eh? Porque habra tantas chicas reunidas? *se acercan*

Ching: *con un altavoz* asi es chicas...olviden a Garu!...a el le gustan una loli inocente *ve a Pucca* oh y ella acabo de venir ^^

Pucca: *va con ella* Ching! Que es esto!?

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* asi que olvidense de Garu! El ama a Pucca!

Todas las chicas: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

~Fin del flash back~

Garu: y tambien han rumores de que salgo y me gusta la loli *modo tsundere on* l-lo cual es imposible ¬\\\u\\\¬

Ching y Abyo: aja =_=

Abyo: yo si he tenido algunas invitaciones pero no he aceptado a ninguna -u-

Garu: esperas a Ching?

Ching y Abyo: baka! ¬\\\¬

Garu: y ustedes? *modo tsundere on* h-han recibido alguna invitacion? *ve a Pucca*

Ching: yo si...pero muy pocas ^^U...pero la pequeña Pucca...ella ha sido invitada mas de unas 1000 veces

Garu: *aura diabolica* asi? Y quien fue el ciego?

Pucca: ¬¬…bueno...son Shiro

Garu: *celos on* con el no

Pucca: Hiro..

Garu: tampoco

Una hora despues ._.

Pucca: y con Ryoga?

Garu: Que no! ¬¬

Ching: ah!...no dejas que valla con ninguno! ¬¬

Garu: pero yo lo hago por el bien...

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* d-de mi? •\\\•

Garu: no...de los chicos

Pucca: *lo golpea en el estomago* ¬¬

Ching: oh...te falto el chico nuevo...Rui

Garu: ¿¡Que!?...digo...n-no lo conoces aun el tampoco

Pucca: bueno el parecia el unico normal tal vez valla con el (jaja sufre tsundere! ¬u¬)

Ching: si pequeña! X3

Abyo: espera no iras con Garu?

Pucca: no ¬¬ el tiene a 4 chicas y puede ir con cualquiera de ellas...*ve a Garu* bueno sera mejor que valla a ver a Rui ^^ *se va*

Garu: no el...esta aqui!? *saca su espada sadicamente* lo matare *sonrie yanderemente?*

Abyo: o.o es-espera!...sabes que el no tuvo la culpa u.u

Ching: vamos superalo…alguien mejor llego

Garu: mejor voy a entrenar ¬¬ *se va*

Con Pucca

Pucca: *caminando hacia el patio*

Rui: *la alcanza* h-hola Pucca

Pucca: oh hola Rui justamente te buscaba

Rui: por lo de el baile?

Pucca: s-si...y si quiero ir contigo ^^

Rui: enserio!?...*la abraza* me hiciste muy feliz...

Garu: *viendolos arriba de un arbol* casanoba ¬¬*

Mio: *aparece junto a el* valla miren quien esta celoso e.e

Garu: *voltea a ver a Mio salvajemente* tu..*sonrie yanderemente*

Rui: y a que hora paso por ti?

Pucca: a las 7:00pm

Rui: esta bien nos vemos hasta entonces *la toma de las manos*

Pucca: (y este tipo quien se cree ¬¬)

Rui: *se acerca a ella*

Mio: *llega "volando" hacia la cara de Rui y lo ataca*

Garu: ja le atine a su cara fea! *baja del arbol y camina "disimuladamente" hacia Pucca* oh pero que mal...Mio eso no se hace *se cubre la cara y rie*

Rui: x.x *se va corriendo con Mio en la cara*

Pucca: eh?

Despues...

Garu: *guardando sus cosas y encuentra una nota*

Pucca: *va con el* oye Garu… Abyo dice que si no queremos ir con ellos a comer algo

Garu: *lee la nota y la guarda* ustedes adelantense yo los alcanzo despues...

Pucca: bueno…nos vemos *se va*

Despues en algun lugar del patio de la escuela...

Garu: porque me llamaste?

Rui: *se avalanza sobre el y lo abraza* Garu-chan! hace tiempo que no nos vemos! ^^

Garu: *se aleja* esos eran buenos tiempos ¬¬

Rui: oh cierto...me entere de que Pucca vive contigo...hay algo entre ustedes?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Por que todos dicen lo mismo!? ¬\\\¬...n-no hay nada entre nosotros ¬¬…ademas crei que tu y...

Rui: oh descubri el porque estaba conmigo y ella piensa regresar a Sooga el domingo

Garu: ¬¬?

Rui: lo sabia...aun te interesa no?

Garu: a ella?...nop ¬¬Rui: Pucca...no?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* como sea eso no te importa a ti ¬\\\¬

Rui: sabes no se porque...pero Pucca no es igual a las demas chicas...creo que ella es especial

Garu: lo se...y sabes solo vine por ella...te lo dire solo una vez...dejala! ¬¬

Rui: oh...piensas que ella se enamorara de mi? Y te bote? *rie* tienes miedo?

Garu: *lo golpea* miedo yo de ti? Tan solo mirate...una cosa fea

Rui: *se levanta* no me digas asi :'v Garu-chan eres cruel..

Garu: ¬¬*...

Rui: *lo golpea en el estomago* tu eres la cosa fea *sonrie*

Garu: callate! *lo toma del cuello de la camisa* alejate de ella es mia! ¬¬ *lo suelta y se va*

Despues en la casa de Garu..

Pucca: *terminando su tarea*

Garu: *entra*

Pucca: en donde estabas?

Garu: matando moscas ¬¬

Pucca: eh?

Garu: olvidalo...

Pucca: por cierto...no sabes quien lanzo a Mio? Me dijo que alguien lo lanzo a la cara de Rui

Garu: a-ah n-no se yo solo pase por ahi

Pucca: oh...se me olvido decirte...ire con Rui al baile (yahoo! Que divertido ¬¬) y tu?

Garu: *la ve* no voy a ir...y aproposito no quiero que vallas con el

Pucca: y por que no?

Garu: ya te lo dije...no quiero

Pucca: arg! PORQUE TE PONES ASI NO QUIERES QUE VALLA CON ALGUIEN MAS!?

Garu: *la jala y la ve a los ojos* yo solo te estoy cuidando

Pucca: *se separa algo sonrojada* deja se hacer eso! ¬\\\¬

Garu: tomo medidas y si sigues asi te castigare ¬¬

Pucca: de que forma?...no me dejaras salir por un mes?…yo puedo soportarlo -o-

Garu: no...si te lo digo no entenderias…tu mente aun no entiende eso

Pucca: eh? *cargando?* o-oye! L-lolicon! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *desabrochandose la camisa* gane...

Pucca: *lo jala de su corbata y lo acerca a ella* escuchame tsundere...yo ire al baile con quien yo quiera y conservare mi poca inocencia ¬¬

Garu: entonces quieres decirme que…¿Quieres que te la quite y asi ya no iras?

Pucca: •\\\• No!

Garu: *se quita la corbata* esta bien...ya no me importa con quien vallas puedes ir con el si quieres

Pucca: eh?...espera..

Garu: *agacha la cabeza* y-yo..*se va hacia su habitacion*Al dia siguiente en clases...

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* (ese baka ultimamente ha estado actuando extraño…no creo interesarle el mismo se lo dijo a Tina...sera por que aun quiera a Lily?)

~Suena la campana~

Ching: *va con Pucca* oye Pucca que te parece si vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos?

Pucca: Si ^^ *ve que Tina la llama a lo lejos* por que no vas por los chicos y que nos acompañen?

Ching: si tienes razon…esta bien voy por ellos *se va*

Pucca: *se levanta y va con Tina*

Despues...

Pucca: entonces te gusta el baka? ¬¬*

Tina: si...y desde que le dije y-ya casi no me le he acercado.

Pucca: asi que t-tu quieres ir al baile con el?

Tina: s-si pero no he tenido oportunidad de pedirselo...asi que necesito tu ayuda…claro si tu quieres

Pucca: *se entristeze* c-claro

Tina: gracias! *la abraza*

Pucca: vamos...

Despues ambas fueron con Garu...

Garu: oh hola Tina

Tina: h-hola

Pucca: *se aleja un poco*

Tina: bueno y-yo me preguntaba s-si quisieras ir al baile conmigo esta noche?

Garu: Tina yo...*ve a Pucca*

Pucca: *cruza los brazos y voltea hacia otro lado* ¬¬

Garu: claro...

Tina: enserio?

Garu: si...a que hora paso por ti?

Pucca: *se va*

Despues...

Ching: *ve a Pucca* ¿Que pasa? Te veo algo triste

Pucca: bueno es que yo me estoy arrepiendo de algo...

Abyo: asi y de que? :v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Pucca: a-ah e-es q-que Garu...Garu me reto a ver Clannad sin llorar ((:'v la comprendo u.u))

Abyo: *llora?* eso es imposible :'v

Ching: ._. Esta bien...y ¿Como quisieras tu vestido? ^^

Pucca: bueno...

Garu: *llega corriendo* siento llegar tarde

Abyo: si! Al fin vamos por nuestros trajes :v *se lleva arrastrando a Garu*

Ching: esta bien nos vemos en el baile *se lleva a Pucca*

Pucca: entonces Abyo si te invito?

Ching: *sonrie algo sonrojada* s-si *entran a una tienda*

Pucca: por cierto...¿Garu no ha tenido novia por Lily?

Ching: *la ve* ¿Como sabes de ella?

Pucca: Abyo...

Ching: ese baka...¬¬...bueno la verdad no habia visto a Garu tan feliz desde que conocio a Lily...ultimamente lo he visto sonreír mas de lo normal y eso se debe gracias a tu llegada

Pucca: enserio?

Ching: si...antes el no salia tanto con nosotros siempre se apartaba pero ahora...

Pucca: cambio?

Ching: si ^^ *ve su reloj* debemos apresurarnos ya es algo tarde

Pucca: s-si

Despues...en la casa del tsundere

Mio: y Pucca?

Garu: *arreglandose* se fue con Rui

Mio: *lo muerde* baka! La estas perdiendo ¬¬

Garu: y? Ella prefiere a los bakas

Mio: es por eso que ella te quiere

Garu: si ella me quisiera no hubiera ido con ese baka!

Yani: Garu estas celoso?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Que!? No! ¬\\\¬

Mio: de seguro ella esta muy linda no lo crees Yani? e.e

Yani: oh...claro que si e.e

Garu: (cierto...sera mejor que me valla de una vez para poder verla) oh miren el reloj es tarde no? Mejor me voy *se va*

Mio y Yani: lo sabia =_=

Con las chicas..

Ching: *arreglandose* Pucca...ya estas lista?

Pucca: *va con ella* s-si

Ching: te vez muy adorable *la abraza* X3

Pucca: xux gracias...

Ching: llegaron por nosotras ^^

Pucca: s-si

Despues de un rato llegaron al Baile...

Ching: esta mejor que el de hace un año

Abyo: cierto :v

Rui: *ve alrededor* (parece que Garu-chan no ha venido)

Del otro lado del gimnasio..

Garu: *buscando a Pucca*

Tina: ¿Que pasa Garu?

Garu: no...nada

Chang: *sube al escenario y se acerca a un micrófono* hola a todos!...bienvenidos al baile de este año...ahora iluminaremos a dos estudiantes para que comiencen con el baile

Todos-Pucca: *ven a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? *ve que la señalan con el reflector* ¿¡Que!? No yo no *se mueve pero el reflector la sigue* deben de estar bromeando

Garu: *jugando con su telefono*

Todos-Garu: *lo ven*

Garu: eh? *ve que lo iluminaron* ¿¡Que!? E-Esto no esta pasando! *aura diabólica* ¿Quien fue el gracioso? *saca su espada de forma sadica* levante la mano *sonrie yanderemente*

Todos-Garu: *se asustan* :o

Pucca: *corre por todos lados pero aun asi el reflector la sigue* maldición *choca con Garu*

Chang: y al fin se encontraron!Pucca y Garu: t-tu!?

Chang: ambos daran comienzo con el baile asi que pueden comenzar

Garu: *modo tsundere on* es obligatorio?

Chang: si ¬¬ *pone la musica*

Garu: *suspira* ya que ¬\\\¬ *la toma de la cintura y de la mano*

Pucca: n-no espera no se bailar

Garu: no importa *comienzan a bailar una cancion algo lenta*

Pucca: *pisa algo* lo vez te lo dije ya te pise =_=

Garu: no tu pisaste tu propio pie =_=U

Pucca: =_=U

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-tu solo sigueme ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* s-si *comienzan a bailar*

Garu: valla aprendiste rapido...

Pucca: enserio? *sonrie*

Garu: (tal vez tengan razon...ella si...si me gusta) o-oye...

~Termina la cancion y todos aplauden~

Tina y Rui: *van Por Pucca y Garu* disculpa el/ella vino conmigo

Pucca y Garu: si...*se separan*

Rui: *se lleva a Pucca*

Tina: *se lleva a Garu*

Pucca: *ve a Garu*

Garu: *ve a Pucca*

Abyo: *llorando?*

Ching: lo se es triste que los separen :(

Abyo: no lloro por eso...lloro porque no hay pan :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Abyo: x.x mejor vamos...a bailar...*se la lleva*

Rui: Pucca quieres bailar?

Pucca: eh? No...ve tu si quieres *sale hacia el patio*

Rui: pero...eres mi pareja ._.

Con el tsundere...

Garu: Tina...lo siento pero yo...

Tina: si te entiendo..yo tampoco he sido sincera contigo...

Garu: eh?...

Tina: sabes olvidalo ^^..ve con ella

Garu: gracias...*se va*

Con Pucca...

Pucca: *viendo alrededor* buscare la forma de regresar a casa...olvidarme de el...

Soo: *aparece junto a ella* ya he encontrado la forma para que puedas volver

Pucca: Maestro!?

Soo: si ^^ pero...el la unica que hay

Pucca: cual es!?

Soo: se que no querras porque...Garu debe morir

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? N-no todo menos eso..como decirle esto el...el m-me gusta mucho y...

Soo: lo se *desaparece*

Garu: *corre hacia ella* aqui estabas te estaba-mos buscando

Pucca: ah...bueno crei que iba a ser divertido pero no...

Garu: si lo se

~Silencio incomodo ._.~

Pucca: t-te vez bien •\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y-y tu...bueno no es que no te veas bien solo que...¬\\\¬

Pucca: *rie un poco*

Garu: *se sonroja un poco* y-yo...

Pucca: si?

Garu: ah!...yo no dije nada solo lo dije por decir! •\\\\\•

Pucca: no enserio ¿Que querias decirme?

Garu: nada! X\\\X *se aleja un poco*

Pucca: ¬¬ oye...por que tu cara esta roja *se acerca*

Garu: *se cubre la cara y se aleja* es por la luz...

Pucca: *ve alrededor* ¿Cual luz?

Garu: maldita luz ya se fue *se aleja y se cae* x.x

Pucca: *rie un poco* raro ^^

* * *

Fin del capitulo 8

Miko: eso es todo mañana subiré un capítulo especial por san Valentín

Niko: como estas solterona :v

Miko: c-claro que no solo que no quiero salir a ninguna parte -u-

Niko: aja si como no -.-

Miko: nos vemos después

Bye-nee~


	9. San Valentin

Miko: bueno creo que respondere algunas preguntas

Niko: Y entenderan algunas cosas sobre esta floja ¬¬

Miko: bueno primero que nada este tipo es mi "colega" cuando le conviene ¬¬

Niko: yo la ayudo cuando necesita a un Garu lolicon

Miko: aja ¬¬...y ¿Me gusta el yaoi? Bueno...un poco ^^

Niko: un poco!? La ultima vez me encerraste con otro chico y si no lo acosaba no nos dejabas salir! ¬¬ ella es una fujoshi salvaje -.-

Miko: si...e.e...y por que no he estado actualinzando muy rapido? Pues...este fic apenas y lo estoy escribiendo no es como el otro que ese ya lo tenia planeado excepto el capitulo especial que por cierto ya casi esta ^\\\^ y creo que es todo si tienen mas preguntas no duden en decirlas ^^ ahora...aki esta el capitulo 9 disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Ah~ 14 de febrero un dia perfecto para las parejas =u= bueno para casi todas -.-...

Pucca: *arreglandose*

Yani: estas muy feliz ¿Porque?

Pucca: hoy Garu me llevara al parque de diversiones y subiremos a la rueda de la fortuna ^\\\^

Mio: enserio?

Pucca: si *camina hacia la habitacion de Garu* me muero por ir ^^ *ve a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *durmiendo*

Pucca: *lo patea*

Garu: *se levanta* ¿¡Que quieres!? ¬¬

Pucca: ¡prometiste que me llevarias al parque de diversiones! ¬¬

Garu: ¬.¬?

~Flash Back~

Pucca: *ayuda a Garu a levantarse* porque seras tan raro

Garu: *algo sonrojado* c-claro que no ¬\\\¬

Pucca: oye ¬u¬ *se acerca a el* deberiamos de ir mañana a algun lugar

Garu: *se cubre la cara* a-aja…

Pucca: t-te parece bien el parque de diversiones? *se acerca un poco*

Garu: *cubriendose la cara asiente con la cabeza* •\\\•

Pucca: si! *lo besa en la mejilla* ya regreso *se va*

Garu: •\\\• espera...¿Que dijo?

~Fin del Flash Back~

Pucca: si! Me lo prometiste!

Garu: ...*se vuelve a recostar*

Pucca: ah! *comienza a saquear todo su cuarto* esta bien! En donde Guardas tu Yuri o Hentai! ¬¬ *tira una pequeña caja y la recoje* que es esto? *la abre y ve un broche con forma de corazon* y esto?

Garu: *se lo quita*

Pucca: ¿De quien es? ¬¬

Garu: no se ¬¬

Pucca: *se avalanza sobre el* Garu! Me lo prometiste!

Garu: *modo tsundere on* esta bien si tanto te importa vamos...¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! *lo abraza*

Garu: puedes adelantarte *se separa* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: s-si *se levanta y va con Mio y Yani* si vamos a ir :'D

Mio y Yani: ._. Estas bien?

Pucca: no! El se esta distanciado ¬¬ quisiera poder abasharlo mas *se sienta en el suelo*

Mio: mmm...y si le dices que lo amas y ya?

Pucca: n-no aun no estoy lista ¬\\\¬

Yani: entonces que? Finjiras que una flecha de cupido te dio? XD

Mio: jaja XD tienes razon

Pucca: claro como no se me ocurrio! *se levanta* Mio..alerta a Garu y dile que algo me disparo

Mio: espera Yani lo dijo de broma =_=U

Pucca: y si me ayudan les dare una bola de estambre a cada quien

Mio y Yani: trato! *Mio va por Garu*

Pucca: ahora *se tira al suelo* auch x.x

Mio: *entra a la habitacion de Garu* Garu!

Garu: *poniendose la camisa* ¿Que pasa?

Mio: a Pucca le disparo algo

Garu: ¿¡Que!? *corre hacia en donde esta Pucca* Yani que paso?

Yani: una flecha la atravezo

Garu: eh? *se acerca hacia Pucca* oye loli! *la mueve violentamente* despierta! *la deja en el suelo* esto significa que ya no saldremos hoy...que bueno =u=

Pucca: -.-*

Mio y Yani: oye ella esta despertando! ¬¬

Garu: enserio? *se acerca un poco*

Pucca: *"despierta"* Garu...me duele la cabeza (debi caer en algo mas suave x.x) *ve a Garu* tu...

Garu: yo que? ¬¬

Pucca: *se levanta y se acerca a el*

Mio y Yani: *se van* mas le vale que sean de triple estrambre

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-espera que te pasa!? •\\\\\•

Pucca: (Que empieze el juego!) Sabes apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que… *se acerca un poco mas* eres muy lindo

Garu: eh? ._. Estas bien no tienes fiebre?

Pucca: no...pero si quieres puedes tomar mi temperatura *lo besa*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que te pasa!? •\\\\\•

Pucca: nada...ya no quiero salir a ningun lado

Garu: p-pero yo si! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se levanta* esta bien a donde quieres ir

Garu: t-tu querias ir al parque de diversiones

Pucca: y al final podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna? Para…

Garu: para que?

Pucca: para que me beses baka ^^ (eh? Que dije!? •\\\\\•)

Garu: *shock?* tu..*la mueve violentamente* segura que estas bien?

Pucca: (¬¬* baka!) Si porque no lo estaria?

Garu: pues ahora tu eres la acosadora crei que estaba claro que yo era el acosador ¬¬

Pucca: (¬\\\¬) no te estoy acosando...^\\\^

Garu: aja...*se levanta* ire a ponerme mi camisa *camina hacia su habitacion*

Pucca: *lo abraza del cuello* yo querer ir! .

Garu: no tu quedarte aqui ¬¬

Mio: valla =_=U

Yani: esta exagerando =_=U

Mio: auch .o ya se calleron.

Yani: te imaginas si hubiera sido Garu el que estuviera fingiendo =_=U

Mio: =u=…

~Cine Mental de Mio y Yani~

Garu: no hoy quedate conmigo

Pucca: b-baka...dejame empaz ¬\\\¬ *tratando de escapar*

Garu: valla eres una loli mala te castigare muy feo ¬¬ *se avalanza a Pucca*

Pucca: no espera! N-No hagas e-eso...

~Fin del cine mental~

Yani: si...creo capaz a Garu ya que el es muy fuerte y valiente

Mio: si pero miralo ahora =_=

Yani: eh?. *ve a Garu*

Garu: *escapando de Pucca* o-oye dejame! ¬\\\¬

Mio: *va con el* ya sabemos porque se comporta asi *se cubre la cara y rie*

Garu: enserio?

Yani: cupido

Garu: eh?

Yani: una de sus flechas hizo que ella se enamorara de ti

Garu: ._. Eh?

Pucca: *abrazandolo* enserio?

Mio: pero descuida el efecto termina hasta la media noche -u-

Pucca: *le susurra a Mio* gracias...^\\\^

Garu: tengo que aguantarla? ¬¬

Mio: si ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y-ya que ¬\\\¬

Despues ._.

Pucca: *viendo alrededor* el parque es muy grande

Garu: si la ultima vez perdi a Abyo aqui y lo encontre llorando con una estatua =_=U

Pucca: *lo toma de la mano* no me quiero perder

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-esta bien ¬\\\¬

Pucca: a donde te quisieras subir?

Garu: a la montaña rusa *-*

Pucca: (¿¡Que!? :'v) pe-pero..^^U *magicamente aparecen en la montaña rusa* eh? ._.

*comienzan a bajar muy rapido*

Garu: *rie*

Pucca: *grita un poco* (no habia conocido a alguien a quien le gustara el sufrimiento o.o) *ve a Garu* (pero se ve muy lindo -\\\\\\-)

Despues…

Garu: fue divertido no lo crees?

Pucca: s-si

Garu: por cierto te despeinaste un poco *la peina con algo* listo...

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* g-gracias •\\\\\•

Garu: *la toma de la mano* bueno ahora a cual nos subiremos? O quieres jugar a algo?

Pucca: si...vamos a jugar

Garu: *ve un juego de tiros* oh…a ese *-*

Pucca: s-si ^^U

Garu: *caminan hacia el juego*

Pucca: solo tengo que dispararle?

Garu: si mira asi *dispara y gana 3 peluches* lo ves es facil

Pucca: bueno...*dispara pero no gana nada* =_=U

Garu: *con un costal lleno de peluches* eh? Necesitas ayuda?

Pucca: no..yo puedo *le dispara a Santa* =_=U

Santa: x.x

Garu: *rie un poco* lo estas haciendo mal *se acerca a ella* en primera apuntas a otros lugares =_=U *la toma de las manos* debes de apuntar le al peluche y disparas *la guia*

Pucca: *dispara y gana un peluche* si! *lo abraza*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* oye..¬\\\¬

Pucca: y ahora a donde quieres ir?

Garu: ¿Que te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

Pucca: si ^^

Despues..

Pucca: *pidiendo la comida*

Garu: *viendola a lo lejos* valla...(Quien lo diria...nunca me habia divertido asi con alguien)

Vendedora: disculpe jovencita ese chico es tu novio?

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* no..

Vendedora: que mal...todas las chicas han estado hablando de un chico acompañado de un costal

Pucca: asi? =_=U

Garu: *viendo su costal* y ahora que hare con todos estos peluches? =_=U

Tina: *choca con el* p-perdon...eh? Garu?

Garu: h-hola Tina...

Tina: ¿Que haces aqui?

Garu: b-bueno...vine con la loli

Tina: una cita?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!? N-No! ¬\\\¬

Tina: *rie un poco* ^^ ya veo tu eres el misterioso chico del costal

Garu: ah...si ¿Porque lo dices?

Tina: bueno hace rato escuche a varias chicas hablando sobre un chico muuy lindo con un costal

Garu: enserio?

Tina: y que llevas ahi?

Garu: son peluches =_=U

Tina: ya veo no son cabezas como decian *rie*

Garu: *saca un peluche y se lo da* siento haberte dejado ayer

Tina: *toma el peluche* descuida yo entiendo que es Pucca quien te gusta no te obligare a que me quieras

Garu: *modo tsundere on* C-Claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Tina: *rie un poco* bueno sera mejor que me valla

Garu: viniste con alguien?

Tina: no..vine con mi hermano

Garu: ¿Porque?

Tina: quiere quedar bien con una chica =_=U aunque yo no la he conocido

Garu: *ve que tiene puestos unos patines* vinieron patinando?

Tina: s-si...pero yo no soy muy buena *avanza yn poco y cae encima de Garu* l-lo siento!

Garu: *la ayuda a levantarse* d-descuida x.x

Pucca: *regresa con la comida y los ve* ¬¬*

Tina: oh...hola Pucca ^^

Pucca: hola ¬¬

Tina: *ve a Tobe a lo lejos* bueno me voy nos vemos luego ^^ *se va*

Pucca: *celos on* ¬¬ *comienza a comer*

Garu: *se levanta y se sienta junto a ella* ¿Que tienes?

Pucca: nada ¬¬

Garu: *suspira* escuchame ella choco conmigo solo conversamos y ella callo encima de mi ¬¬

Pucca: ¬¬* no te pregunte que paso

Garu: entonces ¿Por que estas molesta?

Pucca: nada! ¬¬

Garu: ademas sabes que lo pensaria dos veces antes de hablar con una chica

Pucca: claro antes no eras asi (calla!)

Garu: a que te refieres?

Pucca: t-tu tenias una novia hace años (por que sigo hablando!?)

Garu: valla si que sabes contar historias de ficcion

Pucca: no mientas!...ella se llamaba Lily no? (No puedo parar!)

Garu: *la ve y suspira* no conosco a nadie que se llame asi

Pucca: *se levanta* ese broche era de ella no?

Garu: no...¬¬

Pucca: baka...*se va*

Garu: oye espera! *choca con su costal*

Pucca: *corriendo* ese baka...yo crei...exacto solo crei

Despues...

Pucca: *viendo alrededor*

~Parejas por doquier~

Pucca: de seguro el se enojo y se fue *camina por el parque* y ya no subimos a la rueda fui una baka *ve la rueda* tal vez...

Despues...

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* y al final subi sola *comienza a golpear su cabeza contra la ventana* yo queria subir con el! D': *se le cae algo* eh? *lo recoge* e-el broche!? *escucha un golpe fuerte y ve hacia arriba* b-baka!?

Garu: *aura diabolica* tu! *entra y se sienta junto a ella*

Pucca: *lo ve algo asustada*

Garu: ya se por que te comportaste asi...estabas celosa?

Pucca: no ¬\\\¬

Garu: claro que si...no mientas...ademas no eras tu eso es parte de el efecto de la flecha

Pucca: eh? (¬¬*)

Garu: *se acerca a ella* si lo sabia...

Pucca: e-el broche *se lo da*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* no era de nadie…era para ti...¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* enserio? •\\\\\•

Garu: al igual que estos *le da el costal lleno de peluches y dulces* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: y-yo •\\\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere* a-ahora sonrie como lo hiciste en la tarde

Pucca: *sonrie* ^\\\^ gracias

Garu: vez casi cumpli con mi promesa

Pucca: casi?

Garu: *la besa*

Pucca: *Corresponde* •\\\\\•

Despues...

Garu: *cargando a Pucca*

Mio: se divirtieron?

Garu: si...

Yani: *ve a Pucca* se quedo dormida...

Garu: *sonrie un poco* si...

Mio: por cierto olvidaste tu telefono y estaba sonando a cada rato

Garu: ire a verlo *camina hacia su habitacion* de seguro es Abyo...*recuesta a Pucca en su cama y toma su telefono* eh? *lee varios mensajes* es...*voltea a ver a Pucca y apaga su telefono* ya no importa...*se recuesta junto a ella y se queda dormido*

* * *

Fin del capitulo 9

Miko: admitanlo ustedes se merecian romance :v

Niko: *encerrado con Abyo* sacanos de aqui ya te dije que no sere su seme! ¬¬

Abyo: y otra vez como uke :'v

Miko: *ignorar* y ahora vendran las preguntas ¿Quien estara llamando a Garu? ¿Pucca y Garu dejaran su lado tsundere y al fin declararan lo mucho que se aman? Es algo que ni yo se XD en fin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	10. El pasado regresa

Miko: bueno aki esta el capitulo 10 disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Era un domingo comun? En Sooga y en la casa de cierto tsundere…

Garu: *viendo que su telefono suena a cada rato* maldicion! *lanza su telefono por la ventana*

Abyo: ¿Q-Que le pasa? ._.

Pucca: no lo se desde ayer esta asi

Ching: ¿Que le paso en el brazo? ¿Quien lo mordio? ._.

Pucca: *rie nerviosamente*

~Flash Back de esa mañana~

Pucca: *despierta y ve a Garu* (¿¡Que!?) •\\\\\•

Garu: *dormido*

Pucca: (cierto...ayer me quede dormida y de seguro me dejo aqui...p-pero porque el se quedo conmigo •\\\•?...ah! Se supone que el "efecto" de la flecha se acabo) *ve a Garu* (se ve tan lindo) -\\\\\\- *patea a Garu*

Garu: *despierta de golpe* ¿¡Que!? ¬¬

Pucca: baka! ¿Que haces tu aqui? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se levanta* =_=U esta es mi habitacion

Pucca: =_=U e-entonces...¿Que hago aqui? ¬\\\¬

Garu: *mintiendo* bueno…

anoche...tu llegaste

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: yo estaba escuchando musica...y tu llegaste y te recostaste y cada vez que te llevaba a tu habitacion regresabas

Pucca: y-yo!? •\\\•

Garu: si...y recuerdo que en la noche me abrazabas ¬\\\¬

Pucca: baka! Yo nunca haria eso ¬\\\¬

Garu: ayer tu me acosabas y a cada rato me besabas ¬¬

Pucca: *lo ve*

Garu: ¿Que?

Pucca: *se lanza sobre el y muerde su brazo* ¬\\\¬ baka!

~Fin del Flash Back~

Pucca: ^^U fue Mio el lo ataco ayer en la noche

Abyo: por cierto...no sabes quien le ha estado marcando?

Pucca: no...

Garu: *se acerca a ellos* no es nadie…telefono ya no me gusta ¬¬

Abyo: no! :'v ese tenia el juego de la viborita :'v *llora?*

Garu: Abyo el que tenia el juego de la viborita lo perdi hace 5 años...

Abyo: ¿¡Que!? :'v no!

Ching: en fin...Garu a mi y a Abyo tambien nos han estado marcando

Garu: maldicion!

Pucca: ¿Quien es?

Garu: *ve a Pucca* sabes porque no vas con Ching al centro comercial?

Pucca: eh?

Ching: *ve a Garu* ah...si vamonos Pucca *se la lleva*

Abyo: es...

Garu: si...

Despues...

Garu: no tenias que acompañarme

Abyo: no importa hoy no tenia ninguna cita *-*9

Garu: pero tu nunca tienes citas =_=U

Rui: *se avalanza sobre ellos* ah! Garu-chan! Abyo-chan!

Garu y Abyo: hola Rui ¬¬

Rui: no no no asi no me llamaban ^^

Abyo: hola Rui-chan :v

Garu: Rui-baka-chan? ¬¬

Rui: *abraza a Abyo* por que siempre es asi de cruel? :'v

Abyo: ni me lo digas :'v

Rui: se nota que no ha cambiado

Abyo: si cambio un poco :v ahora es mas sobreprotector y celoso °u°

Rui: °u° oh...

Garu: como sea en donde esta ella

Rui: la extrañaste no? e.e

Garu: no...solo quiero saber el porque me esta buscabdo

¿?: No hace falta que me esperes *camina hacia ellos*

Abyo: *la ve* wow Lily que te paso? N-No eres loli :o ese sera un gran problema u.u

Lily: *rie un poco* hola chicos tanto tiempo ha pasado

Abyo: si...Hola Lily :v

Lily: hola Abyo ^^

Garu: hola ¬¬

Lily: Garu? *se acerca a el* has cambiado mucho

Abyo: y no solo eso…tambien de lol-

Garu: *lo patea* ¬¬

Lily: bueno en eso no has cambiado aun

Rui y Abyo: *musica diabolica?* un tipo frio y cruel que rie con el sufrimiento de los demas que pinta tu cara asustada con tu propia sangre, su musica favorita son tus gritos suplicando que no los mates :'v

Garu: eh? ._.

Rui y Abyo: nos vio!? *se van corriendo? Y gritando como niñas?*

Lily: *se acerca a Garu* me alegra que vinieras ^^

Garu: porque me buscabas?

Con las chicas...

Pucca: no entiendo porque Garu se comporto asi...

Ching: *rie nerviosamente* asi son los chicos...

Pucca: algo pasa...

Ring: *va con ellas* a que no adivinan quien volvio!

Ching: Ring-ring callate!

Ring: una chica que esta un nivel y medio de Ganarme en belleza y encanto

Ching: que te calles ¬¬

Ring: nada mas y nada menos que Lily

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

Ching: oh no lo hiciste *se laza sobre Ring-ring y pelean*

Con el tsundere...digo…Garu

Lily: sabes extrañe la aldea pero extrañe otra cosa mucho mas

Garu: los martes de tacos?

Lily: *rie* aun eres divertido…no…a ti…recuerdas todas esas promesas que hicimos de niños?

Garu: algunas...

Lily: recuerdo bien una "Lily cuando sea grande ya no sere tsundere" *rie* cumpliste?

Garu: si..

Abyo: *a lo lejos* miente! :v

Garu: baka! *le avienta una piedra?*

Abyo: x.x

Lily: *rie un poco* tambien prometiste que ya no golpearias ni le bajarias la autoestima a Abyo

Garu: es solo un pasatiempo

Con Pucca..

Pucca: *celos* entonces esta con ella y no ha dejado a su harem...¬¬*

~Cine mental de Pucca~

Garu: *rodeado de su harem* jaja! Las amo a todas *las abraza*

Harem?: y nosotras a ti -3-

Abyo: señor hemos traido a otra chica para usted

Pucca: *amarrada de las manos* sueltenme!

Garu: *se acerca a ella* lo siento no me gustan lolis...

Abyo: era la unica :v

Ching: y usted pidio una loli

Garu: enserio?

Abyo: pero para que...ya que usted es dueño de montañas no creo que quiera un Terreno plano :v !

Pucca: baka! *lo golpea* ¬¬

Garu: aunque tengo un trabajo para ti...

Despues...

Pucca: *cocinando* ja! Yo les mostrare mis habilidades y me esforzare! *va a la habitacion de Garu*

Garu: *leyendo* pequeña loli que haces aqui?...

Pucca: (pequeña? ¬¬) a-ah!…es q-que la cena esta casi lista y-...

Garu: *se acerca a ella* no te habia visto de cerca eres muy linda

Pucca: eh? •\\\•

Garu: tenian razon yo pedi a una loli...porque *sonrie* soy un lolicon

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\\\•

Garu: *cierra la puerta y se acerca a Pucca* ya lo decidi te elijo a ti como esposa...pero yo quisiera tener una gran familia asi que hay que comenzar! X3 *se acerca loliconmente? A Pucca* Pucca: n-no e-espera! •\\\\\•

~Fin del cine mental~

Pucca: *sonrojada* claro! Como no me di cuenta...no me estoy esforzando! •\\\\\• *ve a Ching y escapa* tal vez el no sea mi novio pero es mio!

Con Garu...

Lily: *se sonroja un poco* y t-tambien recuerdo otra promesa...-\\\\\\-

Garu: ¿Cual es?

Lily: que tu y yo dariamos nuestro primer beso ^\\\^

Garu: (fue con la loli ¬\\\¬) ah…eso…lo siento pero yo...ya…

Lily: a-asi?

Garu: si...

Lily: el segundo?

Garu: ya

Lily: tercero?

Garu: ya...sabes yo te dire hasta cuando pares...

Lily: *celos* y con quienes fueron? ¬¬

Garu: no todos fueron con la misma lol-…chica...

Lily: ella es tu novia!?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!? C-Claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Lily: entonces por que la besas tanto? ¬¬

Garu: b-bueno...como explicarlo...

Lily: ella te gusta?

Garu: b-bueno...ella es solo una amig- ¬\\\¬

Lily: *suspira* y yo que pense...que tu y yo...sabes mejor olvidalo...

Garu: por favor! Superalo eso fue hace años ¬¬

Lily: y todos esos años te segui amando mucho

Garu: y yo al dia siguiente que te fuiste…te olvide ¬¬

Lily: dame aunque sea una oportunidad!...*lo abraza*

Garu: y-yo no soy muy experto en esto...pero en rechazar si...asi que no

Lily: es por ella?

Garu: ...tal vez…pero...

Lily: *lo abraza mas* me prometiste que estariamos juntos

Garu: esas eran solo palabras de niños de 7 años

Lily: pero...prometiste que me darias mi primer beso •\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-tengo que cumplir?

Lily: recuerda que tu castigo seria...convertirte en uke

((Eso es imposible la palabra seme lo define a el :v))

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Pero yo...

Lily: *se acerca a el* vamos Garu no has podido olvidarme

Garu: *voltea hacia otro lado*

Lily: solo un beso n.n

Garu: segura?

Lily: s-si *se sonroja un poco*

Garu: (lo siento Pucca...) *se acerca a Lily*

Con Pucca...

Pucca: ese baka ¬¬...que bueno que Abyo me dijo en donde estaba *lo ve a lo lejos* oh ahi est-...c-con otra chica

Garu: *besa a Lily*

Pucca: n-no...*retrocede y se va corriendo*

Garu: *se separa* listo ya cumpli ¬¬

Lily: *lo abraza* vamos a ver una pelicula *lo jala del brazo* vamos..quiero ver a Mio! *se lo lleva*

Con Pucca

Pucca: *entra a la casa*

Mio: hola Pucca

Pucca: *se cubre la cara* hola *camina hacia su habitacion y se cae* =_=U

Mio y Yani: ¿te ocurrio algo?

Pucca: *los ve* chicos...*los abraza muuy fuerte mientras llora* fue horrible!...el estaba con esa chica llamada Lily y la b-beso! TToTT

Mio: Lily?

Yani: x.x

Yani: ella era rubia? No era loli y era un poco mas alta que tu?

Pucca: oye acaso lees la mente?

Yani: no…vienen para aca *los señala*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? *los ve* maldicion! *corre hacia la sala* eh!? Por que aqui!? *escucha la puerta* ya que =_=U *se tira cae en el sofa* auch...mi cabeza x.x *prende la tv*

Garu: *entra junto con Lily* y..

Lily: en donde esta Mio?

Garu: de seguro esta *ve la tv encendida* (maldicion! La loli llego antes!) Viendo la tv?

Lily: un Gato viendo la tv? ._.?

Garu: a-ah si...el ve una telenovela y...

Lily: *rie* esta bien te creo ^^ *se acerca al sofa*

Garu: (no! Esto se pondra feo)

~Cine mental de Garu~

Lily: Garu Sanada! Por que hay otra chica aqui!? ¬¬

Pucca: oye baka! Quien es ella!? ¬¬

Garu: bueno ella es...y ella es..

Lily: ja! Lo sabia eres dueño de tu harem ¬¬

Pucca: bueno el ya esta comprometido...como con 2 o tres chicas =_=U

Lily: y todavia es peor te gustan lolis!?

Pucca: oye! Yo no soy loli! ¬¬ *se lanza sobre ella y pelean*

Lily: espera mejor contra Garu el rey del harem ¬¬

Pucca: *sonrie yanderemente* tienes razon *se acercan a Garu*

Garu: n-no esperen!

Las dos: *lo golpean?*

~Fin del cine mental~

Lily: Garu Sanada!

Garu: lo siento no se nada por que me voy a vivir a Alaska *retrocede*

Lily: eh? De que hablas? Solo te queriapreguntar quien es esta adorable loli? *-*

Garu: *se acerca y ve a Pucca dormida* ah..eso? *señala a Pucca* pues..

Pucca: *se levanta* (y ahora que?) *celos on* hola ¬¬

Lily: oh...hola...^^

Garu: Lily ella es Pucca y ella es...(maldicion! Que digo?)

Pucca: su loli •-•U

Lily: *ve a los dos* ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: *nerviosos* ^^U

Lily: *rie un poco* esta bien

Pucca y Garu: (se lo creyo!?)

Pucca: b-bueno me-mejor yo me voy ^-^U *camina hacia su habitacion*

Garu: n-no espera! *la jala* quedate

Pucca y Lily: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: si...vamos a ver una pelicula...y...*se sienta en el sofa*

Pucca y Lily: *se ven entre si* yo..*corren para sentarse junto a Garu*

Pucca: *wins!?* ja! ja! *ve a Lily*

Lily: *loser?* ¬¬

Despues...

Lily: *ve el reloj* ya es tarde

Garu: cierto ¿Quieres que te valla a dejar?

Lily: no...asi estoy bien pero… gracias ^^ *ve a Pucca* se quedo dormida...

Pucca: *dormida abraza a Garu*

Garu: si...

Lily: bueno...nos vemos *lo trata de besar*

Pucca: *jala a Garu y evita que Lily lo bese*

Garu: adios...

Lily: *se levanta y se va*

Garu: *carga a Pucca y se la lleva a su habitacion* le debo una..gracias *la recuesta y se va*

Pucca: *dormida* t-te quiero…

Garu: *suspira* porque?…tuviste que volver?…*mueve su cabeza* no ella ya no me gusta *ve una foto de Pucca* eres tu...

En otro lugar...

Rui: *leyendo* ¿Como te fue?

Lily: bien...al principio pero cuando llegamos a su casa u.u

Rui: oh..conociste a la pequeña-neko-Pucca?

Lily: la conoces?

Rui: si...al parecer *le da una carpeta con varios archivos* ella vive con Garu

Lily: *abre la carpeta* eh? Pero cuando paso?

Rui: puede sonar raro pero fue de la noche a la mañana…y por lo visto Garu-chan esta muuy interesado en ella e_e

Lily: entonces es ella...la chica misteriosa...necesito saber mas sobre ella

Rui: claro ^^

* * *

Fin del capitulo 10

Miko: al fin termine -u-

Abyo y Niko: *en un rincon traumados* no pregunten ._.

Miko: cof yaoi cof e.e

Niko: ah! Callate ¬¬

Miko: pero si solo fue un beshito -3-

Abyo: si pero ambos somos chicos :'v

Miko: *ignorar* bueno contestare esta pregunta "¿Por que los cines mentales son raro?"

Niko: ella los saca de su mente tan perturbadora

Abyo: y siniestra :'v

Miko: claro que no ¬¬...bueno yo me pongo en el lugar de los personajes y me imagino lo que ellos piensan :v

Niko y Abyo: aja ¬¬

Miko: bueno nos vemos pronto ^^

Bye-nee~


	11. El festival escolar

Miko: bueno aqui esta el capitulo 11 disfrutenlo y perdon por las demoras u.u

* * *

Sooga se preparaba para su aniversario y en la preparatoria de Sooga se hacian los preparativos para su festival escolar...

Ching: *golpea el escritorio* y bien! Que es lo que les gustaria hacer para el festival?

Abyo: comer! :v

Todos-Abyo: *le arrojan sus libretas* ¬¬

Abyo: no! :'v

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* (y ahora que lily volvio ya casi no puedo estar con el tsundere...su harem tambien me impide estar con el)

Dada: ¿Que les parece un cafe cosplay?

Ching: suena bien...pero el director no dijo que este año cada grupo debe de hacer dos cosas asi que seria *anota en el pizarron* el cafe cosplay y una obra!

Todos-Ching y Garu: si!

Garu: paso! ._./ *se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida*

Ching: tsundere! ¬¬ *le avienta el borrador el la cabeza* no! Tu tienes que participar *se acerca yanderemente a el*

Garu: no! Espera que haces!?

Ching: *amarrando a Garu* solo tomo medidas para que no escapes ¬¬

Garu: *moviendose* esto es demasiado! ¬¬

Todos: *los ven*

Ching: entonces haremos el cafe cosplay y...la obra de teatro alguna idea?

Abyo: yo! *se levanta* "El tsundere que tiene un harem de chicas hermosas pero el prefiere a las lolis porque es un lolicon" :v?

Tobe: esa no existe =_=U

Garu: *comienza a arrastrase* (esto no saldra bueno)

Ching: *lo detiene* mm...

Kira: ¿Que les parece "La cenicienta"? :v

Ching: si!...y ahora daremos los papeles por votacion *rie malvadamente* bueno yo propongo que esto sea un personaje principal *señala a Garu*

Garu: *mordiendo la cuerda* eh? ._.

Abyo: si! Se queda :v

Ching: levanten la mano los que esten de acuerdo

Todos: *levantan la mano*

Ching: y ahora quien quiere ser falta el otro personaje principal

Todas-Ching y Pucca: *se miran salvajemente entre si*

Garu: *se desamarra* voto por chocolate-chan?

Ching: los dulces no pueden ¬¬

Garu: minimo dime quien sere yo

Ching: no!

Abyo: voto por la loli :vTodos-Pucca: *voltean a verla*

Pucca: *voltea y los ve* eh? ¿Q-Que les pasa?

Abyo: seras un personaje principal :v

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

Ching: levanten la mano -w-

Todos-El Harem: *levantan la mano*

Ching: esta decidido -w-

Garu: si!

Todos-Garu: *lo ven*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-ella es la unica de aqui que no me acosara ¬\\\¬

Despues...

Pucca: Ching! Porque lo hiciste!?

Ching: perdon pero yo no fui la que te escogio aunque si lo hubiera hecho -u-

Pucca: y ¿Quien fue?

Ching: Abyo :v

Pucca: lo golpeare ¬¬

Ching: no hace falta *señala a Abyo*

Garu: *modo tsundere al maximo* baka! Porque lo hiciste!? ¬\\\¬

Abyo: amor? :v

Garu: ¿Q-Que? No es que Yo no amo a la loli s-si n-no q-que ¬\\\¬

Abyo: ¿Que? Yo no dije nada de Pucca...lo hice por amor al teatro :'v aunque acabas de decir que tu...

Garu: *lo golpea* y-yo no dije nada! ¬\\\¬ *golpeando a Abyo*

Pucca: tienes razon...apuesto a que Garu hubiera preferido a Lily *se hace bolita?*

Ching: claro que no...el estaba feliz pero como es un tsundere no lo admitía ¬¬

Pucca:...*se levanta* tienes razón!

Ching: ahora vamos...el festival comienza el Miércoles debemos ir por varias cosas

Pucca: si ^^

Abyo: *llorando* :'v

Ching: *se acerca a el* que te paso?

Abyo: Garu me queria convertir en su uke :'v

Pucca: *celos on* ¿Que? ¬¬ *jala a Garu de la corbata* no intentes escapar ¬¬*

Garu: no le dije nada ¬¬

~Flash back~

Abyo: deja de golpearme ¬¬

Garu: tu te lo mereces ¬¬

Abyo: ja! Pero eso no me duele :v

Garu: *lo mira sadicamente* te dare en tu punto mas debil *lo toma del menton* serías mi uke?

Abyo: *llora*

~Fin del flash back~

Garu: lo dije de broma

Abyo: ademas Tobe era tu uke :v

Pucca: (solo el es mi tsundere-seme?) ¬¬

Ching: en fin Garu...que opinas que regrese la pequeña-neko-Pucca? e.e

Garu: (no estaria mal -\\\\- pero •-•!) *celos on* no ¬¬

Ching: porque? :'v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-nadie va a querer a una loli como maid ¬\\\¬ solo...

Abyo: Garu! El estaria feliz :v

Ching: y mas si es esta linda loli *-*9

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* n-no es para tanto

Garu: pero...¿Porqué no nos dicen quienes seremos? ¬¬

Pucca: y por que nosotros dos? ¬¬

Ching y Abyo: ambos hacen una linda pareja +-+9

Pucca y Garu: miren quienes hablan =_=U

Ching: como sea Garu *le da una bolsa* tendrás que usar eso para el cafe cosplay -w-

Garu: la bolsa? ¬¬

Ching: obvió no ¬¬...lo que esta adentro :v

Garu: *ve la bolsa* un traje de maid?

Ching: si todos votaron por que tu seas ((cof no es un personaje mio cof cof)) Sebastián! :v

Abyo: y asi será :v

Garu: es obligatorio? ¬¬

Ching: si ¬¬ y se dice que los estudiantes que mas se esfuerzen y trabajen duro ganaran algo...

Pucca y Garu: no me importa no participare ¬¬

Abyo: creo que era un bono para comprar muchos dulces :v

Pucca: enserio? *-*

Garu: dulces eh?...

~Cine mental e Garu~

Pucca: *comiendo dulces* estan deliciosos X3 *abraza a Garu* gracias por regalarmelos ^^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no te hagas una idea equivocada y-yo solo lo hice p-p..¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca a el* oye ^^ *se acerca mas y lo besa*

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: (la loli seria mia!) *-*

Pucca: (los dulces serian mios!) *-*

Pucca y Garu: dare mi mejor esfuerzo! +-+9

Despues...

Ring: valla nunca los habia visto a esos dos trabajar tan duro

Tina: tienes razon

Kira: eh?

Miki: se refieren a

Rui: Pucca-chan y Garu-chan?

Lily: eso creo...

Ching: pero...

Abyo: a decir verdad

Shiro, Tobe y Dada: esos dos

Todos: me asustan un poco =_=U

Pucca: *decorando* ja! Tsundere eres muy lento

Garu: *acomodando las mesas* eso lo dices solo por que te toco lo mas facil ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: oigan ustedes 11! Dejen de estar hablando y ayuden! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: eso si es escalofriante...-.-U

Despues...

Garu: *modo tsundere on* no! Me niego a hacerlo ¬\\\¬

Ching: pero es solo un beshito -3-

Garu: *modo tsundere on* t-tu no entiendes tengo que besar a Pucca ¬\\\¬ es obvio que yo no quiero eso ¬u¬

Pucca: y yo crees que quiero que me beses? ¬\\\¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: (acaso no pueden ser tan obvios -_-)

Abyo: es como si fuera un beso de novios :v

Pucca y Garu: ser novio/a de eso? *se señalan entre si* ¬\\\¬

Ching: pues que esperaban…que las personas se besen sin ser novios

Pucca y Garu: bueno...*se ven entre si* n-no tiene nada de malo hacerlo •\\\•

Garu: ademas prefiero no hacerlo =_=U *voltea a ver a su harem?*

Harem: *aura diabólica* no te preocupes ^^9 estamos bien

Garu: esta bien...*voltea hacia otro lado*

Harem: *ve a Pucca* ¬¬

Pucca: *las ve* ja! *wins?* :D

Harem: *losers?* ¬¬ :'v

Y asi pasaron los dos dias restantes hasta el dia del festival...

Ching: valla todo lo terminamos muy rapido

Abyo: gracias a las fuerzas tsunderes y lolis! :v

Ching: si...ahora...*saca una camara* *-*9 damas y caballeros la pequeña-neko-Pucca!

Pucca: *sale del vestidor* ¿Q-Qué tal? •\\\•

Abyo: kawaii :v

Ching: super kawaii!...faltas tu tsundere :v

Garu: *suspira* ya que ¬¬ *sale del vestidor* y?

Harem y Pucca: *les sangra la nariz* a-ah...e-es t-tan *caen al suelo* t-tan...

Abyo: sexy no? -u-

Ching: les esta llenando el corazon =_=

Abyo: vamos Sebastián di algo

Garu: mmm...*fingiendo* hermosas princesas permitanme llenarlas de amor *sonrie*

Harem y Pucca: *hemorragia nasal al maximo* •\\\\\•

Abyo: eso es convincente -u-

Ching: *ve a las chicas* y mucho -w-

Después...

Harem: ya terminamos! Nos toca nuestro descanso! Todas comeremos aqui y queremos a Garu!

Ching: esta bien ._. Eto...Garu *se acerca a el* te volvieron a pedir! =_=U

Garu: ah! Ya van mas de 60 veces hoy =_=U (tambien han pedido a mi-..la loli varias veces ¬¬) y quenes son?

Ching: tu harem -_- se amable

Garu: mmm...amable eh? *va con ellas*

Harem: *-* h-hola Garu

Garu: *fingiendo* oh hola hermosas bru- señoritas que es lo que van a pedir?

Harem: un Garu muy tsundere y demasiado lindo para llevar *-*

Garu: no hay ^^

Lily: asi?

Garu: si ^^

Miki: pero...

Kira: aqui hay uno

Garu: ya les dije que se agostaron ^^

Ring: pero aqui estas tu

Garu: oh enserio?

Tina: si! Y te queremos ¬¬

Garu: oh!...lo siento el último se lo llevo la pequeña loli de allá *señala a Pucca* ^^

Harem: no...no...no tienes que ser amable

Garu: pues amablemente las rechazo ^^

Ching: Garu termino tu turno

Garu: valla…al fin! *se quita la corbata* adios!

Ching recuerda ensayar mañana es la obra

Garu: oh cierto..

Pucca: *va con el* nos vamos ya?

Garu: si...*se van*

Harem: porque!? :'v

Ching: Pucca Wins! \\._.\

Despues en la casa de Garu...

Garu: *quitandose la camisa* odie ese trabajo...¬¬

Pucca: al igual que yo y mira *le muestra un costal lleno de papeles*

Garu: y que son?

Pucca: números de chicos -.-U

Garu: *celos on* oh..

Pucca: *patea el saco* pero yo los rechace...

Garu: amablemente?

Pucca: si!

Garu: *ve el costal* ya se! *lo lanza por la ventana*

Pucca: *toma su libreto y lo comienza a leer* no puedo creer los papeles que nos dieron -_-U

Garu: mañana es el ultimo dia del festival y debemos de hacer la obra =_=U

Pucca: s-si pero no podremos hacer el beso v-verdad?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* m-mira el lado bueno...ya nos hemos besado antes ¬\\\¬

Pucca: t-tienes razon •\\\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Quieres ensayar la parte del beso? P-Porque ya sabes...sera mas dificil si no lo hacemos ¬\\\¬

Pucca: s-si tienes razon •\\\\\•

Garu: *se sonroja un poco y se acerca a ella* ¬\\\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca a el* •\\\\\•

Garu: *la besa*

Pucca: *corresponde*

2 minutos después...

Pucca: *se separa* oye seguimos ensayando?

Garu: *la ve* si

Pucca: esta bien *lo besa*

Garu: *corresponde y rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Pucca* ¬\\\\\¬

Pucca: *rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Garu* -\\\\\\-

Al dia siguiente...

Ching: chicos si ensayaron?

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* s-si ^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* un poco ¬\\\¬

Ching: perfecto! Ya casi nos toca...asi que vallanse a cambiar

Pucca y Garu: si...*se van*

Garu: *sale del vestidor* me veo...ridiculo

Harem: *se avalanza sobre el* ah! Te ves hermoso! *-*

Pucca: *sale del vestidor y ve a Garu* ¬¬* *aura diabólica* hum...*toma una escoba* la probare ¬¬ *golpea a Garu con la escoba* Baka! Ya casi es nuestro turno -.-*

Garu: ya se! ¬¬ *se levanta*

Abyo: *hablando por un microfono* na...probando 1 2 3! :v

Lily: es

Pucca y Garu: el baka...

* * *

Abyo: ahora daremos comienzo con mi hermoso canto :v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬ *le quita el micrófono* ahora daremos comienzo con nuestra obra...

Abyo: la lol- *Ching lo golpea* perdon u.u la Cenicienta :v

Ching: ¬¬

Abyo: Había una vez...en Un reino muy lejano...

Ching: Un señor de la alta sociedad que vivia solo con su hija...Cenicienta y el pensaba que a la pequeña le haría falta el amor de una madre a su hija...asi que se volvio a casar con una Duquesa y ella tenia a dos hijas de la misma edad que Cenicienta...las tres siempre estuvieron celosas de cenicienta…

Abyo: paso tiempo y su padre murio misteriosamente

Aby: *se sienta junto a Gara* me muero por ver la obra

Gara: *asiente con la cabeza* aun siguen narrando...onne-chan me dijo que seria uno de los personajesprincipales junto con Pucca-nee ^^

Aby: oh!

Abyo: paso tiempo y la fortuna que era de cenicienta su madrastra se la gastaba junto con sus dos hermanastras mientras que cenicienta hacia la limpieza de su propia casa

~Se abre el telón~

Gara: *ve a "Cenicienta"* no puede...o.o

Aby: ser o.o

Garu: *llorando mientras limpia el suelo* (te matare despues de esto Ching ¬¬)

Tobe: *entra junto con Shiro y Dada* Cenicienta! No has terminado aun? ¬¬

Garu: Ma-Madrastra (esta es la mejor parte -.-)

Shiro: ja! Te falto aqui *arroja tierra al suelo* :v

Gara: *grabando* esto vale oro *-*

Aby: por que los chicos interpretan a chicas =_=U

Garu: *barriendo* porque son tan crueles conmigo :'v

~Tocan la puerta~

Garu: *abre la puerta*

Kira: *le da un sobre a Garu* una carta del rey *se va*

Garu: del rey?

Tobe: *va corriendo hacia Garu junto con Shiro y Dada* del rey!? *se tropieza con el vestido y se cae junto con Shiro y Dada* °w°

Aby: grabaste eso?

Gara: si

Garu: *se cubre la cara y rie* s-si es del rey ^^U

Shiro: *se levanta y se la quita a Garu* o-oh!

Tobe: *se la quita y la lee* habra un gran baile

Shiro y Dada: un baile!?

Tobe: en honor al príncipe

Shiro y Dada: el Príncipe!?

Tobe: sera esta noche y todas las jóvenes del reino estan invitadas

Garu: e-entonces y-yo puedo ir!?

Las tres: 1..2..3 NOP! ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Ching: y en la noche :v

Tobe: cuida bien de la casa...llegaremos muy tarde adios! :v *se van*

Garu: *llora?*

Abyo: *aparece volando y cantando* no debes llorar! :v

Garu: que asco una cosa rara *lo golpea con su escoba*

Abyo: espera! :'v soy tu hada madrina :v

Garu: wow ¬¬ (te odio ¬¬)

Abyo: dime porque lloras? :v

Garu: es que no puedo ir al baile y...

Abyo: dejamelo a mi *le aparece una carroza*

Garu: gracias Pero...

Abyo: *le aparece un conductor*

Miki: tada!? /._./

Garu: oye! No puedo ir sin un vestido

Abyo: oh cierto...*mueve su barita y le aparece a Garu un vestido* te ves hermoso-sa!

Garu: *con el vestido* gracias ¬¬

Abyo: sera mejor que te vallas por que el hechizo se acabara a las 12:00 :v

Garu: esta bien...gracias

Ching: después de un rato llego al Castillo y...

Ring: damas y caballeros con ustedes el principe! :v

Pucca: *camina hacia el trono* gracias por haber venido! (Voy a matarte despues de esto Ching ¬¬)

Gara: es mi imaginacion o el principe es algo shota

Aby: es Pucca!

Gara: enserio!?

Lily: hijo mio en donde has estado?

Pucca: escapando de todo esto...ya te lo dije no me quiero casar ¬¬

Tina: p-pero debes de casarte es l-la ley

Pucca: como sea ¬¬ *camina hacia la pista de baile*

Lily: y ahora que hare?

Tina: que espera que el choque con el amor de su vida?

Pucca: no me casare..*choca con Garu* a-auch

Lily: eh? *ve a Pucca*

Garu: l-lo s-siento estas bien?

Pucca: *lo ve* s-si

Lily: ya vez!? *los señala* tenias razon…las luces! Y la musica! Ya!

~Comienzan a tocar y las luces se encienden mas~

Pucca: ¿Q-Quieres bailar? *le extiende la mano*

Garu: s-si *la toma de la mano y comienzan a bailar*

*Bailan hacia el balcón*

Pucca: y?...¿Cual es tu nombre?

Garu: yo...

~Dan las doce~

Garu: debo de irme! *comienza a correr*

Pucca: no...espera!

Garu: *se le cae la zapatilla pero sigue corriendo*

Pucca: *ve y recoje la zapatilla*

Ching: y al dia siguiente...

Garu: *sirviendo el desayuno*

Tobe: *entra corriendo* chicas! Y Cenicienta ya se enteraron?

Shiro: de que Mamá?

Tobe: recuerdan a la chica misteriosa de anoche? La que bailo con el principe..

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Las dos: si!

Tobe: se dice que esa chica dejo su zapatilla y a la que le quede el principe se casara con ella

Garu: *grita?* lo siento...debo de irme *se va a su habitación*

Tobe: *lo sigue y lo encierra*

Garu: no! *ve por la ventana* ya llegaron!

Tobe: su majestad pase por favor

Pucca: s-si (creo que esto es lo mas raro que he hecho en toda mi vida ._.) *entra*

Tina: quienes se mediran la zapatilla?

Shiro y Dada: yo! ._./

Tina: pero que fe- adorables jovencitas ._.

Tobe: que pase la primera...

Shiro: *se sienta* yo!

Garu: mm...como podre salir?...

Mio: *le entrega la llave* nya!

Garu: gracias *la toma abre la puerta y va con los demas*

Tina: a ninguna le quedo asi que

Garu: esperen!

Pucca: *lo ve* eh?

Garu: puedo probarmela?

Tina: si

Tobe: no!

Garu: *empuja y tira a Tobe* si! *se sienta*

Tina: *le puebra la zapatilla* le queda!

Pucca: si! Sabia que eras tu! *la/o? Abraza?*

Garu: ja! *señala a Tobe, Shiro y a Dada* en su cara

Pucca: (aqui vamos) *lo besa*

Garu: *corresponde* -\\\\-

Ching: y vivieron felices por siempre fin! :v

~Se cierra el telón~

Pucca: *se separa y se limpia la boca* XC baka! que asco!

Garu: *limpiandose la boca* lo mismo digo

Todos-Pucca y Garu: (asi o mas obvios) -_-U

* * *

Fin del capitulo 11

Miko: nya! Termine! XC

Abyo: al fin floja :v!

Miko: cashate ya estoy triste

Niko: porqué :v ?

Miko: pos ya casi termina esta historia u.u

Niko y Abyo: si tienes razon u.u

Miko: no se pierdan los ultimos capítulos X3 esta semana 6:30 pm? Ok'ya :v nos vemos

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	12. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Miko: hola a todos mis nekos super kawaiis!? X3 ...bueno chicos/as como saben ya casi termina esta historia u.u y varios de ustedes me han estado preguntando

Niko: "¿Habra mas fics?"

Miko: pues sinceramente...yo amo escribir fics! Y mas si son de Pucca ^\\\^ y he estado pensando en hacer otro claro despues de terminar los otros dos y bueno...para este le agregare 3 ovas y tal vez capítulos especiales…en fin aqui el capitulo 12 disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Era un viernes como cualquier otro...raro? Y en la casa de Gara...

Pucca: *golpeando a Garu* baka dame ese chocolate! ¬¬

Garu: n-no! Es mio! ¬¬

Gara: ambos ganaron el premio y no lo comparten entre si ^^U

Garu: *se come el chocolate* ja! ¬u¬

Pucca: oye! *aura diabolica* tu! ¬¬

Garu: n-no espera ¿¡Q-Que haces!?

Pucca: *lo encierra en el armario* ¬¬

Gara: *rie un poco* ^^ *suspira*

Pucca: que pasa Gara? *se acerca a ella*

Gara: n-no es nada...solo que te veo a ti y a Garu-nee y...me siento...

Pucca: triste?Gara: *abraza a Pucca muuy fuerte* como una solterona!

Pucca: x.x e-eh?

Gara: pero conoci a alguien… *se sonroja un poco y suelta a Pucca?*

Pucca: enserio? Y quien es

Gara: n-no puedo decirlo...

Pucca: eh y porque no?

Gara: por Garu-nee

Pucca: *rie un poco* no creo que sea tan malo…y si asi fuera diria que Tobe su pero enemigo te guste ^-^

Gara: *asiente con la cabeza*

Pucca: eh? ._. S-si es Tobe?

Gara: *se sonroja un poco* si! ^^...pero se lo que Garu-nee haria si yo le digo..

~Cine mental de Gara~

Gara: onne-chan…

Garu: si?

Gara: tengo novio ^^

Garu: enserio? Y quien es?

Tobe: *abraza a Gara* soy yo…Garu-nee *sonrie*

Garu: 3…2…1 *saca su katana y sadicamente se acerca a Tobe* alejate de mi hermana! ¬¬

Tobe: *grito de niña?*

~Fin del cine mental de Gara~

Pucca: tienes razon -.-*

Gara: sera imposible acercarme a el u.u

Pucca: ya se! Yo te ayudare!

Gara: enserio!? *la abraza* gracias...

Pucca: debemos de buscar una excusa...que te parece la fiesta de Tina?

Gara: perfecto! Tobe me habia invitado...

Pucca: yo estare con Garu y lo alejare de ustedes dos lo mas que pueda!

Gara: Por eso eres mi favorita de todo su harem ^^…ojala a ti y a Garu-nee dejaran de ser tan timidos y esten juntos al fin

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? C-Claro q-que no ¬\\\¬

Gara: hablando de el creo que sera mejor que lo saques del armario =_=U

Pucca: cierto *se levanta y abre el armario*

Garu: *jugando con su telefono* oh..al fin

Pucca: *lo saca jalandolo del cuello de su camisa*

Garu: por cierto Gara *se levanta y le muestra un albúm* ¿¡Por que trajiste esto!? ¬¬

Gara: *le quita el albúm* oh se lo iba a regalar a Pucca-nee *le da el albúm*

Garu: no esper-!

Pucca: *ve varias fotos* valla es una niña muuy linda eres tu Gara?

Gara: *deteniendo a Garu* en realidad es Garu *rie*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?...antes eras muy lindo y adorable

Garu: e-enserio? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¿¡Que te paso!?

Gara: *rie mas* XD

Garu: *le quita el albúm a Pucca* suficiente! ¬\\\¬

Despues...

Pucca: *aun viendo el albúm*

Garu: como es que te lo quedaste? ¬¬

Pucca: es que te veias tan adorable *u*

Garu: mi madre me vestia asi

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: si...mis padres esperaban a una niña pero naci yo ¬¬

Pucca: la maldicion del tsundere?

Garu: algo asi y como tenian muchas cosas de niñas y no querian desperdiciarlas me vestian asi...años despues nacio Gara

Pucca: *rie un poco* o-oye…iras a la fiesta de Tina esta noche?

Garu: eh? Porque lo preguntas

Pucca: oh por nada solo curiosidad...

Garu: eso creo...

Pucca: iras con alguien?

Garu: no...¿Porque?

Pucca: v-v-vamos juntos! •\\\•

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!? ¿¡P-Por que iria con una loli!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¬¬* porque...soy adorable?

Garu: y? ¬¬

Pucca: si no me llevas le mostrare esta foto *le muestra una foto de Garu con un vestido rosa* a toda la escuela ¬¬

Garu: no te atreverias! ¬¬

Pucca: *se desabrocha un poco la camisa* y otra a Ching ¬¬

Garu: *la ve* e-espera ¿¡Q-Que haces!? •\\\\\•

Pucca: nada *jala a Garu haciendo que el caiga encima de ella*Garu: e-espera!

Pucca: *sonrie* Mio!

Mio: *les toma una foto* listo!

Garu: porque lo hiciste!? *se levanta*

Pucca: *carita kawaii?* solo queria que me invitaras a ir contigo a la fiesta...

Garu: *la ve* eso es chantaje! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: esa foto tambien se la mostrare a toda la escuela!

Garu: me tomaran como lolicon! ¬¬

Pucca: entonces...me llevaras? ^^

Garu: *se sonroja un poco* esta bien...¬\\\¬

Pucca: ah! *lo abraza*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y-ya no uses esa clase de chantaje ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo ve* •\\\\\•

Garu: *la ve* •\\\\\•

Pucca: ah...cierto s-solo asi me llevarias a la fiesta ¬\\\¬

Garu: e-es que y-yo...

Pucca: cierto...debo irme nos vemos despues *se abrocha la camisa y se va*

Garu: esper-! Ah!

Mio: jaja!

Garu: ¿Que? ¬\\\¬

Yani: querias a Pucca mas tiempo abrazandote no? e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Mio: mira la foto *se la muestra*

Garu: *la ve* ella dice tener inocencia aun..y se le ocurren este tipo de planes ¬¬

Mio y Yani: *ven a Garu* valla no sabemos el porque ella es asi ¬¬

Garu: por cierto me podrias pasar esa foto?

Mio y Yani: es claro que no tiene explicación =_=U

Con Pucca...

Pucca: y es por eso que estare con el tsundere

Ching: hay que mal y yo que queria estar contigo -3-

Pucca: pero tambien sales ganando estaras con Abyo -3-

Ching: *se sonroja un poco* pero tu...

Pucca: eh?

Ching: Tu iras con Garu no?...pero el de seguro estara rodeado de su harem y...

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* estas loca!? A mi no me i-importa ¬\\\¬

Ching: a menos que...*se acerca a ella*

Pucca: eh?

Ching: *sonrie* te pondre muy muy linda tanto que el tsundere no te dejara sola

Pucca: -u-...•-•! ¿¡Que!?

Ching: lo que oiste pequeña neko ^^ *se la lleva*

En otro lugar...

Lily: y?...¿Como les ha ido?

Kira: bromeas no?

Lily: *rie* por las caras de todo ustedes se nota que muuy mal

Miki: ah! Ni lo digas...ha sido muy dificil poder acercarnos a Garu

Tina: ay pequeñas tontas es muy dificil gracias a Pucca

Shiro: aunque tambien es muy dificil acercarnos aella

Hiro: y el causante es Garu...a veces terminamos medio muertos o en situaciones algo yaois -.-*

Rui: *entra y se sienta junto a ellos* hola pequeños llego onne-san ^^

Todos-Rui: Hola Rui...

Rui: ¿Por que las caras largas?

Lily: pues por que todos nuestros planes aun no han dado frutos...

Rui: ay..pobrecillos

Hiro: mejor callate tu tampoco has logrado nada ¬¬

Rui: enserio?

Todos-Rui: *ven a Rui* no nos digas que...

Rui: asi es *arroja unos documentos a la mesa* al fin los investigue muuy bien *sonrie* oh...y al parecer esos dos no son lo que ellos aparentan ser...tan solo lean el expediente de Pucca… resulta que esa pequeña es el ángel de Garu…aw que adorable *carita tierna*

Kira: pero no se supone que ella ya se deberia haber ido

Tina: si…ya casi ha pasado un mes y ella aun sigue aqui

Rui: oh eso...miren esto *les muestra una foto* al parecer el la convirtio en su familiar

Lily: wow...y ¿Porqué dices que Garu no es lo que aparenta?

Rui: *rie un poco* esto sonara algo ironico

Todos-Rui: *lo voltean a ver* eh?

Rui: al parecer el pequeño tsundere es uno de nosotros…pero solo es un 50%

Lily: lo sabia!

Tina: entonces Garu es...

Rui: exacto...el es casi un demonio *ve una foto de Garu*

Shiro: *leyendo el expediente de Pucca* wow! Espera! Aqui dice que ella deberia de haber cuidado de una chica…

Ring: pero Garu no es uke

Rui: por eso dije que era ironico...investige mas y resulta que ambos estan unidos por el hilo rojo del destino *rie* que cursi no

Hiro: yo lo llamaria broma...un ángel y un demonio unidos!?

Todos: *rie*

Shiro: por que no vamos por el y...

Lily: no! Ya no podemos seguir holgazaneando recuerda por que estamos aqui...ademas cada segundo tenemos un nuevo integrante

Rui: calla!...ese tsundere es nada mas y nada menos...

Todos-Rui: ¬.¬?

Rui: nuestro principe y futuro rey *sonrie*

Todos-Rui: ¿¡Que!?

Rui: asi es...su madre era nuestra querida reina...pero el no lo sabe aun asi que esta la nueva misión es convertirlo en un demonio por completo asi que sera mejor que comencemos a trabajar *se levanta y se va*

Con los demás...

Pucca: y?...como me veo? *se sonroja un poco* •\\\\\•

Ching: muuy linda! *-*9

Abyo: Pretty! *good joob* =u=

Garu: *modo tsundere on* l-loli ¬\\\¬

Ching: *ve el reloj* oh se hace tarde sera mejor que nos apresuremos...

Abyo: si! Esta noche habra karaoke :v *se va junto con Ching*

Garu: n-nos vamos?

Pucca: si *lo toma de la mano y siguen a Ching y Abyo*

Despues...

Garu: *ve a Gara* oh ahi esta Gara *camina hacia ella*

Pucca: *lo detiene* Mira alla esta chocolate-chan *señala una fuente de chocolate*

Garu: *-* *camina hacia la fuente* estoy de suerte no hay nadie *cubren su cabeza con un costal y se lo llevan*

Pucca: *buscando a Garu* que raro...

Ching: a donde habra ido?

Abyo: no! ensayo su rutina de canto para dejarme en ridiculo :'v

Ching: eso es ridiculo ¬¬

Abyo: entonces...lo raptaron los aliens D:

Pucca: si =_=U *choca con Hiro* l-lo siento...

Hiro: *la ve* oh Pucca *sonrie y le besa la mano* valla ya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

Pucca: hace unas 15 horas? =_=U

Hiro: *fail!* a-ah si…mira por que no pruebas esto *le da un vaso*

Pucca: ¿Qué es?

Hiro es ponche *le da a Ching y a Abyo*

Abyo: oh! *lo prueba* rico :v

Ching: *lo prueba* si...

Pucca: enserio *lo bebe* tienen razon...no se porque pero quiero mas!

Con Garu...

Garu: no sean cobardes! *se desamarra y se quita el saco* eh?

Rui: Garu-chan...

Harem: bienvenido ^^

Garu: *ve al rededor* esta bien esto ya no es gracioso en donde estamos? ¬¬

Shiro: valla que es molesto…te golpearia pero

Lily: tu nos matarias...

Garu: tienen razon...asi que me voy...*comienza a caminar*

Rui: su majestad a donde vas?

Garu: *se detiene* oye! no tengo tiempo para tus bromitas tontas...¬¬

Ring: pero es la verdad cariño

Garu: *voltea y ve a todos haciendole reverencia* eh? ._.

Rui: *se acerca a el* dejame explicartelo pequeño

Garu: d-de que hablas?

Rui: tu eres un semi-demonio

Garu: oh que interesante…¬¬ *sigue caminando*

Shiro: *lo detiene* espera! Sabemos lo de Pucca asi que te conviene escucharnos

Garu: *suspira* hablen ¬¬

Con los demas...

Pucca: *borracha* ¿Que tenia esa cosa?

Ching: *borracha* n-no tengo idea =_=

Mio: *huele el ponche* era alcohol =_=U

Yani: *bebiendo del ponche* e-enserio?

Mio: si *prueba el ponche* y...shi era alcohol =_=

Abyo: *bailando con una silla* wii :'D

Pucca: n-o no! Me importa buscare al tsundere! *se levanta y se cae* Ching ayuda!

Ching: *la ayuda a levantarse* vamos a buscarlo

Mio y Yani: *las siguen*

Abyo: *borracho* yo voy!? *las sigue*

Pucca: mmm...-u- ya se en donde esta *abre un portal* pasen! *entra al portal junto con Mio y Yani*

Ching y Abyo:…esta bien -u- *entran*

Con Garu...

Garu: en conclusión...soy un semi-demonio como ustedes

Todos-Garu: si

Garu: y yo no lo sabia hasta ahora

Todos-Garu: si

Garu: y resulta que soy el principe de los demonios

Todos-Garu: si...pronto el rey

Garu: mmm..*saca su katana*

Miki: que haces?

Garu: Rui acercate e inclinate

Rui: *se acerca y se inclina*

Garu: *lo golpea con la katana* y yo te nombro sir baka-san ._./Todos-Garu: esto es serio! ¬¬

Garu: aja...¬¬

Todos-Garu: espera ya volvemos *se van*

Garu: maldicion! *buscando una salida*

Con los demas...

Pucca: miren alla esta Garu *lo señala*

Abyo: eso es un arbol...=_=

Pucca: y alla?

Mio: ese es otro arbol =_=

Pucca: y alla

Yani: ese es otro tsundere =_=

Ching: wow creo que esta alla

Garu: *los ve* eh?

Pucca: tsundere! *corre hacia el*

Garu: ¿Que hacen aqui?

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka te estaba buscando ¬¬

Garu: sh! No griten esten callados

((Parodia :v))

Pucca: *cantando* Quien mas aplauda le mando le mando le mando Pucca! Sa sa sa ya cu sa ya cu sa! X3

Garu: arg! ¿Que haces? ¬¬*

Mio: *se transforma en un clon de Pucca* Pucca numero 2 cantara para ustedes sa sa sa!

Yani: *se transforma en un clon de Pucca* Pucca numero 3 reira para ustedes *rie junto con Mio*

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Que sucede por que hay tantas yos? Bueno no me importa ahora voy a cantar! la la la

Pucca, Mio y Yani: hey hey hey!\\-u-/

Garu: que les pasa? ¬¬

Abyo: Garu todos ellos estan muuy hebrios...no dejan que el alcohol los deje de controlar!

Garu: ya callate Abyo tu tambien estas bien borrachote! ¬¬

Abyo: lo se solo queria avisar =u=

Ching: malditos hombres! *camina hacia Garu*

Garu: C-Ching?

Ching: *abraza a Garu* Garu!

Garu: C-Ching! Que estas haciendo?

Ching: no les hagas caso y vamonos *restriega su cara en el pecho de Garu*

Garu: pero a donde quieres ir?

Ching: dejemos a ese maldito baka infiel *señala a Abyo* y oye ¿Por que hay tantas Puccas? Vamonos ya...a buscar lolis!…si? *se acerca al rostro de Garu*

Garu: e-espera...

Abyo: no!

Pucca: *golpea a Garu* baka! *golpeando a Garu* baka! Baka! ¬¬

Garu: e-espera!

Ching: *llora*

Abyo: *va con ella* estas bien?

Mio: miren el baka que siempre la hace llorar trata de calmarla

Ching: *lo ve* t-tu...eres un gran baka! *lo intenta atacar*

Abyo: ah! Garu ayudame!

Garu: *siendo atacado por Pucca* primero quitamela de encima!

Abyo: mejor no

Garu: Pucca! ¬¬

Pucca: *lo abraza* esta bien...vamonos ya

Garu: enserio? ¬¬ *regresan todos a la fiesta*

Rui: *regresa junto con los demas* tiene la mente de un niño con las marionetas entendera mej-...no esta!

Lily: parece que regreso a la fiesta

Miki: vamos! *regresan todos a la Fiesta*

En la fiesta...

Pucca: *abrazando a Garu* nya...•-•! Espera *camina hacia el escenario*

Garu: y ahora que va a hacer?

Pucca: *toma el microfono y comienza a hablar* hola a todos!...solo hablo por este medio para dar un anuncio...el tsundere es mio!

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: si aun que se podria decir que es muchas cosas...lolicon, seme, etc...

Todos: l-lolicon?

Pucca: ah...cierto ustedes no saben sobre lo acosos que el me hace a diario

Garu: *lo señalan con el reflector* maldicion! *camina y se lleva arrastrando a Pucca* ya d-debemos irnos...

Pucca: no espera..no les conte sobre la ultima vez que...

Garu: *la carga* no ya es tarde y tu tienes sueño

Pucca: enserio?

Garu: si! ¬¬ *se van*

Despues en la casa de Garu...

Pucca: *recostada en la cama*

Garu: ¿Quien le daria alcohol?

Pucca: *se desabrocha la camisa un poco* nya! Tengo calor!

Garu: *saca su telefono* mejor la grabo o no me creera *la comienza a Grabar* estas cansada?

Pucca: si! ^^/

Garu: eres loli?

Pucca: si!

Garu: estas hebria?

Pucca: si y mucho!

Garu: hay algo mas que quiera decir?

Pucca: *se acerca a el* si *sonrie* tu eres Garu?

Garu: e-es una broma? ¬¬ *sarcasmo* no yo soy Panaberto Pecopon ¬¬

Pucca: lo sabia ese maldito tsundere me dejo sola...y siempre se va con su harem ¬¬

Garu: y por que te molesta que el se valla con su harem?

Pucca: sh!...n-no le digas a nadie...ni siquiera a Garu...

Garu: oh claro..¬¬

Pucca: es que el...el...*se duerme*

Garu: ._. *la agita* el ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: *despierta* ah si...el m-me gusta mucho y me molesta que el este con otras chicas

Garu: e-el te g-gusta? •\\\\\•

Pucca: si y mucho…aunque dudo que el me quiera a mi ya que llego su ex y fue a la unica chica que amo y ya casi no puedo estar con el...los dos siempre discutimos…ya sea por cualquier razón

Garu: enserio? n-no lo sabía

Pucca: *bosteza* por favor si conoces a Garu no le digas que el me gusta *se recuesta y se duerme*

Garu: *sale de su habitación* en conclusión...le gusto!…*sonríe* esta vez no habrá un rechazo...

* * *

Fin del capítulo 12

Miko: eso es todo por hoy ^^ nos vemos después para los últimos capítulos

Bye-nee~


	13. Te recuerdo?

Miko: bueno he aqui el penuntimo capitulo uwu disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

Era un sabado casi tranquilo en Sooga..y en la casa de cierto tsundere...

Garu: ya te dije que si lo hiciste!

Pucca: n-nunca hice nada asi! ¬\\\¬

Garu: si lo hiciste mira *le muestra el video*

Ching: *en el rincon de los traumas* casi beso al tsundere ._.

Abyo: y yo baile con una silla :'v

Garu: y no solo eso ustedes me mordieron ¬¬ *les muestra su brazo* y la loli me mordio dos veces ¬¬ *les muestra su cuello*

Abyo: si como no "mordidas" e_e

Pucca y Garu: *modo tsundere on?* b-baka! ¬\\\¬

En otro lugar...

Hiro: *todo golpeado* es imposible acercarnos a el

Shiro: *poniendose hielo en la cara* lo se…vi que le cambiaron de color los ojos

Lily: *curando a Rui* es obvio es mucho mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos...sera imposible convencerlo a que se una

Rui: a menos que...

Todos-Rui: *lo ven*

Rui: usemos hipnosis -u-

Miki: aunque la usemos esta Pucca y lo ayudara a recordar

Ring: la usaremos en ambos

Kira: entonces vamos con ellos el eclipse lunar es en pocos dias y..

Tina: tienes razon pero exactamente ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Lily y Rui: ya pensamos en eso *sonrien*

De regreso con los demas...

Garu: y los tres fueron grabados y los van a subir a Internet

Los 3: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: conosco a la persona que los grabo..asi que den sus ofertas para que lo mate *sonrie tsunderemente*

Abyo: te ofresco a Chocolate-chan! :v

Garu: y?

Ching: a la pequeña-neko-Pucca!

Pucca: ya se!...Ching Abyo...

Los dos: si?

Pucca: *les muestra un álbum*

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Ching: *ve las fotos junto con Abyo* valla es una niña muy…

Abyo: linda :v

Pucca: adivinen quien es

Ching y Abyo: ¿Quién?

Pucca: y por cierto Ching debo de mostrarte una foto

Ching: enserio?

Garu: *borra el video* esta bien! Fui yo!

Pucca: *sonrie* soy yo...y todo por eso! *le muestra la foto a Ching*

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Ching: *ve la foto* G-Garu...

Garu: *se asusta un poco* s-si?

Ching: *lo ataca* maldito lolicon! ¬¬

Pucca: la venganza es dulce *sonrie*

En otro lugar...

Rui: escuchen pequeños onne-san los iluminara...*se para enfrente de todos* ajore esto es lo que haremos...

1.- Los invitaremos a salir

2.- eliminaremos el historial de toda su existencia

Lily: solo seran fantasmas?

Rui: si…

3.- les borraremos la memoria

4.- los separaremos y...

Todos-Rui: los demonios tendrán a su rey

Rui: muy bien pequeños *les da paletitas?* y nosotros ganaremos por que somos inteligentes y muy maduros

Hiro: oye yo queria de uva :'v

Kira: yo de naranja :'v

Ring: yo queria de fresa :'v

Lily: y yo de piña :'v

Rui: bueno casi! -_-

Con los demas...

Garu: *todo golpeado por Ching* auch x.x

Ching: *amarrada* esperen aun no he terminado! ¬¬

Abyo: *deteniendola* x.o si… ya me di cuenta

Pucca: *comiendo los dulces y chocolates de Garu*

Garu: *se lanza sobre ella* eran mios! ¬¬

Pucca: tu hiciste lo mismo la última vez ¬¬

Garu: si y esa vez casi me matas ¬¬

Pucca: bueno…creo que ya sufriste mucho...vamos por mas yo invitó chicos no van?

Abyo: no lo siento debemos de ir a entrenar *carga a Ching* nos vemos luego *se van*

Pucca: entonces quieres ir por chocolates?

Garu: si...

En otro lugar...

Tortuga: señor!

Soo: si?

Tortuga: lo han encontrado! A El principe de los demonios

Soo: valla debemos tomar medidas muy drásticas...se puede saber quien es

Tortuga: es Garu Sanada

Soo: ¿¡Que!? Llamelos

Tortuga: Yui Leo!

Yui: si!?

Leo: ¿Que sucede maestro?

Soo: necesito que regresen a la tierra

Los dos: eh?

Pasaron las horas y anochecio…y en el patio de la casa de cierto tsundere...

Pucca: *comiendo dulces* esta es la segunda cosa que mas amo X3

Garu: asi y cual es la primera?

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* e-es un secreto ^\\\^

Garu: porque no me dices?

Pucca: *se avalanza sobre el* pequeño baka ya te lo dije es un secreto

Garu: *modo tsundere on* o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo abraza*

Rui: ya es hora...Pucca-chan! Garu-chan!

Garu: *se separa de Pucca* ¿¡Que haces aqui!? ¬\\\¬

Rui: nada solo *los lleva a su guarida*

Garu: oye! Este es el mismo lugar de ayer…¬¬

Pucca: *ve alrededor* e-este lugar es...

Hiro: exacto pequeña-neko-Pucca aqui nos reunimos los demonios

Pucca: *se transforma y apunta a todos con su espada* Garu alejate de ellos ¬¬

Shiro: que adorable...

Rui: asi le hablas nuestro príncipe?

Pucca: su p-príncipe?

Lily: asi es...bueno casi…el aun es "bueno"

Pucca: entonces el es...

Garu: asi es yo soy el príncipe de los demonios..per-

Pucca: t-tu...m-me engañaste

Garu: n-no espera yo tambien me entere apenas ayer

Pucca: b-baka! *le apunta con su espada*

Rui: oh!...yo no haria eso si fuera tu...eres su ángel no? Se supone que lo debes de cuidar

Pucca: como sabes eso?...

Lily: todos te conocemos muy bien...y ahora que haremos con alguien tan "bueno"

Garu: dejenla! ¬¬

Pucca: *golpea a Lily* siempre quise hacer eso *sonrie*

Lily: atrevida! *le lanza algo a Pucca*

Pucca: *se queda dormida*

Rui: señor podemos matarla? Anda di que si *ve a Garu*

Garu: no! *golpea a Rui*

Rui: vamos ataquen!

Todos-Rui: si! *se ponen en posicion de ataque*

Garu: vamos intentenlo *sus ojos cambian de color y sonrie sadicamente* aunque yo no golpeo a chicas

Ring: que quieres decir!? ¬¬

Garu: eh?...no lo digo por ustedes lo digo por ellos *señala a Rui, Shiro y Hiro*

Los 3: oye! ¬¬

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo* vamos ataquen!

Todos-Garu: *lo atacan*

Garu: *esquiva todos los golpes y aparece detras de ellos* valla pero que lentos son *bosteza y los golpea* fue facil...

Rui: *se enoja* vamos! Mas fuerte!

Todos-Garu: *lo vuelven a atacar*

Garu: *esquivando los golpes* eso es lo unico que pueden hacer? *les regresa el golpe* y se dicen llamar demonios

Hiro: auch...t-tiene el triple de fuerza de todos nosotros juntos

Kira: no hay duda el se esta convirtiéndose en demonio por completo

Rui: plan B...Garu mira una foto de Pucca lolimente vestida de neko-yandere *le muestra una foto*

Garu: *voltea a verla y se acerca a Rui* damela esa no la tengo! *trata de quitarsela a Rui*

Rui: no!

Garu: *se la quita* si!

Lily: *golpea a Garu y lo deja inconsciente* lo siento cariño

Despues...

Garu: *despierta* ¿Q-Que paso? *se levanta* ¿En donde estoy? *ve alrededor*

Rui: Garu ahi estas estas bien?

Garu: si...eso creo ¿Que paso?

Hiro: acaso no lo recuerdas?… estabamos ensayando tu coronación

Garu: ah...cierto...pero no se tengo la extraña sensación de que estaba con alguien mas...

Rui: tu siempre tan bromista

Garu: *abre la palma de su mano y ve una foto* eh? ¿P-Porque tengo esta foto de una loli?

Hiro: valla tu siempre de pervertido y lolicon

Garu: *ve la foto* esperen c-creo que la conosco

Lily: *lo abraza* cariño deja eso *se la trata de quitar*

Garu: n-no mejor la conservaré...

En otro lugar...

Pucca: *despierta* ¿En donde estoy? *ve alrededor y se levanta*

Yui: *va y la abraza* Pucca!

Pucca: Yui...

Yui: que bueno te salvamos de esos torpes demonios ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Que paso? ¿En donde estamos?

Yui: en casa por supuesto

Leo: *va con ellas* al fin despertaste

Pucca: no recuerdo nada...

Yui: bueno nos vemos despues...*se va junto con Leo*

Pucca: *ve la bolsa de su pantalón* mi telefono...*lo ve y ve varias fotos de ella junto con Garu* ¿Quien es este chico?

Yani: Pucca!...

Pucca: hola Yani

Yani: ¿Que haces?

Pucca: n-nada solo veo mi telefono...oye sabes quien es este chico?

Yani: *lo ve* (no debo decirle nada) oh...ni idea

Pucca: es que siento que lo conosco pero...no se quien es

Yani: tal vez...sea alguna foto editada...sabes mejor borrala

Pucca: n-no asi la dejare…

Yani: bueno sera mejor que te vallas

Pucca: a donde?

Yani: no lo recuerdas debes de ir a entrenar

Pucca: tienes razón…bueno nos vemos despues *se va*

Con Garu...

Garu: *viendo varias fotos en su teléfono* es..la misma chica de la foto…quien es ella?

Tina: *va con el* con que aqui estabas...

Garu: hola..

Tina: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque no vas con nosotros? Te hemos estado buscando el entrenamiento esta apunto de comenzar

Garu: para que entrenamos?

Tina: valla a ti se te olvida todo...entrenamos por que en pocos dias vamos a subir a la tierra para destruirla

Garu: entonces...buscare a esta chica

Tina: que?

Garu: yo la conozco bueno…eso parece asi que no quisiera herirla…*se levanta* Tina por favor ayudame

Tina: pero como?

Garu: dime como se llama

Tina: y-yo...

Garu: por favor...

Tina: *ve a Garu y suspira* esta bien...se llama Pucca y ella...

Garu: *la abraza* gracias *se va corriendo*

Tina: *sonríe* de nada...

Con Pucca...

Soo: y lo unico que tienen que hacer...es buscar al príncipe y si es posible eliminarlo...y tengan cuidado de que no los vean cuando anochece

Todos-Soo: ¿Porque?

Soo: las alas de todos ustedes salen y los descubrirán entendido?

Todos-Soo: si...

Con Garu...

Garu: *tratando de escapar*

Lily: a donde vas?

Garu: ah...es que queria ir a ver que es lo que vamos a destruir solo para ver si vale la pena

Lily: esta bien...pero dejame ocultar tus cuernos

Garu: *toca su cabeza* cierto...porque la mayoria parecen vacas y yo apenas y tengo?

Lily: a-ah eso e-es que como eres el príncipe...

Garu: ya veo...

Lily: el efecto solo durara hasta el anochecer entendiste? *desaparece los cuernos de Garu*

Garu: s-si...nos vemos luego *se va*

Con Pucca...

Soo: dividanse en grupos de tres...

Yui: Leo...Pucca...vamos!

Leo: si!

Pucca: s-si...

Soo: a ustedes les tocó Sooga *ve a Pucca*

Yui y Leo: oh no...*ven a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Q-Que pasa? =_=U

Soo: no es nada...ahora adelantense

Yui y Leo: si...nos vemos despues Pucca *se van*

Pucca: por que...*le muestra la foto de Garu al Maestro Soo* d-disculpe...sabe quien es el?

Soo: oh es Garu un chico muy tsundere

Pucca: sabe en donde esta?

Soo: *suspira* esta por la misma zona a la que iran ustedes

Pucca: enserio!?

Soo: sabes sera mejor que alcances a tu grupo...recuerda tienen que estar aqui antes del anochecer

Pucca: cierto..nos vemos despues Maestro *se va*

Soo: se fuerte pequeña

En Sooga...

Garu: en donde estara? *buscando por todo el bosque de bambú* e-este lugar *ve alrededor* es muy familiar

Con Pucca...

Pucca: *caminando sin rumbo* claro! "A la loli le toca el bosque de Bambú" ¬¬ que mal...ya me perdi =_=U *choca con Ching y Abyo* l-lo siento...

Ching: d-descuida no pasa nada ^^

Abyo: *se acerca y ve fijamente a Pucca*

Pucca: =_=U

Abyo: mira Ching…una loli! *señala a Pucca*

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬ dejala!…que sea adorable y tu no no tienes el por que llamarla asi

Abyo: p-pero :'v *se acerca y toma de las manos a Pucca* disculpa lindura tienes novio? *-*9

Ching: ignoralo ¬¬...por cierto soy Ching ^^

Pucca: y y-yo soy Pucca

Abyo: *llorando* y yo soy Abyo :'v

Ching: eres nueva?

Pucca: s-si pero solo vine para buscar a alguien

Abyo: y ¿Quien es? :v

Pucca: *le muestra una foto de Garu*

Abyo: no puede ser!

Pucca: eh?

Abyo: este chico es...

Pucca: si?

Abyo: muy tsundere no?

Pucca: s-si..

Abyo: a este chico yo…no lo conosco -u-

Pucca: ¬¬ *suspira* en fin...saben en por donde queda el bosque de bambú?

Abyo: si! justo nos dirigíamos para allá…ven con nosotros :v

Pucca: s-seguros?

Ching: si ^^

Pucca: esta bien ^^

Despues...

Garu: *bosteza y se recuesta en el suelo* que cansancio..*se queda dormido*

Abyo: *cantando mientras salta como niñita?* Arroz con leche me quiero casar! :v

Pucca: *ve a Abyo* =_=U

Ching: eso es normal en el =_=

Pucca: su canto feo o lo baka?

Ching: ambas cosas =_=U

Abyo: *señala a Garu* miren!

Pucca: eh? E-El..

Abyo: *llora* m-muerto :'v

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

Ching: a simple vista se ve que esta durmiendo

Abyo: entonces vamonos! *mientras canta, camina hacia Garu* tengo una muñeca vestida de azul :v *se tropieza y cae encima de el*

Garu: *despierta* auch! X.x...

Abyo: *se levanta* oye estas bien? :v *lo ayuda a levantarse

Garu: ademas de que un baka me cayó encima y me destrozó parte de mis huesos...si estoy bien ¬¬

Abyo: *llora* lo se estoy gordo

Garu: n-no espera yo no quise decir eso ._.?

Abyo: *se pone una peluca de mujer* hare mi película llamada "Precioso" :'v

Garu: n-no yo no te dije vaca o vaco?...lo uke en ti en muy fuerte...

Abyo: *llorando* ¿Que querias decir entonces? Que soy uke!? :'v

Garu: no! Arg!...

Abyo: me agradas! :v *lo abraza* ahora eres mi mejor amigo :v!

Garu: eh? T-Te conosco? ._.

Ching: *viendolos a lo lejos* oh jojo *le sangra un poco la nariz* yaoi e_e

Pucca: ¿¡Q-Que!? •\\\\\•

Ching: eres muy inocente para entenderlo *la abraza* pero tranquila con ese ejemplo de Abyo

Abyo: *viendolas a lo lejos* wow apenas me voy y ya comienzan *le sangra la nariz*

Garu: *se separa* e-estas bien? ._.

Abyo: *viendo a las chicas* yuri e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no me malinterpretes a mi n-no me gustan ese tipo de cosas...eso y las lolis ¬\\\¬

Abyo: sabes llegue a la conclusión de que eres un tsundere y lolicon -u-

Garu: ¿¡Que!? claro que n-no!

Abyo: yo conosco a una -u-

Garu: eh?

Abyo: por cierto soy Abyo :v

Garu: y-yo soy Garu...y esas chicas que te acompañan son?

Abyo: mi harem *-*9

Garu: dudo mucho que tengas uno o minimo que conozcas a una chica ¬¬

Abyo: eres cruel :'v

Garu: y tu muy baka ¬¬

Abyo: lo sabia si estoy gordo :'v *va y regresa junto con Ching* me dijo gordo! :'v

Ching: a-aja ._.

Abyo: ya se :v *va por Pucca* loli usa tus encantos

Pucca: oye! ¬¬ *ve a Garu* wow

Garu: ya te dije no me gustan las lo- ¬¬ *ve a Pucca* t-tu...

Abyo: lo sabia e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate! ¬¬

Ching: cof...disculpa no quiero alarmarte pero creo que tienes algo en tu brazo *señala el brazo de Garu*

Garu: *ve una punta de flecha en su brazo* oh...eso...

Pucca: *lo ve* oye estas bien?

Abyo: *lo ve* e-eso eso es sangre? *se pone pálido y rie nerviosamente* te vas a morir!...oh no se morira!

Garu: estoy bien tranquilo ._.

Abyo: no! Mi mejor amigo se morira! :'v

Pucca: Abyo! Si quieres ayudar a...el? Ve en busca de una hoja verde numero...

Abyo: 2?

Pucca: eh...si

Abyo: claro *jala a Ching* ayudame! *se van*

Garu: para que es la hoja?

Pucca: para distraer a Abyo

Garu: oh...oye tu...eres...

Pucca: y tu...

Pucca y Garu: te conosco? No espera! *rien un poco*

Pucca: en fin...*trata de quitarle la punta de la flecha*

Garu: auch..oye Pucca! espera eso duele! ¬¬ *se aleja*

Pucca: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? *se acerca* Garu...

Garu: n-no espera...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pucca: *toca la herida de Garu*

Garu: no! *se tropieza y Pucca cae encima de el* x.o estas bien?

Pucca: *lo ve* s-si •\\\\\•

Abyo: *regresa con un monton de hojas* oye Pucca! *los ve* e.e si querian privacidad la podian haber pedido

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no esto es..

Pucca: *le quita la punta de la flecha* ja!

Garu: auch...

Ching: *ve su reloj* Abyo ya es tarde debemos irnos a entrenar

Abyo: cierto..fue un gusto conocerlos nos vemos :v *se va junto con Ching*

Garu: te parece si...

Pucca: nos vemos mas tarde?

Garu: a las...

Pucca: 6:30?

Garu: si...

Después...

Pucca: *caminando hacia un arbol* en donde podría estar

Garu: *aparece frente a ella colgando de cabeza* aqui! *la toma de la mano y la ayuda a subir al arbol* llegas algo tarde

Pucca: lo siento…en fin...podemos hablar sobre esto *le muestra sus fotos de ambos juntos* no se si te conosco por que no te recuerdo de ningún lado

Garu: cierto...yo tambien siento lo mismos pero no se como *corta una manzana y se la da a Pucca*

Pucca: *toma la manzana* bueno...en las fotográfias que tengo perece que nos conocemos bien...

Garu: y en las fotografías que yo tengo...tambien nos llevamos bien *la ve*

Pucca: *se recuesta en el brazo de Garu* enserio?

Garu: si y...habia un video en el que *modo tsundere on* t-tu me besabas ¬\\\¬

Pucca: asi *se acerca a el* y en donde en la mejilla o labios?

Garu: l-labios...*se acerca a ella*

Pucca y Garu: *se acercan mas y...la rama del árbol se rompe mientras anochece*

Garu: auch! *le crecen sus cuernos* x.o

Pucca: *le crecen sus alas* estas bien? x.o

Pucca y Garu: *se ven entre si* wow! *se alejan un poco* t-tu eres..

Yui y Leo: Pucca! Debemos irnos! *la levantan*

Rui: te dije que no lo dejaramos solo es como un niño ¬¬ *se llevan arrastrando a Garu*

Lily: lo siento! ¬¬

Rui: *rie* preparense para mañana!

Yui: ah! Claro que si! ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: *aun viéndose entre si* P-Pero...yo...

* * *

Fin del capítulo 13

Miko: nos vemos pronto para el ultimo capítulo

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	14. Nos veremos pronto

Miko: bueno...aqui esta el ultimo cap u.u disfrutenlo :'v

* * *

~Flash back~

Garu: *leyendo*

Pucca: *tarareando ((cof Vocaloid cof)) Hello how are you*

Garu: oye loli ¬¬ podrias callarte?

Pucca: no! ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no me obligues a callarte ¬\\\¬

Pucca: de que forma?...no me das miedo -3-

Garu: *se acerca a ella* enserio? Y si hago esto...*la besa* ¿Qué?

Pucca: *sonrojada al maximo* y-yo...•\\\\\•

Garu: entonces...si vuelves a cantar esa canción hare lo mismo para callarte entiendes? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: •\\\\\• s-si...

~Fin del flash back~

De regreso a la actualidad :v

Pucca y Garu: *se acercan mas y...la rama del árbol se rompe mientras anochece*

Garu: auch! *le crecen sus cuernos* x.o

Pucca: *le crecen sus alas* estas bien? x.o

Pucca y Garu: *se ven entre si* wow! *se alejan un poco* t-tu eres..

Yui y Leo: Pucca! Debemos irnos! *la levantan*

Rui: te dije que no lo dejaramos solo es como un niño ¬¬ *se llevan arrastrando a Garu*

Lily: lo siento! ¬¬

Rui: *rie* preparense para mañana!

Yui: ah! Claro que si! ¬¬

Pucca y Garu: *aun viéndose entre si* P-Pero...yo...

Al dia siguiente con el tsundere...

Garu: *viendo su telefono* (un angel!? Es enserio?)

Rui: *va con el* Garu! Niño malo *lo moja*

Garu: ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Rui: ya te he dicho mil veces que no te juntes con la chusma ¬¬

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Rui: *llora?* malo!

Garu: *se levanta* ya regreso!

Rui: vas a buscarla?

Garu: eso no te importa ¬¬ *comienza a caminar*

Rui: oh...solo lo decia porque recuerda ella es un angelito :3

Garu: *se detiene* ¬¬

Rui: *lo toma de la mano* :) ven vamos hacer pulseras de la amistad! CX *se lo lleva*

Garu: eh? ._.

Con Pucca...

Pucca: *recostada en su cama* un demonio...es enserio!?...aunque...

Yani: estas triste por Garu?

Pucca: espera...como es que lo conoces?

Yani: ._.U y-yo *escapa*

Pucca: ...oye! ¬¬ *se levanta persigue a Yani y se golpea la cabeza* Y-Yani *todos sus recuerdos regresan y se queda dormida*

Con el Tsundere...

Garu: *golpeando salvajemente a Rui, Hiro y Shiro* esto si es divertido...

Los tres: D': s-si! :'D

Lily: *separa a Garu* ustedes cuatro siempre tan infantiles -.-*

Garu: oye Lily sueltame! ¬¬

Lily: oh cierto *lo abraza* tu harem ya es feliz o...no chicas?

Harem: *va con Garu y lo abraza*

Garu: *medio muerto* n-no aprieten x.x

Shiro: maldito suertudo ¬¬

Rui: no entiendo por que no quiere que lo abrazen -u-?

Hiro: tan solo mira a todas…ninguna loli

Rui: oh...entonces el...

Hiro: si…morira aplastado por montañas -.-

Garu: *se separa y respira* al fin...¬¬

Kira: nunca dejas amarte -n-

Rui: bueno a el lo golpeaban Cada vez que actuaba loliconmente como esperan darle amor? -.-*

Garu: espera..¿Que acabas de decir?

Rui: *todos lo golpean* na-nada ^-^U

Garu: *comienza a caminar*

Rui: a donde vas?

Garu: por una loli...

Lily: baka!...teniendonos a nosotras prefieres a una loli?

Garu: eh...si

Lily: *le lanza un zapato en la cabeza* baka!

Garu: x.x *cae al suelo y todos sus recuerdos regresan* oye! ¬¬ sir baka!

Rui: volvio a recordar todo D:

Garu: asi es...*le lanza el zapato de Lily a Rui* nos vemos despues grupo de bakas! *comienza a correr*

Mio: Garu! Volviste! :'v

Garu: *ve a Mio* si! En donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Mio: estuve con Yani tratando de unirlos de nuevo

Garu: *modo tsundere on* g-gracias...

Rui: *se lanza sobre el* ahora si te tengo! *lo atrapa*

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Con Pucca...

Pucca: *despierta* el baka! *se levanta* debo de ir a verlo *carga a Yani y corre hacia el portal*

Yui y Leo: espera!

Pucca: *se detiene enfrente del portal* si?

Yui: si tu vas...ya no podras regresar

Leo: y en unas horas...pasara algo horrible...

Pucca: saben...no fue muy justo lo que me paso a mi y a Garu...por eso debo de ir *avanza un poco*

Yui: espera!

Leo: alguien quiere decirte algo *sonrie*

¿?: *sonrie* buena suerte

Pucca: gracias *sonrie y entra al portal*

Yani: vamos hacia el bosque de bambú

Pucca: no primero vamos por algunas personas...

Yani: si!

Con Garu...

Garu: *tratando de abrir la jaula* es enserio!?

Rui: ya te dije nunca podras escapar :v

Garu: ya se! oye Rui! Acercate!

Rui: *se acerca* si Garu-chan?

Garu: *lo toma del cuello de la camisa* si no me dejas salir...te convertire en…mi uke *seme on?*

Rui: *uke on?* b-baka! ¬¬

Garu: no me crees capaz? *se acerca hasta sus labios* verdad?

Rui: ya! Te dejare libre! *abre la jaula*

Garu: ja! *lo golpea* fue la cosa mas asquerosa que he hecho

Rui: *se va al rincon traumatico* Q-Q

Garu: *escapa y choca con los hombres rosal?*

Shiro: a donde crees que vas…

Hiro: pequeño tsundere?

Garu: solo queria ver sus caras feas

Los dos: *modo narcisista on* debes de estar bromeando no?

Garu: eto...sere su seme hasta en sus pesadillas *modo seme on?*

Los dos: ja! No nos asustas! :v

Garu: ya se!...*modo narcisista on* ja! *se desabrocha un poco la camisa* enserio ustedes dos quieren compararse conmigo?...tan solo mirenme con este cuerpo que tengo como no me envidearian… ademas diganselo a sus caras feas

Shiro y Hiro: *justo en lo narcisista* :'v

Garu: *se abrocha la camisa y escapa* esos dos bakas *rie*

Con Pucca...

Pucca: *camina hacia el bosque* ese baka...en donde estara?...

Yani: y por quienes iras?

Pucca: veamos...Ching, Abyo, Gara, Aby y tal vez Tobe =u=

Yani: bueno vamos...

Pucca: no puedo ir sola necesito al tsundere mientras tanto vamos a casa del tsundere

Yani: si *se van*

Con Garu...

Garu: *corre y ve la salida* ya casi

Mio: no se porque pero algo feo pasara =_=U

Harem: *aparece enfrente de Garu*

Garu: tenias razón ¬¬ *se detiene*

Harem: cariño! *tratan de abrazar a Garu*

Garu: *esquivando a todas* y ahora!?

Mio: power tsundere!? ._./

Garu: *se aleja un poco* oigan! *pone una cara tsunderemente Kawaii* n-no es que no quiera quedarme s-solo es q-que me tengo que ir ¬\\\\\¬

Harem: *lo ve* wow *super mega hemorragia nasal? .-.* T-Tsundere! *caen al suelo*

Garu: lo siento!...prefiero a una loli *camina hacia el bosque de bambú*

Mio: espera un segundo…enserio crees que Pucca este aqui =_=U

Garu: *cargando* maldición! *golpea su cabeza con un arbol*

Abyo: atrapame! :v *cae encima de el*

Garu: *en el suelo* x.x

Abyo: *se levanta* Garu! ¬¬ ¿¡Porque no me atrapaste!? :'v

Garu: baka!

Abyo: lo se estoy gordo :'v

Garu: olvidalo ¬¬ oye no has visto a la loli?

Abyo: es la hora de su acoso? e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! Claro que n-no… ¬\\\¬

Abyo: na!...mentira Ching esta con ella

Garu: enserio!?

Abyo: si! :v *las señala* y ya vienen :v

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* kawaii

Pucca: x.x

Garu: *se acerca a ellas* Pucca..

Pucca: baka ¬¬

Garu: (regreso a la normalidad -.- pero como?) *la jala* como recuperaste la memoria?

Pucca: bueno yo...

Pucca y Garu: me golpee en la cabeza -.-*...Ching…Abyo! *los voltean a ver*

Ching: si?

Abyo: :v?

Garu: pido al baka! *se acerca sadicamente a el*

Abyo: *se asusta* das miedo :'v

Garu: lo siento pero es por tu bien *lo golpea muuy fuerte en la cabeza*

Abyo: *se cae y recupera todos sus recuerdos de Pucca y Garu* auch!

Ching: sigo yo! *se acerca a Abyo*

Pucca: l-lo siento Ching *la golpea en la cabeza*

Ching: *se cae y recupera todos sus recuerdos de Pucca y Garu* XC

Garu: habra funcionado?

Abyo: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo abraza* tsundere! X'D

Garu: muerete! ¬¬

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* mi pequeña loli :'v

Pucca: *corresponde al abrazo* ^^

Abyo: te extrañe *le da un beso en la mejilla* voy a morir :'D

Ching: *les toma una fotografia* yaoi...*-*

Garu: *lo avienta y se limpia la cara violentamente* Que Asco! ¬¬ ahora si te mato *lo golpea*

Abyo: lo siento! :'v

Ching: pero que paso?

Garu: es una laarga historia...

Abyo: wii! Hora del cuento! *se sienta en las piernas de Garu*

Despues de la hora del cuento :'D ok'nu...

Abyo: y entonces yo puedo ser el guapo? :v

Pucca: n-no e-el guapo es...

Ching: *imitando la voz de Pucca* es Garu e_e

Pucca: claro que no el es el baka! •\\\\\•

Abyo: oye solo hay un baka y ese soy yo :I

Garu: da lo por hecho =_=U

Abyo: y que haremos? :v

Pucca: no lo se =_=U

Garu: *con una aura y sonrisa sadica* matar a Bakas!

Abyo: y a mi porque? :'v

Garu: a otros bakas ¬¬

Abyo: okay :'v

Pucca: veamos...los demonios estan en busca de una piedra magica

Abyo *-* oh!

Pucca: =_=U que se supone que los ayudara a convertir a su rey...

Abyo: no entiendo :v

Ching: dicen que el tsundere es el principe *señala a Garu* pero convertirlo en que?

Abyo: de seguro en alguien no tsundere y asi el se le declare a Pu-

Garu: *modo tsundere on mientras golpea a Abyo* c-callate! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: y que pasaria si encontramos la piedra primero?

Garu: supongo que evitariamos algo

Abyo: entonces vamos! :v

Ching: si!

Garu: *toma su katana y comienza a caminar* vamonos!

Abyo: *comienza a saltar alrededor de Garu como niñita y a cantar* esta es la historia del gran Garu y gran amigo Abyo! mas dos :v *ve a Pucca y a Ching* e_e

Pucca y Ching: *lo golpean* baka ¬¬

Despues...

Pucca y Ching: *golpean en la cabeza a Gara y a Aby*

Gara y Aby: *recuperan los recuerdos de Pucca y Garu* auch

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe* ¬¬

Tobe: e-espera! Ya te dije que si te recuerdo! ¬¬

Garu: no lo creo!

Abyo: me mataras lo se :'v

Rei: Abyo de que estas hablando? Eres el novio de mi hermana...por que te mataria?

Abyo: *lo golpea en la cabeza*

Ching: Abyo...mi hermano llego esta mañana y no los conocia ._.

Abyo: oh ._.

Despues..

Garu: *recibe un mensaje de Rui*

Mensaje: Buena suerte tsundere que la encuentre el mejor xoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxo nya!

Garu: *les muestra el mensaje a los demas* =_=U

Abyo: que significa xoxoxo? :v

Ching: besos y abrazos =_=U

Abyo: esta bien ._.

Pucca: llegue a la deduccion de que es un uke =_=U

Garu: no lo creo...¬¬ los unicos ukes que hay aqui son Tobe y Abyo

Los dos: oye! ¬¬

Despues...(( y comienza un montaje de aventura! :'D ok'si?))

~Suena una cancion de viaje?~

Los 8: *caminando por el bosque*

Abyo: *se tropieza y cae en lodo* :'v

Garu: *en situaciones algo loliconas con Pucca*

Ching y Gara: *golpeando a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *con un ojo morado* o.x

Tobe: *riendose de Garu*

Garu: *situaciones algo yaois con Tobe* ¬¬

Pucca y Gara: *golpeando a Tobe y a Garu*

Abyo: *riendose de Garu y Tobe* jaja :D *lo ataca una aguila*

~Se acaba el montaje?~ ._.

Pucca: al fin llegamos

Abyo: pero hay guardias :v

Ching: *ve a los guardias tienes razon

Todos-Garu: *ven y empujan a Garu* tsundere…usa tus encantos

Garu: y yo por que? ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: tienes razon...*empujan a Pucca* loli usa tus encantos -u-

Pucca: eh? ._.?

Garu: ¬¬

~Cine mental de Garu~

Pucca: *vestida de neko* esta bien..ire…*va con los guardias* d-disculpen…podrian dejarnos pasar? *cara lolimente-kawaii?*

Guardia: *se quita la mascara* oh Pucca-chan...

Pucca: R-Rui? *se sonroja un poco*

Rui: claro pequeña...pueden pasar ^^

Pucca: no mejor...casemonos hoy!

Rui: *la carga* si vamonos!

Garu: oye espera! ¬¬

Rui y Pucca: *lo golpean* nos vemos tsundere! *se van*

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: *modo tsundere on* p-pensandolo bien...mejor voy yo ¬\\\¬ *se acerca a los guardias y los golpea* entren..

Todos: *entran*

Abyo: y ahora...cual de todas esas piedras es la que buscamos :v *señala varias piedras*

Pucca: *jala a Garu* el debe de saber cual es *lo empuja hacia las piedras*

Garu: *ve la piedras* bueno puede ser esta *la toca y se electrocuta* auch!...tal vez esta *Abyo lo ataca*

Despues de un rato ._.

Garu: ya!...no es ninguna!

Pucca: aun falta esa roja *la señala*

Garu: *se acerca a la piedra* estas segura? Ya me canse de las mordidas de Abyo ¬¬

Abyo: es que sabes a chocolate :'v

Garu: enserio? ._.

Abyo: si u.u

Ching: *lo golpea* apresurate!

Garu: s-si *toca la piedra y sus ojos cambian de color* e-es esta-ah!*se separa*

Abyo: que bueno que yo no las toco...arruinaria mi manicure :v

Todos-Abyo: *lo ven* ._.

Abyo: un chico como yo debe de verse bien °u°

En otro lugar...

Lily: tenias razon...el plan esta funcionando

Rui: lo se...solo falta esperar...

Shiro: a que Garu vuelva a tocar la piedra y se convierta en

Hiro: un demonio completo...

Rui: eso pequeño! Onne-san esta orgulloso ^^

Con los demas...

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* ya casi anochece

Garu: queda poco tiempo...por cierto en donde esta la piedra?

Pucca: Abyo la tenia =_=U

Garu: pues ve y quitasela ¬¬

Pucca: no puedo...el baka se esta bañando ¬¬

Garu: entonces *empuja a Tobe* ve tu y ukealo? ._.

Tobe: oye! ¬¬

Ching: oye no! ¬¬ solo Garu puede ukear a Abyo ¬¬

Garu: entonces lo matare \\._.\ *camina hacia el baño*

Abyo: *jugando en la tina* cuidado patito! Vas a chocar con ese iceberg. :v *señala la Piedra* no te acerques! :V *empujando al pato hacia la piedra* no! °n° *el pato se hunde mientras se escucha la canción del Titanic? ._.* era tan joven! *llora?* :'v

Garu: *abre la puerta* baka! *mira a Abyo*

Abyo: *ve a Garu se cubre el pecho? y grita como niña* largo! X(

Garu: lo siento! *cierra la puerta* eh? ._. *abre la puerta y patea a Abyo en la cabeza* baka! ¬¬ dame esa piedra!

Abyo: s-si! :'v *se la da*

Garu: *la toma y le cambian de color los ojos*

Abyo: Garu? :v?

Garu: *suelta la piedra y sus ojos regresan a la normalidad* auch...*cae al suelo sentado* Abyo ayudam-

Abyo: *se viste?* porque? :v?

Garu: ¬¬

Abyo: *arrastra a Garu hasta la sala*

Pucca: *va con el* G-Garu? Estas bien?

Garu: y-yo...*aguantandose el dolor* s-si estoy bien..*se levanta*

Rui: *aparece enfrente de ellos* valla pequeños ya casi es la hora *le extiende la mano a Garu* nos vamos ya?

Garu: *lo ve* ¬¬ *lo golpea en la mano* nop!

Rui: Garu-chan eres cruel! *lo abraza*

Garu: oye alejate! ¬¬

Rui: como quieras tus sirvientes estan a punto de llegar en poco tiempo..

Garu: y? ¬¬

Rui: ._. Y llegaran y tal vez maten a todos

Garu: y!? ¬¬

Abyo: necesitas decirle algo que de verdad le duela como por ejemplo...*va con Pucca y la abraza* sabes que de todas las lolis que existen tu eres mi favorita =o=

Pucca: eh?

Ching y Garu: baka! *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬* es mi loli!

Todos-Garu: *lo ven* e_e

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y-yo *golpeando a Abyo* lo dije por este baka! ¬\\\\\¬ •\\\• *rie nerviosamente* =_=U

Abyo: x.x

Rui: valla y si te recuerdo esto *le muestra a Pucca fotos de Garu con su harem*

Pucca: *aura diabolica* Garu...

Abyo: buena suerte Garu *se esconde* :'v

Garu: s-si? ^-^U

Pucca: *se acerca a el* que es esto?

Garu: y-yo...no se de donde sacaron esas fotos a-ademas fue cuando ya habia perdido la memoria y tu tambien asi que...

Pucca: baka! *lo patea en su punto mas debil o.x* ((pos auch :v))

Todos-Garu: auch x.o

Garu: *cae al suelo*

Pucca: *viendo las fotos* ¬¬

Rui: *le quita las fotos a Pucca* lo siento pequeña...tal vez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos asi que *la besa en la mejilla*

Pucca: *se sonroja* O\\\\\O y-yo

Todos-Pucca: e-esto...se pondra feo *ven a Garu*

Garu: *se levanta* Rui...

Rui: y-yo.. :'D

Garu: *lo ataca* maldito uke! *golpeando a Rui salvajemente* muere! ¬¬*

~Empieza a anochecer~

Rui: nos vemos! *desaparece*

~Suena una explosión~

Pucca: *ve por la ventana* n-no! Ya estan comenzando a llegar!

Abyo: santa!? :'D

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Garu: Separemonos en equipos...Abyo y Ching!

Ching: perfecto lo podre golpear!

Garu: Gara y el Baka...Aby y Rei...

Pucca: *guardando su Katana* yo ire contigo entonces...

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ya que ¬\\\¬

Abyo: y que haremos? :v

Garu: facil...nos veremos en el puente principal a *ve el reloj* las 7:00

Todos: si..

Pucca: mientras...eliminen todos los demonios que puedan

Garu: esta bien...vamonos ya! Despues...

Pucca: Garu! Faltan 5 minutos para que empieze el eclipse debemos darnos prisa

Garu: tienes razon pero como!?

Mio: tal vez esto les sirva *le señala una moto*

Garu: bien...*se sube en ella* que esperas?

Pucca: n-nada *se sube en la moto*

Garu: *la enciende* por cierto no me sueltes ya que no se conducir esto *sonrie*

Pucca: espera.. ¿¡Qu-!?

Garu: *comienza a conducir*

Con los bakas...

Rui: *les muestra la piedra* como ven la pude recuperar

Lily: bravo! Pero estamos en el puente y aun asi no ha llegado Garu...sus amigos ya

Rui: que tal si nos divertimos un poco?

Hiro: si! *van con ellos*

Con Pucca y Garu...

Garu: *viendo el puente* ya casi llegamos...

Pucca: si pero...parece que estan en problemas

Todos-Pucca y Garu: :'v *peleando con los demonios*

Garu: sera mejor que tomemos un atajo

Pucca: no! Asi llegaremos a tiempo =u=U

Garu: *ve una rampa y conduce hacia ella* sujetate! *saltan hacia el puente*

Pucca: *grita y abraza muy fuerte a Garu* x.x baka!

Garu: *la carga* vamos! *salta de la moto*

Pucca: no!

Garu: *cae de pie y baja a Pucca* y la mejor aparicion es para nosotros *golpea a Rui y a Shiro al mismo tiempo*

Lily: Garu! Amor!

Pucca: *celos on* ¬¬* *la golpea* deja el e-es mi- demasiado tsundere!

Los chicos: wow pelea de chicas *-*9 *viendo a Pucca y a Lily*

~comienza el eclipse~

Rui: Garu!

Garu: *lo voltea a ver* ¿Qué?¬¬

Rui: atrapa! *le lanzala piedra*

Garu: *la atrapa y comienza a transformarse en demonio* vallanse de aqui todos!

Todos-Pucca: *se van*

Pucca: *va con el* Garu?

Garu: alejate!

Pucca: *lo abraza* no!

Garu: Oye nos veremos pronto *sonrie debilmente*

Pucca: n-no!

Abyo: *la jala* vamonos Pucca *se la lleva*

Pucca: n-no! *ve a Garu*

Garu: *cae al suelo y se transforma en un demonio por completo y desaparece*

Pucca: *llora un poco* Garu!

Ching: P-Pucca...*se acerca a ella*

Pucca: Garu eres un baka! Baka! Baka! *secandose las lagrimas*

Tina: el no ha muerto aun...

Pucca: eh? *la ve*

Tina: solo se transformo en un demonio por completo y se fue a otro lugar...

Pucca: sabes a donde fue?

Tina: si...pero es peligroso ir se ha convertido en un tipo muy cruel y frio

Todos-Tina: el siempre ha sido asi -.-*

Tina: en fin =_=U...el debe de estar en la torre de Sooga per-

Pucca: *comienza a correr* no me importa!

Todos: *la siguen*

Con Garu...

Rui: señor...le puedo preguntar que es lo que quiere hacer con este planeta?

Garu: *sonriendo sadicamente* destruyanlo

Rui: si señor

Con los demas...

Pucca: *golpeando a todos los guardias* rapido!

Abyo: *maquillandose* ya voy solo que la faja me aprieta! :'v

Ching: y eso que! Apresurate *ayudando a Pucca*

Abyo: si :'v *camina como chica hacia los demas guardias* hola muchachones? ;')

Los guardias: *lo ven* hola lindura!

Abyo: quien me quiere llevar a ver al principe? :'D

Los Guardias: yo! Yo! *-*/ *se pelean por Abyo?*

Abyo: *vomitando* entren :'v

Ching: no hace falta Pucca ya se habia adelantado -u-

Abyo: maldición! :'v

Con Pucca...

Pucca: falta poco! *subiendo las escaleras y ve un cuarto* debe de ser ese *llega hasta a el y ve a Garu*

Garu: no quiero! *moviendo su cabeza*

Rui: pero señor si quieres ser mas grande y fuerte debes de tomar tus vitaminas :v

Garu: *lo golpea* baka! Te equivocaste de nuevo yo pedi vitaminas sabor chocolate! ¬¬

Rui: *llorando* pero no existen! :'v

Pucca: no ha cambiado en nada =_=U

Garu: por cierto la loli que esta en la entrada que venga

Pucca: (maldición me vio! -.-*)

Rui: *va por Pucca*

Garu: ¿Quíen eres?

Pucca: ...

Garu: eh? No hablas?

Pucca: *comienza a tararear hello how are you*

Garu: eh? Que haces?

Pucca: me prometiste que me callarias cada vez que cantara esa canción

Garu: ¿Que? *sus ojos palpitan de rojo a azul*

Rui: no! *lo ataca con la espada* baka!

Garu: *la detiene y regresa a la normalidad* tu eres el mayor baka aqui! ¬¬ *lo golpea*

Pucca: Garu! *le da su katana*

Garu: *la toma* listo torpe?

Rui: eh?

Garu: *lo ataca* ¬¬ *lo golpea muy fuerte en el estomago*

Rui: has mejorado...*cae al suelo*

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* estas bien?

Pucca: *lo abraza y restriega su cara en el pecho de Garu* s-si *ve a Rui*

Rui: *toma su katana y intenta matar a Garu pero...*

Pucca: *empuja a Garu y la Katana atraviesa su pecho*

Rui: n-no!

Garu: baka! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: *cae al suelo*

Garu: *ve a Rui sadicamente* tu! Eres...un...

Rui: espera fue un accidente! Y-Yo te queria matar a ti y...

Garu: lo siento pero...*toma su katana* ya no molestaras a nadie! *la clava en el pecho de Rui*

Rui: *cae al suelo y desaparece*

Garu: *va con Pucca y la toma de la mano* d-descuida todo estara bien...

Pucca: *tose un poco de sangre* n-no...Garu yo...

~Llegan los demas~

Ching: no!

Abyo: todo menos la loli!

Pucca: Garu...yo...*muere*

Garu: Pucca?...Pucca! *la abraza* no! *llora un poco*

Abyo: *se acerca un poco* G-Garu...

Garu: ese maldito de Rui y su grupo de Bakas! Me las pagara!

Tina: no Garu ya no somos demonios...Rui ha muerto y nos libraste de serlo

Lily: si...el cambio nuestra forma de pensar y ahora..

Kira: somos humanos al fin

Hiro: ahora que ya no esta Rui..

Shiro: la dominación de este mundo se acabo todos los demonios han desaparecido

Ring: gracias a ti

Garu: *aun abrazando a Pucca*

Pucca: *desaparece*

~Una semana despues~

Abyo: *tocando la puerta* Garu...sabemos que estas ahi no has salido desde hace una semana

Garu: por favor dejenme solo *se hace bolita*

Gara: Garu-nee...n-no estas solo

Garu: *se cubre con una sabana*

Abyo: Garu...estaremos aqui en el patio de tu casa y es particular :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* -.-* *se van*

Garu: *suspira y ve en su telefono las fotos de Pucca* soy el baka mas grande de toda la historia...no te protegi! *llora un poco* y todavia no te pude decir la verdad...de que y-yo...*se recuesta* te amo...

~Se Escucha a alguien que canta Hello how are you~

Mio: nya!

Garu: *se levanta* es... *sale de su casa*

Todos-Garu: *lo ven* G-Garu?

Garu: *siguiendo la voz*

Abyo: pero...*se levanta* a donde ira?

Despues...

Garu: *ve un arbol muy grande* de aqui viene la voz pero...*ve alrededor* soy un baka claro que no es ella..*ve a alguien viendo el atardecer junto al arbol*

¿?: *voltea y ve a Garu* hola de nuevo baka *sonrie*

Garu: Pucca! *va con ella la abraza y llora un poco* crei que..

Pucca: *corresponde al abrazo* descuida...alguien me ayudo

Garu: *celos on* fue otro chico? ¬¬

Pucca: si..

Garu: y quien es el? ¬¬*

Pucca: mi hermano -.-*

Garu: a-ah ya veo...

Pucca: *se separa* baka! Te pones celoso hasta de mi propia almohada! ¬¬

Garu: oye! Yo solo te cuido de bakas! ¬¬

Pucca: por cierto *modo tsundere on* solo hago esto para que me pueda quedar entiendes?Garu: a que te refier-

Pucca: *lo besa* -\\\\\\-

Garu: *corresponde*

Pucca: *se separa* y otra vez soy tu familiar ¬\\\\\¬

Garu: ¬\\\¬ que mal

Pucca: *lo abraza* eres mi baka favorito y el que mas amo *sonrie*

Garu: *modo tsundere al maximo* baka! no es que tu no me gustes solo que…tambien me gus- ¬\\\¬

Pucca: tsundere ^\\\^ *lo besa*

Garu: *corresponde*

Abyo: cof cof

Garu: ¿¡Que haces todos ustedes aqui!?

Abyo: oh nada solo ver al lolicon en accion e_e

Garu: oh *abraza a Pucca* Mia!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: o-oye! :'v

Pucca: *rie un poco* y tu eres mi tsundere *lo abraza*

* * *

Fin...

Miko: *llorando mientras come chocoleiro* gashias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el fin :'v

Abyo: y que paso conmigo? :v

Miko: lo descubriras en las 3 ovas

Abyo: owo

Miko: y recuerden...ya se me olvido..bueno nos vemos la proxima para las ovas!

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	15. Los Miko's awards?

Pucca: *amarrando globos*

Abyo: *apuntó de comer pastel*

Ching: *le da un manazo* no! Ese pastel es para Miko-chan

Garu: no le veo sentido en hacerle una fiesta ¬¬

Pucca: vamos hoy es su cumpleaños hazlo por ella ^^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-en parte le agradezco p-por...

Tobe: convertirte en un lolicon y a Pucca en una loli?

Garu: *lo golpea* callate! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: es lo unico malo que hizo *viendo su planidez?*

Garu: *le sangra un poco la nariz* c-claro que no =\\\\\=

Abyo: *viendo por la ventana* ahi viene! :v *todos se esconden*

Miko: *entrando a mi casa junto con Niko* y entonces llego Abyo con la idea de hacer un fic yaoi

Niko: ¿Quien con Quien?

Miko: *hemorragia nasal* GaruxTobe *-*9

Niko: y que paso?

Miko: lo golpee -u- pero no es tan mala la idea

Todos-Miko y Niko: *salen de su escondite* sorpresa! \^^/

Miko: owo recordaron mi cumpleaños :'v

Niko: h-hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Miko: shi no lo recuerdas?

Niko: a-ah cierto y te compre un lindo regalo...*camina hacia la puerta* y esta en el auto ya regreso *se sale y se escucha el sonido cuando se enciende un auto* arranca! ¬¬ *enciende el auto y se va*

Miko: ¬¬ en fin..gashias chicos *-*

Garu y Tobe: *se acercan a ella* un fic Yaoi!? ¬¬

Miko: a mi no se me habría ocurrido de no ser por Abyo *lo señalo* ya me imagino todo *-*9

~Cine Mental de Miko~

Viejos y mejores amigos

Garu y Tobe: *jugando juntos*

Siempre unidos en las buenas y en las malas...

Tobe: *shorando* :'v

Garu: *abrazandolo*

Y de repente...

Tobe: s-sabes t-tu me gustas mucho! x\\\\\x

Garu: y-yo...no se que decir...

La amistad se fue y el amor llego...

Garu: *arrinconando a Tobe* porque estabas con ese tipo?

Tobe: yo...solo queria divertirme un rato ¬\\\¬

Garu: y porque con el y no conmigo?

Tobe: b-buenos es que...

Garu: eres solo mio…recuerdalo bien

Tobe: o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *se acerca a el y...*

Boletos a la venta en ticket master :v

~Fin del cine mental~

Miko: *\\\\\\* perfecto no?

Las chicas: *hemorragia nasal al maximo* si *\\\\\\*

Tobe y Garu: ¬_¬ *se van a vomitar y regresan* x.x

Pucca: *se acerca a mi* no! El es solo mi tsundere y a la unica que acosa es a mi! ¬\\\\\¬

Garu: tiene razon \\._.\

Miko: *la tomo del hombro* lo puedo cambiar a Yuri *sonrio* convierto a Garu en chica y asunto arreglado

Garu: *jalando mis mejillas* ¬¬ no! Ya basta de eso!

Niko: *entra corriendo* listo! *me da una caja* feliz cumpleaños..

Miko: *lo abro* u-un poster de Garu y Tobe ukeando a Abyo? *hemorragia nasal*

Abyo: y a mi porque? :'v

Niko: trate de buscar una en la que Garu sea un uke pero me dijeron que estaba loco que eso no existia y que era imposible :v! Y hasta me aventaron un zapato :'v

Garu: enserio? =_=U

Niko: solo habia de Garu lolicon con Pucca

Garu: *le sangra un poco la nariz* en donde!?

Pucca: *se sonroja y lo golpea* baka! ¬\\\¬

Garu: x.x

Miko: =_=U en fin...ya tengo planeada esta ova ^^

Todos-Miko: asi? Y que tienes planeado?

Miko: los Miko's awards! X3

Todos-Miko: esto no es bueno =_=U

Miko: solo les dire algo…vengan con su mejor ropa de noche sera algo formal ewe

Después...

Garu: no entiendo porque Miko hizo algo como esto =_=U

Pucca: no se tal vez Miko-chan debe de hacerlo por una buena razon ^^U

Garu: buena y Miko no quedan en la misma oración ¬¬

Abyo: *llega con un traje de los 80'* ewe *cantando* ya llego!…ya llego!…ya llego! Abyo el bailador :v

Garu: es enserio? =_=U

Ching: era este o un disfraz de pollo ¬¬

Pucca: u-un disfraz de pollo?

Ching: si y…

Abyo: se lo regalo a un vago :'v

Niko: *va con ellos* no han visto a Miko-chan?

Abyo: porque? Tu la amas? e.e

Niko: ._. Abyo solo porque te rechazo y yo la ayude no significa que me guste :v

Garu: y porque rechazo a Abyo

Niko: Abyo queria su propio harem y se puso a hacer caprichos hasta le canto a Miko World is mine =_=U ((vocaloid! :v))

Garu: y ella...

Niko: asi es lo lanzo por la ventana =_=U

Abyo: tengo varias cicatrices :'v

Todos-Abyo: *lo ven* ._. Esta bien...

Miko: *voy con ellos* valla todos se ven hermoshos *-*9 tu no Abyo ^^

Abyo: que cruel :'v

Pucca: Miko nos podrías decir que es lo que pasa?

Miko: ya veran :3 ahora entren a ese salón grande *lo señalo*

Todos: *entran* y ahora que?

Miko: *subo al escenario junto con Niko* hola a todos! Tomen asiento por favor!

Todos-Miko y Niko: *se sientan*

Niko: *se acerca a Mi* oye que es lo que planeas?

Miko: *tomo el micrófono y un reflector me señala dramáticamente* owo sean bienvenidos a la primera entrega de los Miko's awards! X3

Todos-Miko y Niko: eh!?

Niko: una premiación?

Miko: yo sere su querida conductora :v junto con mi linda asistente *señalo a Niko*

Niko: linda? ¬¬

Miko: solo les quiero decir que una academia voto y escogió a los nominados y ganadores :v *le pego a Niko* di algo ¬¬

Niko: algo! :v

Miko: *le pego de nuevo* jaja muy gracioso ¬¬

Niko: en total son 6 categorías!

Miko: y en pocos segundos daremos comienzo con la premiación ^^ *suena musica de premiación?*

~Se van a comerciales?~

Miko: *bajo del escenario, voy al cuarto de proyección y golpeo a proyector con un desarmador* debe de servir! *Todos van conmigo*

Garu: oye Miko! Has hecho muchas cosas pero esta es la peor! ¬¬

Miko: calla tsundere! /._./ ya casi regresamos al aire

Abyo: rayos...debi traer mi cometa ¬¬

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Pucca: una premiación!? Es enserio!

Miko: primero fue la idea de Niko :v *señalo a Niko*

Niko: eh? ._. Yo te dije que hicieramos una ova en versión chibi :v

Miko: ya sera para la próxima ewe

Garu: y quienes escojieron las categorías y a los ganadores?

Miko: un equipo secreto e.e

Niko: secuestró a muchas personas y despues las arrojo a un cuarto lleno de semes -.-*

Todos-Miko y Niko: ._.?

Garu: lo sabia -.-* perdio la cabeza

Miko: muajaja muchos te golpearan Garu e.e

Garu: ¿Porque? ¬_¬

Miko: solo puedo decir lo-li-con! ewe

Garu: ¿¡Que hiciste!? ¬¬*

Miko: nada ¬u¬ *camino hacia el escenario y me llevo arrastrando a Niko* ya casi regresamos al aire

Abyo: mi cometa! :'v

Ching: *lo golpea de nuevo*

~Acaban los comerciales y regresamos al aire~

Miko: y regresamos!

Niko: y ya es la hora de anunciar las categorias!

Miko: y las categorías son:

1.- Mejor pareja

2-. Momento mas gracioso

3.- Momento mas lolicon

4.- El chico mas adfsfsdads *-*

5.- La chica mas asdfadfas -u-

6.- El momento mas romántico

Miko: ahora reciban a sus presentadores del primer premio! Un aplaudo para…

Niko: Miki y Kira :v

Miko y Niko: *bajan del escenario*

Miki y Kira: *suben al escenario algo confundidas* b-bueno...*toman unos micrófonos*

Kira: hey...Miki al parecer otorgaremos el primer premio no?

Miki: s-si que emoción...la categoría es "Mejor Pareja"

Kira: y los nominados son:

*Se enciende el proyector y muestras imagenes de las Parejas nominadas*

Mejor Pareja!

-Pucca y Garu

-Ching y Abyo

-Gara y Tobe

-Garu y Tobe? ewe

Garu y Tobe: Miko! ¬¬

Miko: sho que? Las fujoshis los observan ewe

Kira y Miki: =_=U *les entregan un sobre* y los ganadores son...*abren el sobre y lo leen*

Miko: *con un micrófono* los ganadores deberan de pasar y darse un tierno beso *veo sadicamente a Tobe y Garu*

Garu: ¬¬ ni loco!

Tobe: *vomitando*

Abyo: *cruzando los dedos* por favor yo! XC

Miki y Kira: Pucca y Garu! *sonrien y el protector reproduce imágenes de Pucca y Garu juntos*

Pucca: *se sonroja* e-eh? •\\\•

Abyo: no! *llora Y abraza a Ching*

Ching: *golpeando levemente la espalda de Abyo* tranquilo…=_=U

Garu: ja! Toma esa Miko! ¬u¬

Miko: maldición! *golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared*

Garu: *carga a Pucca como costal y suben al escenario*

Pucca: baka! ¬\\\¬ sueltame!

Garu: *la baja y toma el premio*

Pucca: *toma el micrófono* g-gracias p-por haber votado por nosotros...

Garu: *le quita el micrófono* si es alguna clase de conspiración! Abyo morirá

Abyo: no se vale aun no son pareja :'v

Todos-Abyo: ¬¬

Miko: cof el beso cof ewe

Garu: eh? ._. *modo tsundere on* maldición! Lo olvide! ¬\\\¬ *cruza los brazos* n-no lo hare!

Pucca: ¬¬ *besa a Garu en la mejilla y se lo lleva arrastrando* gracias! *me da el micrófono*

Miko: y para presentar la siguente categoria estan Tobe y Abyo

Abyo y Tobe: *suben al escenario* hola!

Garu: *gritando* beso beso!

Abyo: ¬¬ *le avienta el micrófono en la cabeza*

Garu: x.x

Abyo: en fin la categoria es:

-EL momento mas gracioso

Abyo: y los nominados son:

-El secuestro de Pucca

\- Los celos de Garu

\- Pucca, Ching y Abyo ebrios

Tobe: apuesto por los celos del tsundere ewe

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-baka! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: no entiendo porque la academia da premios y no diplomas? -u-?

Tobe: *lo golpea* ¬¬ *le dan un sobre* y el ganador es…*lo abre y lo lee* Pucca, Ching y Abyo ebrios =_=U

5...4...3...2...1 *comienzan a pasar la escena*

Garu: sh! No griten esten callados

Pucca: *cantando* Quien mas aplauda le mando le mando le mando Pucca! Sa sa sa ya cu sa ya cu sa! X3

Garu: arg! ¿Que haces? ¬¬*

Mio: *se transforma en un clon de Pucca* Pucca numero 2 cantara para ustedes sa sa sa!

Yani: *se transforma en un clon de Pucca* Pucca numero 3 reira para ustedes *rie junto con Mio*

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Que sucede por que hay tantas yos? Bueno no me importa ahora voy a cantar! la la la

Pucca, Mio y Yani: hey hey hey! \\-u-/

Garu: que les pasa? ¬¬

Abyo: Garu estan ebrios...no dejan que el alcohol los deje de controlar!

Garu: ya callate Abyo tu tambien estas bien borrachote! ¬¬

Abyo: lo se solo queria avisar =u=

Ching: malditos hombres! *camina hacia Garu*

Garu: C-Ching?

Ching: *abraza a Garu* Garu!

Garu: C-Ching! Que estas haciendo?

Ching: no les hagas caso y vamonos *restriega su cara en el pecho de Garu*

Garu: pero a donde quieres ir?

Ching: dejemos a ese maldito baka infiel *señala a Abyo* y oye ¿Por que hay tantas Puccas? Vamonos ya...a buscar lolis!…si? *se acerca al rostro de Garu*

Garu: e-espera...

Abyo: no!

Pucca: *golpea a Garu* baka! *golpeando a Garu* baka! Baka! ¬¬

Garu: e-espera!

Ching: *llora*

Abyo: *va con ella* estas bien?

Mio: miren el baka que siempre la hace llorar trata de calmarla

Ching: *lo ve* t-tu...eres un gran baka! *lo intenta atacar*

Abyo: ah! Garu ayudame!

Garu: *siendo atacado por Pucca* primero quitamela de encima!

Abyo: mejor no

Garu: Pucca! ¬¬

~Termina la escena~

Pucca y Ching: *suben al escenario y toman el premio* eto...gracias por esto ._. *bajan del escenario junto con Tobe y Abyo*

Miko: su servidora presentara la siguiente categoria junto con Ching y Gara ewe *veo a Garu*

Ching y Gara: *Suben al escenario* la siguente categoria es..

Miko: El Momento mas lolicon!

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ._.

Todos-Garu: eh!? *ven a Garu* ¬¬

Miko: *sonrio* y los nominados son:

\- Garu quiere castigar a Pucca

\- la inocencia viva de Pucca

Ching: *le dan un sobre y lo abre* y el ganador es...

Gara: Garu-nee quiere castigar a Pucca-nee ¬¬

~Inicia la escena~

Pucca: *se separa algo sonrojada* deja se hacer eso! ¬\\\¬

Garu: tomo medidas y si sigues asi te castigare ¬¬

Pucca: de que forma?...no me dejaras salir por un mes?…yo puedo soportarlo -o-

Garu: no...si te lo digo no entenderias…tu mente aun no entiende eso

Pucca: eh? *cargando?* o-oye! L-lolicon! ¬\\\¬

Garu: *desabrochandose la camisa* gane...

Pucca: *lo jala de su corbata y lo acerca a ella* escuchame tsundere...yo ire al baile con quien yo quiera y conservare mi poca inocencia ¬¬

Garu: entonces quieres decirme que…¿Quieres que te la quite y asi ya no iras?

Pucca: •\\\• No!

~Termina la escena~

Garu: siento miradas de muerte por parte de todos acaso quieren competir?

Pucca: lo mereces! ¬¬ *suben al escenario*

Todos-Garu: *viendo sadicamente a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: jum *toma el premio* gracias a todos! Sabia que ganaria algo si continuo asi! Y lo hare cada año lo prometo! *sonrie mientras una lagrima pasa por su mejilla?* :'D *baja del escenario*

Todos-Garu: es enserio!? ¬¬

Niko: la siguiente categoría la presentarán todas las chicas -.-

Las chicas: *suben al escenario*

Miko: la categoría es:

-El chico mas asdasasfsa *-*

Todas: y los nominados son:

~Muestran imágenes de los chicos *q*~

-Garu

Pucca y Harem: *o* =\\\\\=

-Abyo

Todas-Ching: que asco -o-

Abyo: *justo en el kokoro* :'v

-Tobe

-Shiro

-Hiro

Todas: que asco! ¬¬

Pucca: *le dan el sobre* y-y...el ganador es...*abre el sobre y todas lo leen*

Todas: el tsundere -.-*

Miko: *pongo varias fotos de Garu* ewe

Garu: o-oye Miko! ¬¬ *sube corriendo al escenario* mira lo que has hecho! *señala a las chicas*

Las chicas-Miko: *en el suelo con una super hemorragia nasal?*

Miko: y? *le doy el premio*

Garu: *toma el premio* y!?…ellas pueden morir de un desangrado! ¬¬

Miko: no importa -u-

Todas: *se levantan y bajan del escenario* •\\\\\\\• valla…Pucca es una suertuda

Pucca: *wins!?* ja ja!

Miko: ahora los bak-...digo los chicos presentaran la siguiente categoria ^^

Los chicos: *suben al escenario*

Abyo: *llorando* no gane :'v

Tobe: tranquilo nadie puede contra un tsundere-seme :'v

Niko: y la categoria es

-La chica mas asdadfadas *-*

Shiro: y las nominadas son:

~Reproducen imágenes de las chicas~

-Pucca

Todos-Garu: muy loli -u-

Garu: ¬¬! Bakas! *los golpea*

-Ching

Todos-Abyo: demasiado yandere :v

Abyo: ¬¬

-Gara

-Aby

-Lily

-Ring-ring

-Miki

-Kira

-Tina

Todos-Garu y Abyo: perfectas *-*

-Garu

Todos-Garu: si =\\\\\= Garu!? O.o

Garu: hubo una ocasión en la que me converti en chica ¬o¬

Abyo: =u= ya me acorde *suspira* eras muy lindo :v

Tobe: *vomita* y-ya recorde

Garu: *imitando la voz de Tobe* "por favor dame una oportunidad" XD

Niko: *le dan un sobre* y la Ganadora es...

Miko: *convierto a Garu en chica* por si acaso ewe

Garu: *se ve a si mismo* Pucca! Perdon pero yo no soy plana como tu! *sonrie*

Pucca: -.-*

Todos-Garu: un empate!?…la loli y el tsundere!?

Pucca: eh? ._.

Garu: *va por Pucca y la lleva cargando hasta el escenario* esto es inesperado *baja a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? ._.

Garu: *toma el premio* que importa si no soy tan plana como Pucca *sonrie* lo importante es que no soy loli! *abraza a Pucca*

Pucca: n-no aprietes! X\\\\\X *todos bajan del escenario*

Miko: bueno este es el ultimo premio y la categoria es

\- El momento mas romantico

Niko: y los nominados son:

\- Pucca y Garu bailando bajo los reflectores

-Pucca le dice a Panaberto pecopon que ama a Garu..

Pucca: ¿Que habra sido de ese sujeto?

Garu: =_=U

-Pucca y Garu se reencuentran despues de la tragedia

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *lloran*

Pucca y Garu: ¬\\\¬

Niko: *le dan un sobre* y el ganador es…*lo abre y lo lee*

Miko: *lee* Pucca y Garu se reencuentras despues de la tragedia :'D

Pucca y Garu: *suben al escenario algo sonrojados* g-gracias...*toman el premio* pero no vallan a pasarl-

~Inicia la escena~

Garu: *suspira y ve en su telefono las fotos de Pucca* soy el baka mas grande de toda la historia...no te protegi! *llora un poco* y todavia no te pude decir la verdad...de que y-yo...*se recuesta* te amo...

~Se Escucha a alguien que canta Hello how are you~

Mio: nya!

Garu: *se levanta* es... *sale de su casa*

Todos-Garu: *lo ven* G-Garu?

Garu: *siguiendo la voz*

Abyo: pero...*se levanta* a donde ira?

Despues...

Garu: *ve un arbol muy grande* de aqui viene la voz pero...*ve alrededor* soy un baka claro que no es ella..*ve a alguien viendo el atardecer junto al arbol*

¿?: *voltea y ve a Garu* hola de nuevo baka *sonrie*

Garu: Pucca! *va con ella la abraza y llora un poco* crei que..

Pucca: *corresponde al abrazo* descuida...alguien me ayudo

Garu: *celos on* fue otro chico? ¬¬

Pucca: si..

Garu: y quien es el? ¬¬*

Pucca: mi hermano -.-*

Garu: a-ah ya veo...

Pucca: *se separa* baka! Te pones celoso hasta de mi propia almohada! ¬¬

Garu: oye! Yo solo te cuido de bakas! ¬¬

Pucca: por cierto *modo tsundere on* solo hago esto para que me pueda quedar entiendes?

Garu: a que te refier-

Pucca: *lo besa* -\\\\\\-

Garu: *corresponde*

Pucca: *se separa* y otra vez soy tu familiar ¬\\\\\¬

Garu: ¬\\\¬ que mal

Pucca: *lo abraza* eres mi baka favorito y el que mas amo *sonrie*

Garu: *modo tsundere al maximo* baka! no es que tu no me gustes solo que…tambien me gus- ¬\\\¬

Pucca: tsundere ^\\\^ *lo besa*

Garu: *corresponde*

~Termina la escena~

Pucca: aw~ enserio estuviste asi por mi? *ve a Garu*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* y tu que querias? ¿Que bailara de la felicidad? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo abraza* aw~ que tsundere tan kawaii

Garu: *modo tsundere* b-baka! Deja de decir ese tipo de cos- ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lo besa y lo abraza*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *se levantan y aplauden* :'D

Miko: bueno y hemos llegado al final ^^ nos vemos en la proxima ova ^^

Todos: Bye-nee~ ^^/


	16. Olvidar que?

Miko: bueno y aqui esta la segunda ova! :v disfrutenla ^^

* * *

En Sooga apenas y comenzaban las vacaciones y en la casa de Garu...

Mio: *leyendo un folleto* oh asi que tu y Garu iran a la playa?

Pucca: si el baka nos invito ^^

Yani: y ahora que ustedes dos ya estan felizmente juntos /._./podran ir como pareja ^.^

Pucca: b-bueno..yo no diria eso tan pronto

Mio y Yani: eh?

Pucca: solo hemos estamos saliendo…n-no somos novios aun

Yani: ah…ya entiendo tu solo esperas un momento a solas con el no? e.e

Pucca: *se sonroja y rie un poco* Y-Yani...no digas tonterías

Mio: te descubrímos no?

Pucca: -.-* s-si

Yani: por cierto feliz cumpleaños ^^ ya que mañana no te veremos

Mio: oh cierto feliz cumpleaños

Pucca: gracias ^^

Mio: lo mas probable es que a Garu se le haya olvidado -.-*

Pucca: no lo creo ^^

Garu: *entra y va con ellos* hola...*besa a Pucca en la mejilla*

Pucca: h-hola ^\\\^

Garu: *se sienta en el suelo*

Pucca: *guardando ropa en una maleta* *-* que bueno que iremos a la playa...

Garu: yo no queria ir *se tira en el suelo*

Pucca: y porque no?

Garu: *sus celos hablando :v* ja!...es un lugar lleno de bakas pervertidos ¬\\\\\¬

Pucca: por eso mismo…faltabas tu -.-

Garu: además *modo tsundere on* u-usaras traje de baño? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh…si porque lo preguntas?

Garu: *voltea hacia otro lado* n-nada ¬\\\¬

Pucca: p-pense que tenias planes para mañana

Garu: mañana...que dia es?

Mio y Yani: -.-* lo sabía...

Pucca: n-no lo recuerdas?

Garu: es algo importante?

Pucca: a-ah...n-no...no es n-nada...y-yo...*se va*

Garu: *se sienta* ¿Que le ocurre?

Mio: -.-*

Al dia siguiente...

Ching: *amarrada* sueltame pequeña! Voy a matar a ese tsundere! ¬¬

Pucca: n-no espera no importa realmente...

Ching: pero! ¬¬

Pucca: descuida no creo que se olvido de mi cumpleaños ^^

Garu: *va con ellas* Pucca lo siento se me habia olvidado

Pucca: *ve a Ching* lo vez? *sonrie*

Ching: tenias razon ^^

Garu: eh?...yo me refiero a que *mintiendo* lamentablemente olvide traer tu traje de baño asi que usaras el que yo escoji para ti en caso de que eso pasara *le muestra un traje de baño para niñas de 10 años* asi nadie te querrá ver

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ^-^ s-si

Garu: *sonrie* este era el unico de tu talla ya sabes por que eres demasiado plana

Ching: Pucca...puedo?

Pucca: *desamarra a Ching* claro ^-^

Ching: *ataca a Garu* baka! ¬¬

Garu: oye! ¬¬ x.x

Despues en la playa...

Abyo: =u= ah~ hay muchas bellezas aqui

Garu: *viendo discretamente a Pucca* si =\\\\\=

Abyo: *ve un karaoke* vamos Garu! *-*9 *lo jala*

Garu: no! ¬¬

Abyo: nos vemos despues chicas ^.^/ *se van*

Ching: esos bakas ¬¬

Lily: dejan a unas chicas indefensas

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ¬¬ *escribe en una libreta "formas para torturar a Garu"*

Lily: *va con ella* Pucca-chan ¿Que haces? *ve la libreta y se asusta un poco* ^-^U

Pucca: voy a torturar a ese tsundere de las formas mas crueles que existan ¬¬ alguna sugerencia?

Lily: bueno...encerrarlo una semana con Tobe?

Pucca: eso es cruel...mejor un mes! *lo escribe*

Lily: por cierto me entere de que hoy es tu cumpleaños no?

Pucca: si..

Lily: y me imagino que estas molesta con Garu por que a el se le olvido =_=U

Pucca: exacto!

Lily: si...el siempre olvidaba el mio ¬¬

Pucca: y cuando es el tuyo

Lily: *sonríe* oh es...

Garu: *va con ellas* oye loli...

Pucca: baka ¬¬

Garu: debemos irnos...

Pucca: porque?

Garu: Abyo quiere que cante Magnet ((Vocaloid! :v)) con Tobe ¬¬

Pucca y Lily: *les sangra la nariz un poco* e-enserio?

Garu: vamonos antes de que nos vea

Abyo: *buscando a Garu* :v? En donde estara?

Tobe: *va con Garu* oye tsundere-baka...Abyo nos esta buscando ¬¬

Garu: maldición ahi viene! *carga a Pucca y escapa*

Pucca: baka! Por que me trajiste!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: eres capaz de decirle a donde me fui...¬¬

Después

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* y comenzo a llover...

Abyo: *coloreando junto con Garu y Tobe* shi :v

Ching: no creen que ya estan algo o demasiado grandes para colorear? ¬¬

Los 3: no...

Lily: aproposito que es lo que estan haciendo?

Abyo: *les muestra un dibujo malhecho?* es un robot tan lindo como yo que dispara rayos lasher owo

Tobe: *les muestra un dibujo feo* un robot matando al robot de Abyo

Abyo: oye! :'v

Pucca: interesante =_=U y tu tsundere?

Garu: *aun coloreando* ¿Que? ¬¬

Pucca: *se acerca a el* que es lo que est- *ve el dibujo* ¬¬ *se lo quita*

Dibujo?: *Pucca sonrojada y sonriendo, disfrazada de neko, besando a Garu en la mejilla y abrazandolo mientras esta diciendo "nya...Garu te Amo"*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* damelo! ¬\\\¬ *se levanta y trata de quitarselo*

Abyo: *lo ve* valla Garu sabe dibujar :v

Ching: y muy bien -.-*

Garu: devuelvemelo! Aun no esta listo! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: tiene razon falta que Pucca le diga sempai~ :v

Pucca: *aura diabólica* ¬¬ lo voy a romper!

Garu: ¿¡Porque!? Si no tiene nada malo...

Pucca: *le muestra el dibujo* aqui yo so la que te abrazo y beso ¬\\\¬

Abyo: deberias de ver el álbum de dibujos de Garu :v

Garu: callate! ¬¬

Pucca: álbum?

Abyo: tiene muchos dibujos tuyos :v *le da el álbum a Pucca*

Garu: *golpea a Abyo* uke malo!

Pucca: *abre el álbum y ve los dibujos* ¬¬

Ching: *ve el álbum* *-*9 la pequeña-Pucca! Se ve muy hermosa...Garu regalame uno!

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

Garu: no!...Mi álbum...mis dibujos…mi loli! ¬¬

Ching: pero la dibujaste tal y como es :'v

Tobe: una loli kawaii?

Ching y Garu: exacto!

Pucca: *viendo los dibujos* ¿P-Porqué en la mayoria estoy sonrojada? Y en otras te beso, te abrazo y tu te dibujas como un niño inocente!? ¬¬

Abyo: refleja la inocencia perdida o muerta de Garu :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on y le quita el álbum* eso no te importa ¬\\\¬

Ching: mi dibujo favorito fue el de Pika-Pika~ =u=

Gara: a mi el de la pequeña yandere owo

Pucca: *rincon loli*

Garu: *guarda su álbum y se acerca a Pucca* te parece bien si nos vemos despues?...tengo algo que decirte...

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* s-si ^\\\^ (mi momento a solas con el *-*)

Después...

Pucca: *abrazando el brazo de Garu* ^\\\^ y que querías decirme

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bueno...yo ¬\\\¬ t-te queria preguntar...

Pucca: •\\\\\• s-si?

Garu: que dices de esto *le muestra una carta de cumpleaños a Pucca*

Pucca: *la comienza a leer* feliz cumpleaños...Lily!? ¬¬

Garu: si hoy es su cumpleaños y...

Pucca: baka!

Garu: eh?

Pucca: te acordaste del cumpleaños de tu ex? ¬¬

Garu: bueno...si pero...

Pucca: sabes que...*se va*

Garu: eh?

Después...

Abyo: *comiendo* oye Garu porque estas tan triste? :v

Garu: no se que es lo que le pasa a Pucca...solo porque recorde el cumpleaños de Lily se enojo conmigo

Abyo: solo esta celosa :v

Garu: eh?

Abyo: si...ella es tu novia actualmente y se puso celosa de que recordaste el de tu ex :v

Garu: ella nisiquiera es mi novia ¬\\\¬

Abyo: ese es el problema...no se lo has pedido y por eso esta asi :v

Garu: lo que quieres decirme es...que le pida que sea mi novia y ella ya no estara molesta?

Abyo: exacto :v

Garu: esta bien...ire a buscarla gracias baka *se va*

Abyo: aunque creo que se enojo porque el olvido su cumpleaños ._. Ya que -u-

Después…

Pucca: *escribiendo castigos para Garu* ¬¬

Gara: vamos Pucca-nee no estes triste mi hermano es un gran baka pero te aseguró que no se olvidó de tu cumpleaños

Pucca: pero el recordo el cumpleaños de Lily...

Gara: es enserio!? Todos los años se olvidaba de el y ahora se acordo!? Lo voy a matar! ¬¬ pero necesito ayuda

Aby: te ayudo!

Ring: valla...Garu es un baka la unica que hace sufrir a Pucca soy yo!

Kira y Miki: cuenten con nosotras!

Ching: *aura sadica* he estado esperando desde hace mucho escuchar esas palabras :'v saben cual es mi respuesta *-*9

Lily: v-vamos chicas no creen que exageran ^^U no me importa si recordo mi cumpleaños o lo olvido el es...

Tina: tiene razon eso seria malo

Ching: vamos chicas...no les gustaria ver como castigamos a Garu?

Lily: b-bueno...

Tina: si...eso hace feliz a Pucca

Lily y Tina: esta bien..

Pucca: *guarda la lista* n-no necesitaba ayuda pero gracias

Abyo: *va con ellas* que hacen? :v

Todas: vamos a castigar al tsundere

Abyo: owo las puedo grabar? Quiero ver una y otra vez a Garu llorando *-*9

Ching: claro pero dame una copia ¬¬

Abyo: ay Ching sabes que si :v

Gara: veamos...onne-chan es un lolicon y tsundere cual seria su peor castigo?

Todos-Pucca: *ven a Pucca* celos...

Pucca: ._. Eh?

Aby: pero con quien

Todas: *ven a Abyo*

Abyo: *jugando con un barco de juguete* la la la lala la la la :v

Ching: *celos on* c-con el baka!? ¬\\\¬

Ring: claro es su mejor amigo asi sufrira mas *-*9

Ching: tienes razón...*arrastra a Abyo hacia Pucca* baka necesitamos de tu ayuda

Abyo: si!

Gara: pero aun no sabes para que ._.

Abyo: ya sabia yo..que ustedes estaban locas por mi y ahora quieren ser de mi harem e.e

Todas: *lo golpean* no! ¬¬ queremos que pongas celoso a Garu

Abyo: oh...esta bien :v

Ching: *celos on* entonces coquetea con Pucca cuando llegue Garu

Abyo: *viendo por la ventana* oh ahi viene

Garu: *camina hacia la habitacion en donde estan todos*

Gara: maldición! Ya viene!

Aby: y ahora que hacemos!?

Ring: *empuja a Pucca haciendo que Pucca caiga encima de Abyo*

Garu: *entra* Pucca ya entendi por que estas tan molesta conmig- *ve a Pucca y a Abyo* ¬¬

Pucca: *se levanta* espera no es lo que parece!

Garu: eres hombre muerto Lee! *se lanza sobre Abyo y lo comienza a golpear*

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: es mia! Solo mia! Es mi loli! Mia! *lo golpea en el estomago*

Todas-Pucca: *se acercan a Garu*

Garu: *deja de golpear a Abyo y las voltea a ver* p-porque me ven asi?...no esperen que demonios hacen!?

Todas-Pucca: *amarrando y colgando a Garu de cabeza*

Garu: oigan pense que eran de mi harem ¬¬

Harem: ya no nos gustas ¬¬

Abyo: auch x.o justo en la hombría :v

Garu: al fin! Y se puede saber porque?

Ex-Harem: bueno...eres demasiado tsundere y lolicon *ven a Pucca* sin olvidar lo distraído e inmaduro que eres ¬o¬

Garu: *justo en la hombría?* n-no me importa

Pucca: *camina hacia el*

Garu: P-Pucca… *la ve* ya entendi el porque estabas molesta conmigo

Pucca: *hace girar a Garu* asi? Y porque!?

Garu: estas celosa...porque recorde el cumpleaños de Lily

Pucca: c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Garu: entonces porque!? ¬¬

Pucca: olvidaste mi cumpleaños! ¬¬

Garu: tu..tu cumpleaños?

Pucca: si! ¬¬

Garu: pero hoy no es tu cumpleaños es mañana

Todos-Garu y Lily: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: si..hoy es el cumpleaños de Lily

Lily: por eso le decia que no lo castiguen! hoy es 6 de julio

Garu: si!...castigarme?...Pucca es algo asi como los castigos que te doy? Y si es asi castigame

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* b-baka! Claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Garu: enserio...no vieron aunque sea su telefono o un calendario? ¬¬

Todos-Garu y Lily: no -.-*

Garu: *se desamarra y cae al suelo* y yo soy el inmaduro ¬¬ *se sienta y cruza los brazos*

Pucca: *ve a Garu y pone una carita Kawaii :3* lo siento...

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ja! Eso no te ayudara *voltea hacia otro lado algo sonrojado* ¬\\\¬

Al dia siguente...

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* feliz cumpleaños pequeña! X3

Garu: *celos on* oye ya dejala! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: *cantando* celos! :v

Garu: *lo golpea* callate!

Ching: ja! Garu por lo que veo te olvidaste de comprarle un regalo *rie burlonamente*

Garu: te equivocas ¬o¬ *le da una caja de regalo a Pucca* y se lo di antes que tu ¬u¬

Ching: *rincon emo* me ganaron...

Abyo: Ching! *va con ella*

Ching: el tsundere baka me gano :'v

Abyo: nadie puede contra los tsunderes :'v

Ching: eso significa que…

Abyo: asi es ellos dominaran al mundo mundial con su encanto tsunderesco? :'v

Pucca: *toma el regalo* g-gracias ^\\\^ *lo abre* un collar con la letra G?

Garu: si eso significa que si alguien se te acerca morira de la forma mas cruel posible ya que eso te marca como mia *sonrie*

Pucca: *se sonroja* p-pero aun no soy tu novi-

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-entonces...¿Quisieras ser mi novia? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: s-si •\\\\\• *lo abraza*

Garu: y después te castigare por lo de ayer *sonrie*

Pucca: demonios ^-^U

Garu: *la besa*

Pucca: claro! T-tu si me puedes castigar y yo a ti no ¬\\\¬ ¿¡Porque!?

Garu: no se ¬¬

Abyo: power Tsundere!? :v

* * *

Fin de la ova...

Miko: bueno…es todo por ahora nos vemos en la próxima ova

Bye-nee~


	17. Party hard? B3

Miko: y aqui la ultima ova ^^ disfrutenla

Abyo: contiene bida y amor? :'v

* * *

Las vacaciones en Sooga estaban por terminarse y en la casa de cierto baka...

Abyo: *llorando en el hombro de Garu* :'v

Garu: quitate! ¬¬

Abyo: pero no es justo :'v yo esperaba tener un romance de verano *-*9

Garu: eso pasa porqué no le has dicho nada a Ching ¬o¬

Abyo: *se sonroja un poco* baka! Por que dices eso!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: facil…tu le gustas…ella te gusta como es que eres tan distraído

Abyo: mira quien habla ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬

Abyo: además tener novia te hace cambiar

Garu: c-claro que no!

Pucca: *llega junto con Ching* hola chicos

Garu: *va con ella y la abraza* al fin! Se tardaron años

Abyo: aja si como no -_-

Pucca: te dije que nos ibamos a tardar! ¬¬

Ching: en fin…¿Qué hacian? *voltea a ver a Abyo*

Garu: ah estabamos hablando de tu y Aby-

Abyo: ¬¬ *le cubre la boca* i-ibamos a hacer una fiesta!?

Garu: enserio?

Pucca y Ching: enserio?

Abyo: si *-*9

Ching: y cuando y en donde va a hacer?

Garu: aqui mismo en la casa de Abyo mañana y todos estan invitados \\._.\

Abyo: baka! ¬¬

Ching: oh suena divertido ^^ *ve su reloj* bueno nos vemos mañana ^^/ *se va junto con Pucca*

Garu: *ve su camisa* me la mojaste toda ¬¬ *ve a Abyo*

Abyo: *nervioso* maldición! Y ahora que haremos!?

Garu: diras que haras yo me voy *camina hacia la salida*

Abyo: *le jala el cabello* no señor! Tu me metiste en este lio! :v

Garu: claro que no fuiste tu solo ¬¬

Abyo: como sea...hay que hacer una pijamada :v

Garu: no!...hoy Pucca y yo ibamos a ver películas de terror

Abyo: pero eso la asustaria :v

Garu: exactamente! Tengo un plan que funcionara ¬u¬

~Cine mental de Garu~

Pucca y Garu: *viendo la película*

Pucca: *se asusta y abraza a Garu* x.x

Garu: *la abraza*

*Termina la pelicula :v*

Pucca: *se levanta* i-ire a dormir ^-^U

Garu: *se levanta* yo tambien *bosteza* buenas noches *camina hacia su habitacion*

Pucca: *va con Garu*

Garu: *tocan la puerta y el va a abrir* Pucca...¿Que pasa?

Pucca: *abrazando su almohada* p-pues...*se sonroja un poco* t-tengo un poco de miedo ^-^ crees que pueda dormir contigo hoy?

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: p-por favor! *lo abraza*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-esta bien ¬\\\¬

Pucca: gracias ^\\\^

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: *con una leve hemorragia nasal* lo siento estas solo ¬\\\¬

Abyo: *le habla por telefono a Pucca*

Pucca: *contesta* hola?

Abyo: oh Pucca soy yo el baka :v

Pucca: Abyo que quieres? ¬¬

Abyo: oh solo queria preguntarte..¿Tu y Garu veran películas de terror hoy?

Garu: eh? *ve a Abyo*

Pucca: eh?...si porque?

Abyo: oh solo para advertirte sobre Garu

Garu: ¬¬?

Pucca: d-de que hablas?

Abyo: es que no queria decirtelo pero…solo las quiere ver para pasarse de lolicon contigo e.e

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬

Abyo: si y el mismo me lo dij-

Garu: *lo golpea en la cabeza* ¬¬ *le quita el telefono* P-Pucca tu sabes que yo no me pasaria de lolicon contigo

Pucca: s-si como no ¬¬ *cuelga*

Garu: h-hola? *voltea a ver a Abyo sadicamente* Abyo...*le arroja el telefono en la cara* gracias a ti!...ella estara muy molesta conmigo ¬¬

Abyo: perfecto! :v vamos necesitamos a otro socio

Garu: otro socio?

* * *

Tobe: *leyendo shojo?*

((XD))

Garu: *patea y abre la puerta* baka!

Tobe: *grito de niña?* S-Sanada! ¿¡Que demonios haces aqui!? ¬¬

Garu: *se recarga en la puerta* oh nada *empuja a Abyo hacia el*

Abyo: lo siento :v *le muestra un costal*

Tobe: eh?

Abyo: *lo mete en el costal y lo cierra* vamonos ewe

Garu: si...

Tobe: *moviéndose* par de bakas Saquenme de aqui! ¬¬

Garu: pero Abyo no tiene un gemelo

Abyo: asi es! :I

Garu: *toma el costal* yo lo llevare

Abyo: okay! :v

Tobe: primero muerto

Garu: esta bien *saca su katana* en donde? Boca o en los ojos

Tobe: oh! En la boca

Garu: en los ojos!

Abyo: *le quita su katana* no! Eso es malo u.u

Garu: maldición ¬¬

Después...

Garu: *tira el costal en el suelo* se me resbalo ¬u¬

Tobe: *sale del costal* ahora si te voy a...*intenta ahorcar a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *lo patea en el estómago*

Abyo: basta! Parecen una pareja casada! ¬¬ de todo pelean

Garu: que asco casado yo? Con eso *señala a Tobe*

Tobe: *←Eso* oye! ¬¬

Abyo: en fin necesito de tu ayuda :v

Tobe: para que?

Abyo: conseguir novia *-*9

Garu y Tobe: pero eso es imposible...deja de copiarme! No tu deja de copiarme! Arg! Eres un…¬¬ *se lanzan uno contra otro y se golpean*

Abyo: claro que es posible, era mas probable que yo tenga novia y ustedes terminarán solos -u-

Tobe y Garu: oye! ¬¬

Abyo: en fin me ayudaras Toby? :'v

Tobe: *ahorcando a Garu* solo si no me vuelves a llamar asi ¬¬

Abyo: hecho :v

Garu: *muerde en brazo de Tobe*

Tobe: auch! x.x

Abyo: ya basta! ¿Porqué siempre pelean? :v

Garu: veamos…me odia desde que llegue a Sooga, me ataca sin razon, siempre me esta molestando y por último sale con mi hermana! ¬¬

Abyo: es que en tu familia todos son hermosos!? :'v

Tobe: el!? No lo creo ¬¬

Garu: lo vez!? Siempre me ataca...

Abyo: y tu Tobe? ¿Por que odias a Garu?

Tobe: por nada exactamente ¬¬

Abyo: (el siempre quiso a Lily)

Garu: oh ya veo...*lo golpea* me odias sin razon!?

Tobe: c-claro que no! ¬¬

Garu: ¬¬

Tobe: en fin…que haremos exactamente?

Abyo: una fiesta :v

Garu: ¿Que se te ocurrió hasta ahora?

Abyo: poner mesas con centros de mesas en forma de mi disfrazado de cupido :v darles de comer galletas con leche :v y poner musica buena...como Pinpon es un muñeco :'v

Tobe: no crees que es algo ¬¬

Garu: infantil? ¬¬

Abyo: enserio? :'v y ustedes como harian una fiesta? :v

Garu: bueno...no se…

Tobe: la mayoría de las personas que planean fiestas son chicas asi que necesitamos a una chica *ve a Garu*

Abyo: una chica…eh? *ve a Garu*

Garu: ¿Q-Qué? =_=U

Abyo: apenas aprendimos la tecnica del cambio :v y tu la dominaste mejor que todos

Garu: si pero…no me quiero transformar en mujer ¬¬

Abyo: tienes razon aunque…*ve a Tobe* tu tambien la dominaste perfectamente :v

Tobe: pero yo no quiero convertirme en mujer! ¬¬

Abyo: esta bien...enseñenme como se hace :v

Garu: *suspira* esta bien...

Tobe: *lo toma de los hombros* oye! No!

Garu: ¿Porque pasa algo malo?

Tobe: ¬\\\¬ tenemos que hacer esas poses vergonzosas y no me agrada en lo absoluto

Garu: ¬¬ solo tenemos que levantar los brazos en diferentes direcciones

Abyo: haganlo :v

Tobe: esta bien ¬¬

Tobe y Garu: *levantan los brazos en diferentes direcciones y se transforman en chicas*

Abyo: ja! Cayeron! :v

Garu: nos engañaste!? ¬¬

Abyo: solo asi se transformarian en chicas :v

Tobe: pero aun asi teniendo el cuerpo de una chica aun tenemos pensamientos de hombres ¬¬

Abyo: entonces ustedes dos son unas...pervertidas! :v

Tobe y Garu: *lo golpean* ¬¬ callate!

Garu: valla Tobe...el es demasiado baka como para haber comprendido esa tecnica no crees?

Tobe: oh tienes razon no es lo suficientemente hombre para hacerla ewe

Abyo: ¬¬ si lo soy! *hace la tecnica y se transforma en chica* lo ven se los dije! *rie* esperen ._. Me engañaron!? ¬¬

Garu: tu hiciste lo mismo!

Tobe: ojo por ojo ¬¬

Abyo: no! Quedaría tuerto :'v

Garu: ¬¬

Tobe: valla que eres baka ¬¬

Abyo: saben acabe de recordar…mi hermana estaba en su habitación ^-^U ja ja

Tobe y Garu: ._. Hicimos esto para nada!? ¬¬

Abyo: lo siento! :'v

Garu: lo bueno es que dura muy poco tiempo pero que vamos a hacer? ¬¬

Abyo: mira el lado bueno podremos organizar mejor la fiesta

Garu: tienes razon

Tobe: pues tu casa es grande y tiene piscina y el patio esta amplio es perfecta para una fiesta

Abyo: comencemos! :v

~Montaje decorativo?~

Tobe: *llevando 5 latas de cerveza*

Abyo: oye! ¬¬

Tobe: descuida solo para los mayores como yo

Abyo: si pero...

Garu: *ve las latas* ¿Qué son? *intenta tomar una*

Abyo: *le da un manazo* no! Eso no lo debes de tomar

Garu: y ¿Porqué?

Abyo: es malo :'v

Garu: ya que ¬¬

Al dia siguiente...

Garu: *durmiendo*

Abyo: *decorando* Tobe podrías depertarlo? Necesito que me ayude :v

Tobe: si…mientras nosotros 2 trabajabamos el dormia ¬¬

Abyo: dejalo es como un niño pequeño :v

Tobe: esta bien lo ire a despertar *camina hacia Garu*

Garu: *dormido*

Tobe: *toma la manguera y lo moja*

Garu: *despierta* no me dormi! =_=

Tobe: *lo vuelve a mojar en la cara* ya despierta! ¬¬

Garu: valla dormir y soñar con algo lindo y despertar y ver algo feo *ve a Tobe*

Tobe: ¬¬

Garu: *se levanta*

Tobe: por cierto *le da su telefono* Pucca te llamo por telefono varias veces anoche

Garu: contestaron? *bosteza*

Tobe: no...

Garu ¿¡Qué!?

Abyo: vamos Garu no es para tanto

Garu: Abyo podrías organizar mi funeral?

Abyo: eh? ._.

Tobe: por lo que dice creo que si es malo =_=U

Abyo: vamos Garu ella es una pequeña y kawaii loli no creo que te mate :v

Garu: enserio?...has visto mi abdomen últimamente?

Abyo: n-no…

Garu: *levanta un poco su camisa*

Abyo: t-tienes demasiadas heridas

Tobe: y rasguños...

Garu: y en mi brazo tengo marcas de rasguños y mordidas

Abyo: espeluznante :'v

Garu: lo se...

Tobe: y todos esos golpes son…

Garu: veamos…celos, se molesta o simplemente por lolicon o tsundere =_=U

Abyo: pero eso te define :'v

Garu: ¬¬…por ayudarte a ti...yo estoy apunto de morir

Abyo: ya despues te ayudaré :v

Garu: si...

Abyo: mientras ayudenme a acercarme a Ching :v

Tobe: ya planearemos varias estrategias :v

Con las chicas...

Pucca: *escribiendo torturas para Garu* ¬¬

Ching: vamos pequeña se que se lo merece pero ya haz escrito en 5 libretas diferentes varios castigos y unos son demasiado crueles

Pucca: *deja de escribir* tienes razón...y porque estas tan entusiasmada? Es por la fiesta de Abyo?

Ching: s-si un poco

Pucca: ya veo...supongo que estas planeando acercarte a el verdad?

Ching: *descubierta?* e-eh!? C-Claro que no! X\\\\\X

Pucca: t-tranquila solo era una broma…aunque…creo que lo tomaste enserio =_=U

Ching: s-si…tienes razón *se sonroja levemente* al fin…podre acercarme a él

Pucca: al fin \\._.\

Ching: aunque me preocupa un poco que otra chica…

Pucca: quien estaria loca par-

Ching: *ve a Pucca* ¬_¬?

Pucca: ^-^U me refiero a que Abyo n-no es esa clase de chicos...bueno tal vez un poco pero el...*rie nerviosamente*

Ching: *rie un poco* ^^ eso lo se...

Pucca: pero Ching tu eres muy linda y le ganarías a cualquiera ^^

Ching: Pucca...*la abraza muy fuerte* no digas eso tu eres muy adorable!

Pucca: x.x

Ching: esta bien…no me dare por vencida! *-*9

Pucca: si! ^^/

Ching: hare todo lo posible para estar con el!

Pucca: si! ^^/

Ching: y tu me ayudaras!?

Pucca: s-si!? \\._.\

Ching: entonces vamos! *jala a Pucca*

Después...

Abyo: *viendo por la ventana* y-ya empezaron a llegar

Garu: *ve por la ventana* y como fue que se enteraron de la fiesta?

Abyo: oh Tobe y yo hicimos varias llamadas por telefono

Tobe: y lo anuncie por Internet con una foto tuya *le muestra una foto de Garu durmiendo*

Garu: oye! ¬¬

Abyo: y yo reparti unos volantes *les muestra los volantes con la foto de Garu y Tobe convertidos en chicas* :v

Tobe y Garu: baka! ¬¬

Abyo: solo asi vendrían u.u

Garu: despues te matare ¬¬

Abyo: *ve por la ventana* wow Ching vino muy linda junto con la loli que tambien vino linda =u=

Garu: *corre hacia la ventana y ve a Pucca* maldición! Atraera a bakas! ¬¬

Tobe: y Pucca es la celosa ¬u¬

Garu: ¬¬...oh ahi esta Gara y viene acompañada de un shota

Abyo: oh no sabia que Pucca tenia un hermano :v

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? *corre hacia la ventana y la rompe* oh oh

Los 3: *caen por la ventana hacia el patio*

Abyo: adios mundo :'v

Tobe: mis ultimas palabras Garu da asco!

Garu: ¬¬ *se acerca a un arbol y se sujeta de una rama*

Tobe y Abyo: *caen en un rosal* x.x

Garu: *baja del arbol* estan bien?

Tobe y Abyo: tu que crees ¬¬

Ching: *corre hacia ellos* estan bien!?

Tobe: *se levanta junto con Abyo* n-no...

Abyo: *con una rama enterrada en la cabeza* :'v

Garu: todo fue culpa de Tobe ¬¬

Ching: no se vale el tsundere esta vivo :'v

Garu: ¬¬

Pucca: *va con ellos* wow ¿Q-Que les paso? =_=U

Garu: *ve a Tobe* algun baka rompio la ventana ¬¬

Tobe: *ve a Garu* ¬¬

Ching: pobrecitos

Abyo: te compadeces de nosotros? :'v

Ching: no...pobres flores les cayeron encima dos bakas :'v

Tobe: y pronto serán tres *empuja a Garu*

Garu: *cae al rosal* oye! ¬¬ *intenta levantarse*

Tobe: *lo pisa*

Pucca: p-puedes continuar?

Tobe: claro *sonrie*

Garu: oye!

Abyo: en fin…vamos a dentro *camina hacia su casa y todos lo siguen*

Ching: wow! Todo se ve genial!

Abyo: enserio?

Ching: si!...vamos Pucca *la jala y se van*

Abyo: que comience el juego tienen alguna idea?

Tobe: no ¬¬

Garu: yo si primero hay que encerrar a la loli

Tobe: eso lo haces porque ella esta molesta contigo ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Después...

Abyo: *va con Pucca* Pucca encontré una bóveda de dulces *camina hacia un armario*

Pucca: enserio!? *-*? *lo sigue*

Abyo: si *abre la puerta y la encierra*

Pucca: baka! Sacame de aqui! *patea la puerta*

Abyo: perdon! :'v *corre ukemente?*

Ching: *va con Tobe y Garu* chicos no han visto a mi pequeña-neko-Pucca?

Garu: diras a mi pequeña-loli-neko-Pucca ¬¬

Ching: aja :v

Tobe: yo no :v

Garu: creo que la vi en la piscina *lleva a Ching a la piscina*

Tobe: *lleva a Abyo con ellos*

Ching: *viendo alrededor* parece que no esta aqui

Garu: debe de estar bajo el mar

Ching: y porque?

Tobe: por que ahi la vida es mas sabrosa?

Ching: ¬¬

Tobe y Garu: moriremos!*empujan a Ching a la piscina*

Ching: *cae al agua*

Abyo: ¿¡Que hicieron!?

Garu: nada ahora *lo empuja tambien* salvala \\._.\

Abyo: *pos salva a Ching y salen de la piscina?* estas bien?

Ching: si pero antes...

Garu: *empuja a Tobe* fue su idea...

Tobe: cobarde! ¬¬

Ching: *golpea a Tobe y a Garu*

Tobe y Garu: x.x

Abyo: *la detiene* v-ven le dire a Aby que te preste algo seco :v *la jala*

Ching: s-si •\\\\\•

Garu: *se levanta*

Tobe: no te dolio!? *se levanta*

Garu: no...la loli golpea mucho mas fuerte ¬¬

Tobe: *aguantandose el dolor* a mi tampoco me dolio

Garu: ¬¬ ¿Te pregunte por ti?

Tobe: ¬¬ *se va a la cocina*

Garu: *va al armario en donde encerraron a Pucca* de seguro es este *abre la puerta*

Pucca: *lo jala y cierra la puerta* baka! ¬¬

Garu: P-Pucca...y-yo

Pucca: ya se...lo sientes mucho...que ya no este molesta contigo…si…eso siempre lo dices!

Garu: pero ¿Porque estas molesta?

Pucca: a-ayer te llame por telefono y una chica contesto ¬¬

Garu: Tobe...¬¬

Pucca: e-era Tobe? ._.

Garu: si ¬¬ ayer estaba ayudando a Abyo y nos convertimos en chicas por un rato y el tenia mi telefono porque me quede dormido...

Pucca: =_=U

Garu: además mirame...por ayudar al baka termine, como chica, con espinas de rosas en mi espalda y estomago...y una rosa enterrada en mi cabeza *se quita la rosa* golpeado por Ching y tu muy molesta conmigo *le da la rosa*

Pucca: *toma la rosa y sonrie un poco* ayudar a Abyo con que?

Garu: a acercarse a Ching

Pucca: yo tambien vine por eso para ayudar a Ching…maldición! Debería de estar ayudandola ahora!

Garu: tranquila...ella ya esta con Abyo

Pucca: valla...y yo habia traido esto *le muestra el álbum de Garu vestido como niña*

Garu: crei que quemaste el álbum ¬¬

Pucca: no lo hice pero este es otro Gara-nee me lo dio

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-nee? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si que tiene de malo?

Garu: n-nada...

Pucca: *sale del armario junto con Garu* estare con ella un rato *guarda el álbum* nos vemos mas tarde *besa la mejilla de Garu y se va*

Garu: *camina hacia la cocina y ve a Tobe* hay cucarachas aqui ¬¬

Tobe: y ratas *ve a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *toma una lata de cerveza*

Tobe: espera! Abyo te dijo que no además son mias *toma un trago de su lata*

Garu: pero ¿Qué es?

Tobe: es enserio? No sabes que es una cerveza

Garu: *abre la lata* asi que era eso...a que sabe?

Tobe: no se pero no creo que te guste...solo los hombres de verdad podemos tomar

Garu: ¬¬ callate! *la bebe*

Después..

Tobe: *borracho* y después lo golpee

Garu: *borracho* ya dijiste eso varias veces ¬¬

Tobe: asi? =_=U

Garu: si =_=

Tobe: te puedo decir algo?

Garu: *jugando con sus dedos* si?

Tobe: cuando era pequeño me vestian con ropa de niña :'v

Garu: jaja que patético!

Abyo: *va con ellos* chicos...porque no han salido?

Tobe y Garu: *se levantan* y-ya vamos!? \=_=/ por cierto como te fue con Ching?

Abyo: bien! Ya es mi novia :'v

Garu: ja! Era mas probable que tengas novia que el *señala a Tobe*

Abyo: ¿Que les pasa por que estan tan rar-? *ve las latas de cerveza* les dije que no!

Garu: pero *abraza a Tobe*

Tobe: *abraza a Garu* es...

Tobe y Garu: divertido! \\-u-/

Abyo: *los golpea con un zapato* estan demasiado ebrios ¬¬ hasta se estan abrazando =_=U

Tobe y Garu: no importa! *salen de la cocina* yei!

Abyo: esperen! °n°

Al dia siguente...

Tobe y Garu: *durmiendo*

Todos-Garu y Tobe: *viendolos sadicamente* esos dos son unos bakas!

Lily: Abyo! Porque no los detuviste? ¬¬

Abyo: lo intente pero me amarraron :'v

Dada: hay que despertarlos *les arroja agua fria*

Tobe y Garu: *despiertan* yo no fui! =_=

Todos-Tobe y Garu: bakas! Ayer hicieron muchas cosas! ¬¬

Garu: no recuerdo nada =_=

Gara: enserio!?

Tobe: ¿Que hicimos?

Ching: veamos...salieron de la cocina y se comieron toda la comida, se tomaron fotos con la pared =_=U, hicieron karaoke juntos, Garu comenzo de lolicon con la pequeña-neko-Pucca

Tobe: eso es normal

Ching: pero esta vez *señala a Pucca* ¬¬

Pucca: *traumada* QnQ

Garu: ¿Que hice?

Pucca: *le arroja su álbum a la cara de Garu* Q\\\\\Q

Garu: fue tan malo?

Ching: si! ¬¬ ella casi pierde la inocencia por tu culpa!

Garu: enserio? ¿Quien me detuvo? ¬¬

Ching: yo! ¬¬

Garu: pero que hice!?

Pucca: me preguntaste que si me gustaban los bebes..yo te dije que si son lindos...y despues me dijiste "Perfecto! Te enseñare a hacer bebes"

Ching: despues...llegue y te golpee ¬¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* yo nunca haria eso! ¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu: *lo ven* ¬¬

Lily: Tobe no resistio mucho pero Tu *señala a Garu*

Garu: no estaba tan ebrio ¬¬

Abyo: noo!...tomaste las naranjas de la frutera y gritaste: "Encontré las esferas del dragon!", arrojaste a mi hámster por la ventana diciendo: "Pikachu yo te elijo!" Y por último pisaste mi tortuga y rompiste mi alcancia diciendo que eras Mario Bros :'v

Todos-Garu: algo que quieras decir? ¬¬

Garu: fue la culpa de Tobe *lo señala* ¬¬

* * *

Fin de la ova...

Miko: y la ova la causo tambien Tobe XD

Niko: XD ok'ya

Miko: bueno como saben esta fue la ultima ova...gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el fin \\-u-/ nos veremos muy pronto en otro fic o en un capítulo especial de este ewe los dejare con las ganas muajaja soy telible :v hasta entonces nos vemos ^^

Bye-nee~ ^^/


	18. Todo es paz?

Niko: *llorando* ganamos! :'v

Miko: en fin…como pueden notar…el baka de Niko esta llorando porque…

Niko: habra lemmon! :'v

Miko: ¬¬* sobre eso…queria comentarles…debido a que muchos escogieron lemmon…lo tendran (pervertidos! e_e) bueno yo no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemmon ^^U y es que soy un asco en cuanto a ese tipo de genero

Niko: ¿¡Que me dices del yaoi!? Ese si que sabes :'v

Miko: en fin ¬¬...algunos me enviaron mensajes…no dire quienes e_e pero solo dire fujoshis inc. :v claro que los complacere(?) Pero en fin…disfruten este capitulo lleno de bida y amors! \\._./

Niko: y lemmon! :v

* * *

Habia pasado casi un año despues de todos los hechos sucedidos…desde que dos personas se conocieron…

Abyo: y entonces yo salve a Sooga :v

Ching: ya callate! ¬¬

Abyo: pero!~ :'v

Aby: hermano deja de contar la misma historia ¬¬

Gara: aunque sabemos que no es real =_=U

Abyo: *llorando* pero si ayude al tsundere! :'v

Ching: hablando del tsundere…en donde esta? *voltea a ver a Gara*

Gara: el esta con Pucca-nee ^^

Abyo: me sorprende que hasta ahora no pelearan…-u-

Gara: bueno creo que ambos han estado controlando la situacion ^^U

Garu: *llega corriendo* ayuda! *se esconde detras de Gara*

Abyo: si como no :v

Pucca: *llega corriendo* en donde esta!? ¬¬*

Ching: *ve a Garu* ¿Que ocurrio?

Pucca: quise sorprenderlo con un almuerzo y…escapo!

Ching: oh ¬¬* yo hare que aparesca *hace un movimiento de magia?* shazam! \\._.\ *jala a Garu* aqui esta!

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: *aura diabolica* asi que…porque escapaste? ¬¬ *truena sus nudillos*

Garu: la comida se movio y me hablo ¬o¬

Pucca: estas loco!? claro que…

Comida(?: *con unas maletas camina hacia la parada de autobuses* me voy! :v

Garu: adiós Bob! \\._.

Bob: adieu! *se va?*

Todos: *viendo la comida* =_=

Gara: que era eso?…

Pucca: sopa…-.-

Garu: la ultima vez que cocinaste tuve que pelear con la carne y escapo y creo que armo su propia aldea U¬¬

Abyo: lo recuerdo…me tomaron como reen :'v

Aby: oh! Y se dicen que habitan en las alcantarillas…

Gara: entonces ellos ocasionan esos ruidos raros!?

Garu: *toma de los hombros a Pucca* y es por eso que no quiero que cocines…

Pucca: baka! ¬\\\¬ *se lanza sobre el y lo golpea*

Ching: nada ha cambiado ^^U

En otro lugar…

Soo: *viendo una pantalla* mmm…

¿?: sucede algo maestro? *se acerca a el*

Soo: me temo que si Luka…recuerdas que…hace aproximadamente un año…el principe fue encontrado?

Luka: s-si…pero eso se resolvio no?

Soo: el aun sigue con vida…y me temo que volveran a buscarlo

Luka: n-no…pero…Pucca se encargo de eso!

Soo: y asi fue solo que…*suspira* ¿Crees poder encargarte de ese asunto? Aunque…

Luka: no! No quiero arriesgar a los humanos…tengo que ascesinarlo!

Soo: pero! Sabes quien es?

Luka: bromea?…es muy conocido…su nombre es Garu Sanada por su culpa Pucca murio! *toma su katana* descuide Maestro Soo…yo me encargo! *camina hacia el portal de Sooga*

Soo: pero no entiendes! El…

Luka: es el principe y yo lo matare cueste lo que cueste! *entra al portal*

Soo: no me dejo decirle que…

Yui: =_=U

Leo: *risa burlona* la sorpresa que se llevara XD

De regreso en Sooga…

Pucca: *viendo hacia el cielo* (tengo un mal presentimiento)

Lily: *camina hacia ella* Pucca…¿Que sucede? Te noto un poco extraña…

Pucca: *voltea a verla y sonrie un poco* n-no es nada s-solo que…

Lily: peleaste de nuevo con Garu?

Ching: *decorando un pastel* eso lo hacen diario…¬o¬

Pucca: es que…yo…

Ching: *la abraza* ya entiendo…

Lily: estas nerviosa por tu fiesta?

Pucca: no…es que…y-yo…*suspira* hice algo malo…cuando volvi aqui…

Todas-Pucca: eh? Como que!?

Pucca: por favor no le digan a Garu…

Gara: tranquila no le diremos nada…

Pucca: bueno yo…

Con los chicos…

Abyo: *cantando* soy tan bello! :v

Garu: *entrenando* Abyo…¬¬

Abyo: mucho mas que cualquier otro! :v

Tobe: *entrenando* Abyo…¬¬

Abyo: mas que Garu! :v

Garu: *lo golpea* ya callate! ¬¬*

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: deja de ser tan baka! ¬¬

Tobe: no entiendes? El esta nervioso por su noviecita ¬u¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-callate! ¬\\\¬ Abyo: e_e tsundere…

Garu: callate! *lo golpea*

Abyo: y?…que paso con tu problema de demonio? :v

Garu: bueno…creo que lo logre controlar…no me he sentido diferente…o tambien pudo haber desaparecido…no estoy muy seguro…

Tobe: eres un idiota…puedes volver a poner a todos en riesgo…

Garu: oh~! Cuando lo pones de ese modo no me interesa…ademas el uke de Rui ya no existe…¬¬

Abyo: se podria decir que todo es paz =u=

Garu: si…*comienza a caminar* vamonos baka…

Tobe y Abyo: a donde? :v

Garu: Abyo…vamonos ya o se hara mas tarde…¬¬

Abyo: oh~ *empuja a Tobe* nadie te quiere! :v

Tobe: *justo en el kokoro?* :'v

Garu: como sea vamonos! No quiero que nada salga mal…

~Se escuchan ruidos~

Abyo: eh?

Garu: es solo el viento ¬¬ *camina hacia su casa*

Abyo: *asustado* s-si :'v

Garu: *entra junto con Abyo y Tobe* hol- Ching! ¬¬*

Ching: *persiguiendo a Pucca* ah…hola *sonrie*

Abyo: que pasa? *ve a las chicas* oh~ *-*

Ex-Harem?: *vestidas de maid* p-podemos e-xplicarlo!

Garu: *toma de los hombros a Ching y la mueve violentamente* dijiste que dejarias de hacer esto!…aunque esta es la quinta vez en la semana! ¬¬*

Ching: oye! Tu no sabes lo que es crear y diseñar trajes y no tener modelos!? ¬¬*

Garu: si! Pero…querias obligar a Pucca a usar tus trajes! ¬\\\¬ Lily: en realidad…Pucca queria vestirse asi pero Ching no la dejo…^^U

Pucca: *lanza el traje por la ventana* c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Garu: ¬¬?

Ching: veras…al harem les toca ser las maids y a la pequeña loli…*le muestra un traje de princesa*

Abyo: ah~ =u= amo el olor de harem por la mañana e_e

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* ¬¬*

Garu: ¬¬* yo no quiero un harem!

Abyo: *lo golpea* no has comprendido la belleza de la vida? :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

~Se escucha un golpe muy fuerte~

Todos: eh? O.o

Tina: *abraza a Tobe* hermano…

Tobe: que fue eso?

Abyo: *abrazando a Garu* no se :'v

Garu: *lo empuja* de seguro vinieron por Abyo…

Abyo: una tribu de amazonas? *-*9

Todos-Abyo: *lo ven* ._.?

Abyo: un hombre puede soñar :'v

Garu: solo te buscarian como sacrificio ¬o¬

Abyo: no! :'v

Garu: *camina hacia la salida* de seguro se cayo un árbol…*abre la puerta y alguien se lanza sobre el*

¿?: tu! ¬¬ *se levanta*

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: *se levanta* ¿¡Quien eres!? ¬¬

¿?: eso no te import- *voltea a ver a Pucca* Pucca…

Pucca: Luka…

Luka: *corre hacia ella y la abraza* pequeña…

Pucca: *lo abraza*

Abyo: *saca unas palomitas de la nada y se sienta* el espectaculo comenzara e_e

Garu: *muerte brutal en 3…2…1* oye! Sueltala! *toma su katana*

Luka: *suelta a Pucca y toma su katana y le apunta a Garu* tu! Que haces con ella!? ¬¬

Garu: eh?

Abyo: yo tambien me lo he preguntado e_e

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬* pervertido!

Luka: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no espera!…no le hagas caso…espera! No tengo porque darte explicaciones! ¬\\\¬*

Luka: *se lanza sobre el y comienza a golpearlo*

Garu: *mientras se golpean salen rodando hacia el bosque* dejame! Yo no te hice nada! ¬¬

Luka: eso dices tu! *se levanta*

Garu: *se levanta* no se de que hablas!

Luka: eres tan…baka!

Ching: *viendolos* Pequeña! Haz algo…

Pucca: s-si *corre hacia ellos*

Luka y Garu: *tomandose del cuello de la camisa apunto de golpearse* bak-

Pucca: h-hermano! No golpees a mi n-no-novio! X\\\X

Garu: h-hermano? O.o

Luka: n-novio? O.o

Luka y Garu: ¿¡Que!? *se empujan*

Garu: este intento de shota es tu hermano!?…aunque no me sorprende…

Luka: esta cosa *señala a Garu* es tu n-n-n-novio?

Pucca: s-si…por favor…detenganse!

Luka: con mayor razón…lo mato! *se lanza sobre Garu y lo comienza a ahorcar* ¬¬*

Garu: x.x

Pucca: espera!

Despues…

Abyo: *viendo a Luka y a Pucca* mmm…=u= *voltea a ver a Garu y a Gara* =u= Pucca…es una loli…

Pucca: ¬¬*

Abyo: por eso Garu es un lolicon :v

Garu: ¬¬*

Abyo: asi como Luka es casi un shota…entonces…Gara es una shotacon! *señala a Gara* :v

Luka y Gara: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬

Abyo: no! :'v

Gara: yo no quiero ser una acosadora! ¬¬*

Garu: *←acosador* eh? U¬¬

Luka: y yo no quiero ser ukeado! ¬¬*

Pucca: *←uke* eh? U¬¬

Abyo: pero…*aura de fuego* es la tradicion! :v

Garu: castigo…*lo golpea muy fuerte*

Abyo: *cae al suelo* l-lo senti hasta los huesos :'v

Pucca: en fin que haces aqui?

Luka: a-ah…vine a verte porque me habian dicho que habias muerto! ¬¬

Garu: *jalandole las mejillas a Pucca* les dijiste eso!? ¬¬

Pucca: x.x s-si pero f-fue por una buena razon…f-fue p-para volver co-contigo u\\\\\u

Garu: *modo tsundere on* baka...¬\\\¬

Luka: y dejas a tu hermano preocupado…maldiciendo y deseandole la muerte a el! *señala a Garu* me dijeron que ambos estaban muertos!

Garu: *ve a Pucca* ¬¬*

Pucca: *rie nerviosamente* yo…^-^U

Luka: lo siento pero…*se lleva a Pucca arrastrando a la salida* nos tenemos que ir…

Pucca: b-bueno es que…ya no puedo volver *rie nerviosamente* ^^U

Luka: ¿¡Que!? No me digas que…

Garu: *jala a Pucca* asi es ella es mia! *toma a Luka del hombro* Luka-nee~ *sonrie tsunderemente?*

Todos-Luka: (con eso declaro la guerra!) *toman unas palomitas y ven el show?* :v

Luka: maldito tsundere! lolicon! *se lanza sobre Garu y lo comienza a golpear*

En otro lugar…

¿?: maldicion! El principe no ha regresado!

Demonio: pero…ahora es un demonio por completo…sera mas facil traerlo de regreso…

¿?: si pero desde que Rui murio no hemos podido hacer nada! El es el unico que sabia como transformar al principe!

Demonio: señor Blade…tengo la solucion *le muestra un libro* Rui…puede regresar…necesitaremos revivirlo…

Blade: enserio?…hay que hacerlo…necesitamos al principe!

Demonio: dejemelo a mi!

Con los demas…

Gara: *curando a Garu* te lo mereces!…tu comenzaste esto…y debes disculparte! ¬¬

Garu: no quiero ¬3¬…el es un shota…simplemente no puedes seguir la tradicion de la familia y buscar a alguien a quien acosar?

Gara: *le arroja alcohol a las heridas de Garu* tradición? ¬¬*

Garu: ah! X.x…admitelo! Cuando conociste a Tobe…trato de ser un seme pero tu naturaleza seme no lo permitio…por eso el te dejo

Gara: yo lo deje a el!…no era necesario que lo mandaras al hospital por 3 meses terminamos bien! ¬¬

Garu: me debia muchas cosas…¬¬

Con Pucca…

Pucca: me gustaria que te quedaras conmigo…

Luka: yo tambien…pero…

Pucca: ya se! *lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia en donde esta Garu* G-a-r-u!

Garu: ¿Qué? ¬¬

Pucca: recuerdas que me dijiste que harias cualquier cosa por mi? ¬u¬

Luka: ¬¬?

Garu: *←Quiere impresionar a Luka* s-si…¿Por que lo dices?

Pucca: entonces…po-podrias…

Garu: eh?

Pucca: podrias besar a mi hermano? *carita kawaii*

Gara: ¿¡Que!? O.O

Garu y Luka: eh!? ¬¬*!?

Mio y Yani: cof yaoi cof e_e

Pucca: por favor!…el y yo queremos estar juntos…y…

Garu: lo se pero…Pero…No besare nunca a un chico! ¬¬*

Luka: yo tampoco besaria a un baka! Y menos si es un maldito pervertido! ¬¬*

Pucca: vaya…*chantaje en proceso* tal vez…ustedes quieran algo y no puedan tenerlo *los voltea a ver* ¬u¬

Gara: (vaya es buena) O.o

Luka y Garu: x.x (esto no es bueno…)

Pucca: *se acerca a el oido de Garu* no querras que le diga a mi hermano todos los acosos que me has hecho o si? O que le muestre todas las fotos que tengo?

Garu: (me gusta que use esa clase de chantaje pero…podria morir) arg! -.-*

Pucca: *se acerca al oido de Luka* no querras que nadie se entere de que ves musicales para niñas de 13 años

Luka: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Pucca: ustedes deciden ¬u¬

Gara: chantaje nivel: Pucca -.-U

Garu: solo quieres ver Yaoi! ¬¬*

Ching y ex-harem: *salen de la nada?* alguien dijo yaoi!?

Garu: como invocar a chicas paso 1 =_=U

Pucca: necesito que Garu bese a Luka…

Ching: muajaja te uniste al lado oscuro e_e

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* n-no claro que no X\\\X

Ching: tranquila tengo una forma ewe…*se lleva arrastrando a Luka*

Luka: oye que estas!?…s-sueltame! ¬¬

Ching: tranquilo e_e

Minutos despues…

Ching: *jala a Luka*

Luka: *disfrazado de Pucca* Ching! ¬¬*!

Pucca: *se acerca a Luka* o.o pero que!?

Ring: son como gemelas…ambas son lolis!

Pucca y Luka: *rincon loli* -.-*

Garu: aunque lo hayas disfrazado…no significa que lo bese ¬¬*

Ching: tienes…razon…ahora acosaras a dos -.-

Luka: a-acosar?

Ching: el pasatiempo favorito de Garu es acosar a Pucca…

Garu: Ching! ¬¬

Luka: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo comienza a golpear* ¬¬*

En otro lugar…

Blade: seguro que esto funcionara?

Demonio: *haciendo un ritual* sh! Ya casi…

~Se forma un terremoto~

Blade: *ve alrededor y una sombra comienza a aparecer* oh!

Demonio: *termina el ritual y…* hola de nuevo…

Blade: Rui!?

Rui: *viendose* si!? :'v

Blade: e-estas…vivo…y ahora…

Rui: lo se…necesitamos al principe pero…me tengo que vengar de el…pero…no conto con esto *le muestra una roca* sus poderes volveran *sonrie* buscare a mis pequeños :'v…*se convierte en una sombra y desaparece*  
Blade: perfecto! *sonrie*

Con los demas…

Lily: *sintiendo un dolor en el estomago* ah!

Tina: tu tambien lo sentiste?

Lily: s-si…necesitamos ir con los demas…

Tina: s-si…*abre un portal y las dos entran*

Kira: chicas!

Tina: Kira…Miki…

Miki: sera verdad?

Ring: si asi es…siento su presencia…

Shiro y Hiro: no nos digan que es…

Rui: *aparece* su onne-san llego *sonrie*

Todos-Rui: R-Rui!? O.o

Rui: *los abraza y llora* los extrañe! :'v

Todos-Rui: R-Rui!? O.o

Rui: que les pasa? Y el principe?

Lily: n-no lo recuerdas?

Rui: no tengo muchos recuerdos…solo se que por su culpa mori! ¬¬*…y ademas estoy muy arrepentido por lo que le hice a la pequeña Pucca

Hiro: tranquilo ella sigue viva…

Rui: enserio!? Debo disculparme con ella!

Ring: no creo que sea buena idea…Ella esta con Garu…

Rui: perfecto!…asi nos podremos vengar de nuevo…pero ahora…ya no habra mas distracciones!…¬¬

Todos-Rui: (oh~ el cambio completamente…)

Rui: hablando de distracciones…ya esta el té? :B

Todos-Rui: enserio!? ¬¬*

Con Garu…

Garu: *cambiandole a un ritmo palpitante el color de ojos…* ah! N-No otra vez! *se recarga en la pared* d-debo de escapar…*camina hacia la salida*

Pucca: *lo ve* G-Garu..e-estas bien?

Garu: *se detiene* s-si…s-solo…saldre un momento…*se va corriendo*

Pucca: eh?

Mio: no crees que actuaba un poco extraño?

Pucca: *suspira* si…bueno…tendre que ir con el

Mio: por que no le dices a Luka que te acompañe…

Pucca: tienes razon…*va con Luka*

Yani: Mio…esto no es bueno…

Mio: lo se…Rui esta vivo…el puede volver a Garu un demonio de nuevo…

Con Luka…

Luka: *afilando su katana* no…no puedo hacerlo…no quiero entristecer a Pucca…*lanza su katana* ella es feliz con ese maldito lolicon…*tocan la puerta y el la abre*

Pucca: L-Luka…me podrias ayudar…hace un momento Garu actuó muy extraño…

Luka: ¿¡Que!?…quedate aqui…yo ire por el…

Pucca: p-pero!

Luka: tranquila estaremos bien…*se va*

Con Garu…

Garu: *caminando* aqui es donde me trajeron…

Rui: *oculto en las sombras* vaya…vaya…vaya…pero miren a quien tenemos aqui…al principe *camina hacia el*

Garu: tu!…pero se supone que eres polvo! ¬¬

Rui: uno puede revivir…asi que atrapa! *le lanza la piedra*

Garu: *la esquiva* esa cosa…¿¡Como la encontraste!?

Rui: es un se-cre-to ^^

Garu: ¬¬*

Rui: yo se muchas cosas…y yo se que la pequeña Pucca es lo mas importante para ti…y

Garu: ¿¡Que quieres!? ¬¬

Rui: quiero que el principe regrese…*le extiende la mano* nos vamos ya?

Garu: *golpea la mano de Rui* no! ¬o¬

Rui: entonces…chicos!

Todos: *salen de la nada*

Garu: crei que ustedes ya no eran demonios!

Lily: si lo somos…

Miki: solo que ahora…que Rui volvio…

Tina: regresamos a la normalidad…

Rui: atrapenlo!

Garu: no! *le lanza tierra a los ojos y comienza a correr*

Rui: no! :'v

Todos: *persiguen a Garu* alto! O si no…te buscaremos y te llevaremos con nosotros

Garu: asi? En ese caso…*corre hacia las sombras y desaparece*

Rui: encuentrenlo! Y llevenselo al castillo…*toma la piedra* ese baka! *saca un espejo y se maquilla?* arruino mi maquillaje tan cool :'v

Lily: nunca cambias =_=U

Despues…

Garu: *empacando* (si me voy no me encontraran…)

Pucca: *viendolo a lo lejos* (eh?) *camina hacia el* G-G…*suspira* Garu…estas bien?

Garu: s-si…

Pucca: entonces…¿Por que estas actuando raro?

Garu: oh~ es que probe tu comida y me enferme

Pucca: *lo golpea* baka! ¬¬*

Garu: x.x y el shota? *continua empacando*

Pucca: no se…pero…a donde vas? v-veras a tu harem ¬¬*

Garu: n-no! (Ahora que lo pienso…) todos iremos a…que tu conoscas…mm...

Mio: a la familia de Garu :v *huye?*

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O\\\\\O

Pucca: (e-eso s-solo significa…que…) pero…¿Por que?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* p-pues veras…como eres m-m-mi loli debo de presentarte con mi familia ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *modo tomate on* y-y-y-yo…a-ah •\\\\\•

Garu: entonces?

Pucca: (c-conocer a su familia e-es un paso mas serio…tal vez el…•\\\\\•) s-si!

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* bien…le dire a los demas *toma su telefono*

Pucca: eh? (Los demas!?) *se cubre la cara* TTuTT s-si comenzare a empacar…

Garu: no hace falta…*señala la maleta de Pucca* yo empaque por ti…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Esta bien…¬\\\¬

Garu: *la toma de los hombros* algun problema?

Pucca: es que…siempre escojes ropa de niña pequeña ¬\\\¬

Garu: y ¿Que?

Pucca: odio que seas sobreprotector! ¬\\\¬

Garu: sabes lo que eso significa?

Pucca: e-eh?

Garu: *sonrie* castigo…

Pucca: *modo tomate on* a-ah G-Ga-Garu…O\\\\\O

Garu: *la toma de la cintura* quieres doble castigo?

Pucca: *tratando de escapar* X\\\\\X n-no!

Garu: (ojala no este el shota…porque moriria)

Pucca:.*tratando de escapar* s-sueltame! X\\\\\X

Garu: *se acerca al oido de Pucca* te dare un castigo diferente…he tratado de contenerme pero…tu sigues provocandome…

Pucca: e-eh? *Modo tomate on* y-y-yo…d-de que estas hablando? X\\\X

Garu: ya lo veras *besa a Pucca*

Pucca: *corresponde* =\\\\\=

((Su lemmon! :v ))

((Narrado por mi u\\\\\u)

El beso comenzo a subir demasiado de nivel y seguia subiendo cada vez mas de no ser por la falta de oxigeno ambos habrian continuado, Garu separo sus labios y miro a la pequeña loli totalmente sonrojada para pasar hacia el cuello.

Pucca enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Garu mientras soltaba unos pequeños gemidos, mientras tanto Garu dejaba unas marcas rojizas en el cuello de Pucca.

-G-Garu…controlate…m-mi hermano...-Por mucho que quisiera…Pucca no queria que Garu se detuviera ya que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el

-No me importa…morire feliz- Pucca solo volvio a mirar a Garu esta vez mucho mas sonrojada. Garu sabia que ella tenia razon pero, el intento controlarse solo que ambos querian aun mas, Garu procuro cada movimiento para no lastimarma, ya que para el ella es demasiado fragil. -No lo soporto mas, te necesito-Despues de que Garu dijo eso acto seguido comenzo a dejase llevar, cerro la puerta por si alguien llegaria a molestarlos, y sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban en la cama de Garu.

En un movimiento rápido Pucca quedo debajo de Garu. Mientras que el la aprisionaba con sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Pucca y sus piernas a los costados de las de ella. Garu se acerco de nuevo a los labios de Pucca y comenzo a besarla mientras sus manos comenzaban a despojarla de su ropa. Pero ella lo detuvo

-N-No es justo!- dijo la pequeña loli totalmente sonrojada, Garu solo la volvio a mirar y sonrio un Poco

-tranquila ahora es mi turno-Garu comenzo a quitarse la camisa y Pucca trato de imitarlo

-y dicen que Yo soy el pervertido- Garu miro con una sonrisa lolicona a Pucca

-B-Baka! ¬\\\¬- Para evitar salir lastimado. Garu continuo dando pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Pucca a lo que ella respondia con gemidos. La ropa por fin desaparecio

-N-No e-esper…- fue un intento fallido de la pequeña loli para detener a Garu pero el bajo hasta los pequeños pechos de Pucca y comenzo a acariciarlos lo que causaba gemidos por parte de Pucca.A Garu le encantaba escucharla asi que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a lamer y a morder uno mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el otro.

-G-Garu...b-basta s-son demasiado pequeños…- Fue lo que dijo Pucca inconsientemente ya que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Garu.

-Y!? A mi me encantan!- dijo eso mientras mordia el pezon del otro pecho, y como resultado fue un gemido un poco mas fuerte eso fue lo que encendio a Garu y lo volvio a hacer. Pucca no sabia que sentir, le preocupaba muchas cosas pero se dejo llevar. Ambos se volvieron a mirar y Garu comenzo a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Pucca mientras que ella respondia con gemidos.

-M-Má-ás!- Garu al oir esa palabra enloquecio y tomo las piernas de Pucca mientras que ella las enredaba en la cintura de Garu y ambos comenzaron a moverse

-Ga-Garu!- era lo que gritaba Pucca cada vez que sus intimidades rozaban

-Seras solo mia- dijo Garu mientras mordia la oreja de Pucca.-¿Puedo hacerte mia?- Fue lo que Garu dijo mientras veia los ojos de Pucca

-y-yo…•\\\\\•…s-si…-suspiro y cerro los ojos

-Tratare de no lastimarte- dijo Garu mientras comenzaba a entrar lentamente en Pucca

-G-Garu…- gimio Pucca un poco cuando Garu entro por completo, a Garu le encantaba la manera en que Pucca decia su nombre, pero el se detuvo un momento al ver que una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Pucca. Era obvio ya que era su primera vez de ambos

-Co-Con..Tinua- Dijo Pucca mientras enredaba más fuerte sus piernas a la cintura de Garu y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de el.

Garu comenzo por embestidas lentas y suaves, pero después de un rato Pucca movió sus caderas haciendo entender a Garu que quería más, fue aumentando de ritmo, aumentando el placer. Ambos gemían sus nombres entre jadeos, pero ambos se estában cansando, sabían que el fin se acercaba,

-Y-Yo…n-no puedo más…- dijo Pucca entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Garu tomo sus manos…

-S-Solo un poco más…- respondio Garu mientras daba las últimas embestidas…

-G-Garu!- Fue Pucca quien anunciaba el fin, mientras Garu lleno a Pucca de toda su semilla. Sin mas que hacer Garu perdio el equilibrio y cayo sobre el pecho de Pucca mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hasta que Garu volvio a levantarse y se recosto junto a ella y cubrió a ambos con una manta, Pucca se recostaba en el pecho de Garu y suspiro.

-l-lolicon ¬\\\¬ -Despues de haber dicho eso, Pucca restrego su cara en el pecho de Garu. Garu solo sonrio y abrazo la cintura de Pucca

-Y recuerda…si continuas portandote mal...te volvere a castigar…-

((FIN! X\\\X pervertidos! Ok'no))

Pucca: baka ¬\\\¬

Garu: oye…

Pucca: *voltea a verlo*

Garu: te amo…

Pucca: *se sonroja* y-yo ta-tambien te amo…•\\\\\•

Garu: *besa a Pucca*

Pucca: *bosteza* buenas noches *sonrie* ^\\\^

Garu: *la abraza mas fuerte* buenas noches *se duerme*

Pucca: *se queda dormida*

En otro lugar…

Luka: y es por eso que quiero separarlos…

Yui: pero…ambos son felices juntos!

Leo: tanto asi quieres ver sufrir a Pucca?

Luka: claro que no! Es mi hermanita! Ella es feliz con ese torpe…pero ella esta en peligro…

Yui: lo sabemos pero…

Leo: no podemos hacer eso…

Luka: ah! No importa yo mismo lo hare! *comienza a correr*

Yui: Luka!

Leo: dejalo…el no lo hara…

Luka: *corriendo* no puedo…pero debo hacerlo

Rui: yo puedo ayudarte *aparece enfrente de el*

Luka: oye! Tu eres un demoni-

Rui: eso no importa ahora!…ambos queremos algo…tu quieres volver con tu hermana y yo necesito al principe…que te parece si nos unimos?

Luka: Deberia estar loco como para unirme contigo!…¬¬

Rui: esta bien…te dejo la desicion en tus manos…*desaparece*

Luka: d-deberia aceptar?

Continuará…


	19. Solo por ti…

Miko: he aqui la segunda parte ^^

Niko: amenlo! :v

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

Pucca: (t-tranquila…en poco tiempo estare con su familia…n-no es nada malo…solo que si fracasas no podras estar con Garu…) *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *dormido* =_=

Pucca: *sonrojada* (se ve tan lindo) =\\\\\= *se recuesta junto a el* (soy tan feliz ^\\\^) *recuerda lo que hicieron anoche 7u7* O\\\\\O (n-no puedo creerlo fui una pervertida!) ¬\\\¬

~El tren se mueve violentamente~

Garu: *cae sobre el pecho de Pucca* =_=

Pucca: (eh!?) *modo tomate on* (y-ya se t-tratare de des-despertarlo, a-ahora ya no tengo motivos para molestarme con el) ¬\\\¬

Ching: *corre hacia ellos* estan bien!? *ve a Garu y lo golpea* lolicon! ¬¬*

Garu: oye! que te pas-! *ve en donde esta recostado*

Ching: baka! Quitate de ahi! ¬¬*  
Garu: mm...*restriega su cara en el pecho de Pucca* no! ¬u¬

Pucca: *grito loli?* X\\\\\X

Ching: baka! *lo golpea*

Luka: *corre hacia ellos* Ching! Estan bien!? *ve a Ching que esta golpeando a Garu* oh~ *abraza a Pucca* alejate de mi hermana! ¬¬*

Despues…

Sheng: *abrazando a Garu y Gara* mis pequeños volvieron! :'v

Gara y Garu: p-papá! X.X

Sheng: *los suelta* lo siento hace mucho que no los veo y…*voltea a ver a Pucca* ella…*abraza a Pucca*

Pucca: eh? ^^U

Gara y Garu: le agradaste ¬o¬

Sheng: nos volvemos a ver pequeña…*se separa* vaya sigues igual de hermosa como la ultima vez que nos vimos…

Pucca: g-gracias •\\\\\•

Sheng: por lo que veo mi hijo siguio con la tradicion…*voltea a ver a Garu* encontraste a tu uke :'v

Garu: y es loli ¬o¬

Sheng: y cuando se casan?

Luka: eh!? ¬¬*

Pucca: eh!? •\\\\\•

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* papá! ¬\\\¬

Sheng: ya veo…aun no tienen planes de boda…y tu Gara?

Gara: eh?

Garu: Gara aun no ¬o¬

Sheng: *voltea a ver a Gara* debes seguir la tradicion :v

Gara: eh!? ¬¬

Ching: oh yo crei que era broma sobre esa tradicion ._.

Abyo: al igual que yo ._.

Garu: Por cierto…no vine solo a saludar

Sheng: y…entonces?

Garu: quiero hablarte sobre mamá Sheng: lo descubriste no?

Garu: asi es…

Gara: pero…si el es mi hermano…¿Por que yo no soy un demonio?

Sheng: veran…

~Flash back Narrado por Sheng

Cuando me case con Lin…

Lin: ¿¡Sucesor!? No! Hace una semana que me case y…

Blade: usted es la nueva reina ahora…necesitamos un sucesor

Lin: pues no lo tendran! *se levanta y se va*

Se decia que ese sucesor deberia ser el hijo mayor de la reina…

Lin: *llorando* no! Ahora que espero a un bebe el tendra que ser el sucesor

Sheng: *la abraza* tranquila…eso no pasara…

Lin: eh? Pero!

Sheng: tu eres un demonio no?

Lin: s-si...

Sheng: y yo soy un "humano"

Lin: es cierto! Sera un semi-demonio! Y espero que no sea un niño…

Cuando fuimos al doctor…nos habian dicho que tendriamos una pequeña…Pero en realidad fue una tristeza…

Doctor: felicidades…es un pequeño niño

Lin: n-no...*ve a Garu*

Garu: ¬3¬

Sheng: maldicion!

~Fin del Flash back~

Garu: entonces soy tu decepcion!? ¬¬*

Sheng: si! Y la mas grande! ¬¬

En otro lugar…

Kira: saben algo sobre ellos?

Lily: no…parece que desaparecieron de la tierra

Rui: tal vez fueron a marte! :v Ring: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Shiro: tal vez ellos se estan ocultando...ninguno de sus amigos estan en Sooga lo mas probable es que esten con ellos

Rui: tranquilos yo tengo un pequeño plan...

De regreso con los demas…

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* (Por que Garu le habrá dicho eso a su padre?) *suspira*

Garu: *camina hacia ella* aqui estas…no quieres ir por dulces?

Pucca: s-si…*baja la mirada*

Garu: ¿Que te ocurre? Desde ayer actuas muy raro…*se acerca a ella*

Pucca: no es nada…

Garu: *la abraza* ya entiendo...es la hora de tu acoso diario?

Pucca: n-no! X\\\X

Garu: *muerde la oreja de Pucca* lastima que no estamos solos…Verdad? *Modo lolicon on*

Pucca: X\\\\\O G-Garu!…n-no! espera…*suspira* y lo demás? *voltea a verlo*

Garu: fueron a conocer la ciudad…

Pucca: y…¿Po-Por que no vino tu ex-harem? ¬¬*

Garu: (no debe saber nada de Rui y los demas…) no se…ademas yo nunca quize un harem ¬¬

Pucca: tu eres un lolicon? ¬\\\¬

Garu: por eso te prefiero a ti

Pucca: *lo abraza* baka… *sonrie un poco* sabes…estoy feliz…despues de todo lo que pasamos al fin estamos juntos...nada malo nos podria pasar ^\\\^

Garu: *la abraza mas fuerte* s-si…ya nada pasara…

Pucca: *se aleja* ya regreso…ire por mi telefono…

Garu: si…

Pucca: *lo besa y se va*

Garu: deberia decirle?

Con Luka…

Luka: (odio a Garu! Existiendo millones de chicos en el universo…Mi hermana tuvo que fijarse en el!) *choca con Pucca*

Pucca: hola Luka…crei que te habias ido con los demas…

Luka: no…tu tambien vas a salir?

Pucca: si…ire con Garu por dulces

Luka: dulces? ¿Qué es eso?

Pucca: ah…cierto en casa no existen…*lo toma del brazo* hoy los conoceras *sonrie*

Luka: eh?

Despues…

Pucca: *abrazando el brazo de Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¬\\\\\¬

Luka: *aura diabolica* ¬¬*

Garu: *se detiene* llegamos…

Pucca: esta es la dulceria?

Garu: si …escojan los que quieran yo pago

Pucca: gracias *besa a Garu en la mejilla* vamos Luka! *toma de la mano a Luka*

Luka: eh?…s-si…*sigue a Pucca*

Garu: *los sigue y camina hacia la caja registradora* hola abuelo…

Abuelo?: Garu?…vaya has crecido mucho…*lo abraza* y ¿Que te trae por aqui? hace mucho que no me visitas

Garu: Vine para saludar y me acompaña alguien *señala a Pucca*

Abuelo: tu novia?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* s-si ¬\\\¬

Abuelo: parece que a ella le gustan mucho los dulces…

Pucca: *escogiendo muchos dulces*

Garu: *sonrie un poco* si…

Abuelo: *voltea a ver a Garu* sabes…los dulces que escojan van por mi cuenta…parece que a la quieres mucho...no? *sonrie*

Garu: demasiado y gracias…nos vemos luego *se va*

Abuelo: *suspira* (ojala no le ocurra lo mismo que a su madre…sacrifico todo y su vida con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos…)

Pucca: p-perdon si son muchos…*baja la mirada*

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* no importa…tambien compre helado

Pucca: de chocolate?

Garu: si...

Luka: ¬3¬ (tal vez el sea bueno…PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!? El es el enemigo!) ¬¬*

Garu: oye Luka…te gusta el chocolate?

Luka: eh?

Pucca: el no conoce los dulces...

Garu: me imagino que eres como Pucca…te gustaran los dulces

Luka: t-tal vez *voltea hacia otro lado* ¬¬

Despues…

Garu: *sirviendo helado*

Pucca: ya veras Luka te gustaran los dulces *le da una bolsa de caramelos*

Luka: esto parece muy infantil...pero los probare *prueba los caramelos* e-esto sabe…Delicioso! *-* *comienza a comer mas*

Pucca: lo sabia! Te gustaron verdad?

Luka: si!

Pucca: *le da mas dulces* prueba los demás

Luka: *sonrie* si! Gracias Gar-!…cof cof que otro me recomiendas?

Garu: *voltea a ver a Luka* prueba el chocolate ¬o¬ *les entrega sus helados y se sienta junto de Pucca* asi seran todos en tu familia?

Pucca: *comiendo helado* ¬\\\¬

Luka: sigues comportandote como una niña ya te llenaste de helado…*toma una servilleta* te ayudare…*limpia las mejillas de Pucca*

Garu: *celos on* ¬¬* Pucca: oye! No me trates como niña pequeña! ¬¬* Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* con ese aspecto de loli como esperas que te traten?

Pucca: baka ¬\\\¬

Garu: *muerde el helado de Pucca*

Pucca: oye! sabes que no me gusta que me quites mis dulces! S-Sirvete mas! ¬¬*

Garu: *muerde el helado de Pucca de nuevo* yo quiero de tu helado ¬.¬

Pucca: ¬\\\¬ baka…

Luka: (e-el nunca me agradara!)

Abyo: *aparece de la nada* vaya Garu…no te basto con conquistar solo a Pucca ahora estas conquistando a Luka e_e

Garu: *exprime una cebolla en los ojos de Abyo* claro que no!

Abyo: *corriendo en circulos* no! :'v

Ching: *camina hacia ellos* cebolla de nuevo? -.-

Pucca: si -.-

Ching: por cierto…Garu tenemos que hablar…

Garu: *se levanta* si…*se lleva arrastrando a Abyo y se va junto con Ching*

Pucca: *viendo a Garu*

Luka: *suspira*

En otro lugar…

Lily: maldicion ya han pasado casi 2 dias y no sabemos en donde estan…

Tina: *viendo su telefono* ni siquiera mi hermano me ha dicho en donde esta…

Rui: *llega corriendo* lo consegui!…tengo la ubicacion!  
Shiro: y que esperamos? Vamonos!

Rui: partiremos en unos 5 minutos (preparate Tsundere)

Con Garu…

Garu: de que quieren hablar?

Gara: hermano…dinos la verdad…¿Por que todos estamos aqui?

Ching: si!…y ¿Por que no vino tu harem?

Garu: el baka de Rui…

Abyo: ¿Que hay con el?

Garu: esta vivo y nos esta buscando...

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Tobe: Pero…mi hermana esta con el no es asi!? ¿¡Por que!?

Garu: Desde hace mucho descubri que el enamoraba a chicas para convertirlas en demonios…ese es el caso de Tina…y engaño a Shiro y a Hiro…

Abyo: entonces…tu robaste el harem de Rui! Por eso el te odia! :'v

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Ching: pero…si regresas con el…ocurrira lo mismo de hace un año!? *lo toma de los hombros*

Garu: tal vez...por eso…estoy tratando de protegerlos a todos…hasta a Abyo y a Tobe…Pero en especial a Pucca…

Ching: ellos…saben en donde estamos?

Garu: creo que no…

Gara: pero…no hay que estar tan tranquilos…son demonios…ellos pueden encontrarnos…

Garu: no me importa…yo cuidare a mi loli a toda costa!…*se va*

Despues…

Luka: *viendo las estrellas* (no importa nada…me ire con ella para protegerla)

Garu: *camina hacia el* aqui estas…Pucca te estaba buscando…*se sienta junto a el*

Luka: oh…

Garu: sera mejor que vayamos con ella o si n-

Luka: no…primero, quisiera hablar contigo

Garu: eh? De que quieres hablar?

Luka: bueno…Solo tengo una duda…¿Como fue que se conocieron mi hermana y tu?

Garu: pues veras…yo vivia solo con Mio…ella literalmente cayo del cielo sobre mi vida…paso tiempo…y me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba y fue entonces cuando descubri que yo era un demonio…

Luka: entonces…tu no sabias a que eras un demonio!?

Garu: me impresione tanto como tu…

Luka: pero…mi hermana…

Garu: tal vez no lo exprese mucho…pero sinceramente ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado…la quiero mucho…

Luka: y estarias dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que ella este bien?

Garu: claro que si!…

Luka: darías hasta tu vida?

Garu: *sonrie un poco* ella es mi vida…

Luka: *baja la mirada* ya veo…y…crees poder olvidarte de ella?

Garu: eh? *voltea a verlo* de que hablas?

Luka: pues veras…

Rui: *aparece enfrente de ellos* ella saldria muy lastimada si no lo haces…

Garu: *Se levanta* tu!

Rui: hablo enserio…ella podria salir herida si no lo haces...

Luka: espera! No hay otra forma?

Rui: esta es la unica…decide rapido por que en un rato mas ella morira

Garu: baka! *trata de golpearlo*

Rui: *esquiva el golpe* fallaste…en un rato mas…tus poderes volveran, tus amigos moriran porque tu mismo los asecinaras…no podras controlarte y despues asecinaremos a todos los humanos…incluyendo a Pucca…

Garu: no lo hare! ¬¬

Rui: oh~ entonces yo me encargare personalmente de Pucca…no tienes opcion

Garu: baka! *suspira* ¿Que debo hacer?

Rui: solo debes alejarla de ti

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Rui: asi ella se ira con Luka y estara a salvo…tu decides *toma a Luka del brazo y desaparecen*

Despues…

Garu: *caminando en circulos* (no puedo! No quiero hacerlo!...pero si no lo hago…ella y los demas moriran)

Pucca: *camina hacia el* ya basta! Has actuado asi Desde el lunes…te ocurre algo? *se acerca a el*

Garu: *suspira* (lo siento pequeña…) no es nada si!?

Pucca: e-estas molesto?

Garu: NO!

Pucca: y entonces ¿¡Por que me gritas!? T-Te hice algo? y si fue asi *lo abraza* perdon…

Garu: *se aleja de Pucca* despues de haber cumplido un año juntos me di cuenta de que…

Pucca: de que?

Garu: (todo esto lo hago por el bien de ella) arruinaste mi vida!

Pucca: eh!?

Garu: todo era mejor antes de que tu llegaras!…mi vida era tranquila pero de repente llegaste tu y…la arruinaste!

Pucca: G-Garu…

Garu: siempre haz sido una carga para mi!

Pucca: entonces…n-no me quieres? *comienza a llorar un poco*

Garu: dudo mucho haberme enamorado de ti!…

Pucca: *comienza a llorar mas* pero…lo que pasamos juntos y lo que hicimos hace dias ¿¡Que fue!?

Garu: solo estaba jugando contigo!

Pucca: cometi un gran error…al haberme enamorado de ti!

Garu: sabes yo cometi el error de conocerte, teniendo muchas otras chicas tenia que quedarme obligatoriamente contigo y todo fue gracias a ese estupido hilo roj-

Pucca: *le da una cachetada muy fuerte a Garu* Baka! *voltea a verlo*

Garu: *toca su mejilla y voltea a verla*

Pucca: te odio! *se va corriendo*

Garu: ah! *golpea la puerta* (maldicion!)

Rui: *aparece enfrente de el junto con Luka* bien hecho *aplaude* nos vamos ya?

Garu: *suspira* si…*voltea a ver a Luka*

Luka: *voltea a ver a Garu*

Rui: procura que ella no lo busque y gracias...

Garu: te dije que era capaz de todo! ¬¬

Rui: bye-bye~ *desaparece junto con Garu*

Con Pucca

Pucca: *corriendo* (ese idiota!) choca con alguien*

Ching: Pucca ¿Que te ocurre? Estas bien?

Pucca: *abraza a Ching y llora* ese baka!

Abyo: ¿Que hice? :'v

Ching: *lo golpea y abraza a Pucca* ¿Que te hizo Garu?

Pucca: el me odia!

Todos-Pucca: eh!?

Luka: *corre hacia Pucca* Pucca Estas bien!?

Pucca: *abraza a Luka* vamonos! No quiero saber nada sobre el!…

Luka: eh? S-si…

Pucca: si ese baka me llegara a buscar…diganle que me fui…Gracias a por todo lo que han hecho por mi y…adios

Ching: P-Pucca…

Luka: adios chicos *desaparecen*

Ching: no!…*aura diabolica* Garu no saldra con vida!

Gara: no! Espera algo no anda bien aqui!

Ching: a que te refieres?

Abyo: tiene razon…Garu no es asi y mucho menos con Pucca debemos hablar con el…

Ching: *suspira* creo que tienen razon…

En otro lugar…

Rui: hogar dulce hogar…

Garu: *triste* bak-…que importa…

Harem: Garu! *se lanzan sobre el*

Garu: *Cae al suelo* dejenme…

Shiro: que paso? Parece un zombie

Rui: oh no paso nada…

Garu: *se levanta y se va* (soy el idiota mas grande del mundo!)

Continuara...


	20. Fin

Miko: bueno…y este es el FINAL :'v

Niko: tan tan tan! :v

Miko: con un regalo para las fujoshis y debo admitirlo…se lo merecian…e_e

* * *

~Flash back~

Pucca: cometi un gran error…al haberme enamorado de ti! ¬¬*

Garu: sabes yo cometi el error de conocerte, teniendo muchas otras chicas, pero…tenia que quedarme obligatoriamente contigo! y todo fue gracias a ese estupido hilo roj-

Pucca: *le da una cachetada muy fuerte a Garu* Baka! *voltea a verlo*

Garu: *toca su mejilla*

Pucca: te odio! *se va corriendo*

~Fin del flash back~

Garu: fui un completo idiota! *lanza un libro contra la pared*

Rui: *entra corriendo* deja de hacer eso! ¬¬

Garu: *lo mira sadicamente* era necesario encerrarme?

Rui: si…no queremos que pase lo mismo de la ultima vez…cuando escapaste y te reuniste con la pequeña Pucc-

Garu: *le lanza un libro a la cara* callate! ¬¬*

Rui: x.x asi…en que estaba?…oh si te reuniste con tus amigos y Pucc-

Garu: *se levanta y lo golpea* deja de mencionarla! ¬¬*

Rui: y ¿Por que? :v

Garu: eres un idiota! *se lanza sobre él y comienza a golpearlo* ¬¬

Rui: ayuda! :'v *se cubre la cara* esta bien! Ya basta!

Garu: idiota todo esto es tu culpa!…¬¬

Rui: c-calmate! D-Después podrás reunirte con ella!

Garu: eh?…*se aleja* enserio!?

Rui: si! Pero portaré bien!

Garu: pero ella estará muy molesta conmigo…

Rui: solo borrare su memoria y asunto resuelto :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-esta bien ¬\\\¬ *lo golpea en la cara*

Rui: no! :'v

En otro lugar…

Luka: e-estas bien? Necesitas algo?

Pucca: no…gracias…estare en mi habitación…*comienza a caminar* tenias razón…*camina hacia su habitación*

Luka: *golpea una pared* ah! (Soy un idiota! No debi hacer eso!)

Pucca: *se recuesta en su cama* (¿¡Como pudo haberme dicho eso!?) Ese baka…

Yani: *corre hacia Pucca* Pucca! Estas bien!? Me entere de lo que paso y…solo quiero decirte que…fue un error lo que Garu dij-

Pucca: claro que no lo fue! Tal vez el tenia razon…solo era una carga para el y…teniendo a muchas otras chicas…tuvo que quedarse conmigo…

Yani: pero no entiendes que el…

Pucca: lo siento Yani…pero…me gustaria estar sola por un rato…

Yani: ya veo…*se va*

Con los demás…

Ching: *golpeando la puerta* maldito tsundere! Abre la puerta cobarde! ¬¬*

Abyo: ya intentaste girar la perilla? :v?

Gara: ¬¬*…atrás! Yo me encargo…

Ching: *se aleja*

Garu: *abre la puerta con una patada* Garu!

Abyo: *entra a la habitacion* no esta! :'v

Ching: de seguro ese cobarde escapo! *aura diabolica* ese baka me las pagara! ¬¬*

Abyo: pero…tan solo piensa…¿Garu seria capaz de haberle dicho eso a Pucca? Ambos se quieren mucho y…

Gara: tienes razon…algo no anda bien aqui…

Ching: *suspira* lo mejor sera que busquemos a Garu…y hablemos con el…

Gara: Reik…

Ching: eh? Gara de que estas habland-

Gara: siganme! *camina hacia la habitación de su padre*

Todos-Gara: *la siguen* eh?

Gara: *se acerca a un armario y toma una caja* esto!…s-son las cosas de mi mamá

Aby: pero…para que…

Gara: *abre la caja y comienza a buscar algo* recuerden que Garu dijo que protegería a Pucca a toda costa!…tal vez el se encuentra en algún lugar en donde los demonios estan…

Abyo: el infierno? :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Gara: *encuentra una foto de su mamá* creo que esto…nos ayudará…

Abyo: *ve la foto* wow…su madre era muy hermosa…eso se pasa de generación en generación :'v

Ching: y…en que nos ayudará?

Gara: *quita el marco de la foto* aqui esta! *toma una libreta con una llave* esto es lo que buscaba…

Aby: ¿Que es eso?

Gara: hace rato…mi padre me dijo que mi madre tenía esta libreta de direcciones con cerraduras y si introducia la llave nos llevara a ese lugar…

Abyo: cool! :v

Gara: iremos a todas estas direcciones y tal vez encontraremos a Garu…

Ching: empezemos!

En otro lugar…

Garu: oye Rui!

Rui: si? :v

Garu: tu cara esta mas fea…

Rui: ¬¬* ¿¡Quieres que borre tus recuerdos de nuevo!?

Garu: no! ¬o¬ y dime…donde estan los demá-…

Harem: *se lanza sobre Garu* si! De nuevo soltero! ^^

Garu: no tanto ¬¬

Shiro: y ¿Por que eres tan idiota? Mira bien al grupo de bellezas que tienes…cada una tiene DOS grandes cualidades que Pucca no tiene :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* no me importa esas "cualidades" y-yo...

Hiro: enserio!? Los prefieres planos!? °-°

Garu: *lo golpea* claro q-que no! Además dejen de decir eso! ¬\\\¬*

Miki: lo sabia…siempre será un lolicon -.-

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Lily: pf…eso lo convierte en un pervertido -.-U

Kira: es obvió...Pucca era tan inocente y aun lo es…

Garu: =_= (si como no) ja! Celosas? Solo porque elegí a una loli inocente y no a ustedes que son unas pervertid- ¬u¬

Harem: *golpean a Garu?* c-callate!…X\\\\\X

Rui: tiene razón…Ching les mostro el mundo yaoi =_=U

Garu: *se aleja de su harem* estan locas!

Rui: descuida tu…puedes escoger a cualquiera :v

Garu: bien…elijo a una pequeña loli adorable e inocente, que no sepa cocinar, y que se llame Pu-

Rui: no! :'v

Shiro: nunca perderá lo lolicon…

Al dia siguiente…Con Pucca…

Luka: *camina hacia ella* oye Pucc- *voltea a verla* eh?

Pucca: *en el suelo* necesito dulces~ =_=U

Luka: *la ayuda a levantarse* no tenemos tiempo para eso...apresurate debemos irnos…

Pucca: ¿A donde? No tengo animos de Salir…

Luka: recuerdalo…debemos ir a entrenar…

Pucca: eh?…pero…¿Por que?

Luka: *se la lleva arrastrando* es algo importante…no me dijeron el porque…

Pucca: pero…*suspira* esta bien…(ya me olvidare de ese baka…)

Luego…

Soo: de nuevo iran a la tierra…

Pucca: oh! Es enserio!? ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: eh? *voltean a verla* ._.

Soo: y…cada uno le tocará la misma direccion de la última vez…

Pucca: (y se supone que hoy regresaran a Sooga…maldición! ¿¡Que clase de broma es esta!?) ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca y Soo: *se van*

Pucca: maestro…¿Por que debemos irnos?

Soo: nadie te lo ha dicho?

Pucca: a decir verdad…no…

Soo: *suspira* no importa…puedes retirarte…

Pucca: ya que…

Soo: sabes…quiero saber…¿Por que volviste? No estabas con Garu?

Pucca: e-eso no importa…d-debo irme…*se va*

Soo: (lo sabia)

Con los demás…

Gara: hasta ahora…ninguna dirección nos sirve…

Ching: ya no quedan mas direcciones?

Gara: si…solo que…no entiendo muy bien que dice *les muestra el libro*

Aby: eh? Su letra es pésima

Ching: no logro capt-

Abyo: facil ahi dice Palacio :v

Tobe: ¿C-Como lo entendiste?

Abyo: es que se parece a mi letra :'v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Gara: pero antes de irnos quisiera regresar a Sooga…d-debo de buscar la roca…

Ching: esta bien...tal vez el pudo haber regresado…

Abyo: si! Mi maquillaje se agoto! :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Gara: =_=U *regresan a Sooga*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *pateando una lata* (tan maldecida estoy? Tuve que volver aqui…aunque) *mira al rededor* (extrañaria mucho este lugar…en especial a…Garu) *suspira*

Yui: *ve a Pucca y suspira* sabes Leo…me preocupa Pucca, casi nunca esta triste…acaso crees que…

Leo: *suspira* no puedo creer que Luka hiciera eso! ¬¬*

Yui: te lo apuesto no sobrevivira para el lunes ¬¬

Pucca: chicos…saben por que estamos aqui?…

Yui: *rie nerviosamente* n-no se…U^^

Pucca: entonces…¿¡Nos enviaron a una misión y no saben el porque y para que!?

Leo: asi es! \\._.\

Pucca: *suspira* =_=U

Yui: asi que…*viendo al rededor* aquí es donde solías vivir?

Pucca: si…

Leo: y todos tus amigos?

Pucca: n-no se U^-^

Yui: oye! Acaso no son ellos!? *los señala*

Abyo: *cantando* bello soy! :v

Pucca: (maldición!) *se esconde detrás de un auto*

Yui: P-Pucca?…

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* oye Gara…entonces…crees que sea cierto?

Gara: no lo se…aún falta algo…*ve a Yui y a Leo* oigan ellos no son…?

Todos: *caminan hacia ellos* Yui? Leo? ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí?

Yui y Leo: *rien nerviosamente* p-pues…

Pucca: (n-no importa…mientras me oculte detrás de este auto nada saldrá mal…)

~El auto se va?~

Pucca: maldición! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca: *voltean a verla*

Ching: *corre y abraza a Pucca* pequeña! :'v

Abyo: loli!

Gara y Aby: Pucca!

Pucca: h-hola U^^

Ching: *apretando a Pucca* Que bueno que estes bien! :'v

Pucca: ¿P-Por que no lo estaría?

Gara: Pucca…dime…sabes algo sobre Garu? Pucca: n-no! ¬¬ ¿Que debería saber?

Ching: e-entonces el…

Pucca: eh?…A-Acaso le ocurrió algo!?

Ching: no te dijo nada verdad?

Pucca: de que estan hablando!?

Gara: *suspira* Pucca…Rui…esta vivo…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Pero…

Gara: el buscaba a Garu…por eso fue nuestra repentina visita a casa de mis padres…

Pucca: p-pero…

Ching: dime…ocurrio algo entre ustedes?

Pucca: pues…*baja la mirada* discutíamos…y al final me dijo algo que me rompio el corazon…y…y…yo…t-tal vez él tenía razón…

Gara: Pucca…é-él nunca diria eso y lo sabes…

Pucca: entonces…¿¡Por que me dijo esas cosas horribles!?

Ching: escucha! El solo…

Abyo: trataba de protegernos a todos…en especial a ti…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? E-Entonces…Yui! Leo!

Yui y Leo: s-si?

Pucca: todos sabían sobre esto…no es asi? ¿Por que no me dijeron nada?

Yui y Leo: si…pero! Nos prohibieron decirtelo!

Pucca: ¿Quien?

Yui: Luka…

Leo: "Asegurense de que no se entere de nada!…ya que estaría en peligro!" Fue lo que nos dijo…

Pucca: *suspira* no importa…ahora debemos buscar a Garu…tienen alguna idea de en donde podría estar?

Gara: si…

Pucca: esta bien…vamonos…

Con Garu…

Garu: *tratando de romper unas cadenas* estúpido Rui…

~Flash back~

Garu: esposa!? Eso no era parte del trato ¬¬

Rui: claro que si…una vez que te conviertas en el rey…debes conseguir una esposa

Garu: paso!…

Rui: pero! :'v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* n-no quiero a otra persona como esposa ¬\\\¬…ademas acordamos en que yo buscaría a Pucca después de la coronación…

Rui: *rien* nadie te lo dijo verdad?…despues de tu coronación asecinaremos a todos los humanos…y como tu noviecita es de los buenos…probablemente ella tambien muera…

Garu: *lo golpea* baka! Me juraste que ella estaría a salvo! ¬¬…

Rui: yo no jure nada…pero…mira el lado bueno…podras verla antes de que muera…

Garu: no si yo la veo antes…*lo golpea en la cara y comienza a correr*

Rui: ahora si no escaparas!…chicos!

Todos: *rodean a Garu*

Garu: esto es todo lo que tienes?…*corre hacia Shiro y Hiro y los golpea*

Shiro y Hiro: *caen al suelo* es más fuerte…

Garu: *corre hacia la salida*

Lily: Rui! Y ahora que!?

Rui: solo observa…

Garu: *corre hacia una ventana* (ya casi…)

Rui: ahora!

Guardias: *le lanzan dardos tranquilizantes a Garu*

Garu: *tratando de esquivarlos hasta que uno cae en su cuello* maldición!…

Rui: *camina hacia el y lo encadenado* te dije que no te saldrás con la tuya…

Garu: i-idiot- *cae al suelo dormido*

~Fin del Flash back~

Rui: *entra hacia el calabozo*

Garu: vienes a reirte?…yo primero…tu maquillaje apesta ¬o¬

Rui: no vine a eso ¬¬*…ya es hora…debes de arreglarte :v

Garu: ¬¬* ya que…

Rui: sobre el matrimonio y las muertes…

Garu: no lo haré! ¬¬*

Rui: pero! :'v…esta bien…te prometo que ya no lo haremos ^-^

Garu: ¬¬* *le arroja un libro*

Rui: eres tan inmaduro! ¬¬

Garu: dime algo…nada cambiara después de que sea "rey"?

Rui: oh~…claro que no ^^ ahora vámonos…

Garu: *se levanta y camina hacia el* esta bien…

Rui: *sujeta las cadenas y caminan hacia la salida* (que ingenuo es…)

Con los demás…

Abyo: *cantando* hoy a mi mejor amigo salvare!~ :v

Ching: Abyo…¬¬

Abyo: du da! Du da! y usaré un super poder!

Tobe: baka! ¬¬…

Abyo: el poder loli! \ :v /

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean ya callate! ¬¬*

Pucca: Abyo! ¬¬

Gara: no tenemos tiempo! Debemos darnos prisa…

Luka: *aparece enfrente de ellos* asi que estaban aquí…

Pucca: Luka! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Luka: *voltea a verla* lo mismo digo!…tu no deberías de estar aqui! ¬¬

Pucca: yo no sabía nada!…hasta ahora…¬¬

Luka: ¬¬*…regresa a casa…

Pucca: no! Hasta que me digas…¿Qué le paso a Garu? ¿E-En donde esta?

Luka: como pueden ver…este lugar esta celebrando…el heredero al trono volvió…

Abyo: y ¿Quién es? :v

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Pucca: entonces hoy es…

Luka: la coronación…el maestro Soo esta preparando todo para la guerra…será algo como el fin del mundo…

Abyo: Tan tan tan :'v

Pucca: entonces…el…

Luka: desde hace un año se supone que él obtuvo sus poderes…y al momento de ser nombrado rey…escogera a una esposa y se prepararan para la guerra…

Pucca: (e-esposa?…)

Luka: debemos infiltranos al Palacio cuanto antes!…

Mientras tanto…

Garu: *sentado en el trono* (vaya una coronación es aburrida…) =_= (además…se la pasan hablando…en este momento podría estar acosando a la loli…)

Demonio: y ¿Juras ser fiel a tu pueblo? *toma la corona*

Garu: eh?…*suspira* si…

Demonio: de ahora en adelante…serás nuestro gobernante! *coloca la corona en la cabeza de Garu*

Demonios: *celebran* si! \=u=/

Garu: ¬¬…

Con los demás...

~Una luz roja ilumina todo el palacio~

Abyo: ¿Qué es eso? :'v

Luka: maldición! Ya es tarde!

Gara: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Leo: Garu ya fue nombrado rey...

Todos-Leo y Luka: ¿¡Qué!?

Pucca: entonces d-debemos evitar que ataquen a los demás…

Luka: eso será un problema aún…la seguridad de aquí es muy buena…pero tal vez podríamos entrar…

Harem: no pueden!

Todos: *voltean a verlas* eh!?  
Lily: lo sentimos pero…

Miki: no pueden entrar…

Tobe: ¿¡Por que no!? Tina t-tu!

Tina: lo siento hermano…pero…tenemos órdenes de Rui…

Pucca: y eso que!?

Ring: lamentablemente él nos controla

Kira: y por más que queramos…no podemos liberarnos…

Harem: asi que…no pueden pasar!…

Gara: maldición!

Aby: por nada del mundo nos dejarán pasar!…

Ching: oh~ *se acerca a ellas* las-ti-ma~…si eliminan a todos los humanos no habrá yaoi…e_e

Harem: eh?…¬_¬?

Ching: exactamente!…no habrá yaoi! Asi que no entiendo como sobrevivirían ustedes…sin yaoi e_e

Abyo: ¿Que esta…

Pucca: chantaje…U¬¬

Lily: t-tiene razón!

Miki: ¿¡Que haremos!?

Ring: alto!…hay demonios que son ukes y semes ¬o¬

Ching: pero no hay nada mejor que el yaoi humano e_e

Kira: tiene razón!?

Harem: *discutiendo*

Aby: Ching…¿Que hiciste?

Ching: solo observa…Abyo!

Abyo: si!? :v

Ching: *coloca a Abyo enfrente de Tobe*

Gara: acaso ella!?…

Tobe: C-Ching?…

Ching: cállate Tobe! ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?…

Ching: Harem!

Harem: *voltean a ver a Ching* ¿¡Qué!?

Ching: *empuja a Tobe contra Abyo y…* ((e_e))

Tobe y Abyo: *se besan accidentalmente porque Ching los empujó* O.o

Todos-Ching y el Harem: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Ching: glorioso! *-*

Tobe y Abyo: *se empujan y vomitan* O.o

Harem: *caen al suelo con una hemorragia nasal* y-yaoi!*q*

Ching: corran! :v

Todos: *entran al palacio* o.o Con Garu…

Rui: disfrutas de tu fiesta?

Garu: no conozco a nadie ¬¬*

Rui: oh! Mira!…hay muchas chicas hermosas por allá! :v

Garu: no quiero casarme con ninguna de ellas ¬¬*

Rui: pero…d-debes de casarte hoy…y…

Garu: pues yo quiero que sea otro dia…y con quien yo realmente quiera…¬¬

Rui: (oh~ descuida…tu no viviras mañana) esta bien ^^

Garu: ya regreso *se levanta y camina hacia la salida*

Rui: *hablando por un micrófono* AHORA! Nos prepararemos para la guerra!

Garu: *se detiene* (eh?…) g-guerra?…

Demonios: si! *toman sus armas*

Garu: oye! Esto no era parte del trato! ¬¬*

Blade: lo siento su majestad!…usted no podrá asistir! Guardias! Encierrenlo!

Garu: ¿¡Qué!?

Guardias: *rodean a Garu*

Garu: esta vez no me atraparan! *los golpea y comienza a correr*

Blade: Rui!

Rui: ese idiota…rapido! Los dardos!

Demonio: se agotaron! :v

Rui: =n= ¿Q-Que haremos ahora? :'v

Blade: sigue siendo un humano! No creo que el…

Garu: adiós bakas! *salta por una ventana*

Rui: huyó! :'v

Hiro: tranquilo!

Shiro: no ira muy lejos *toma un radio* chicas! Él!

Con el harem(?)…

Lily: *toma su radio* entiendo! Chicas!

Todas-Lily: si!

Garu: *corriendo* esos idiotas no me atrapara-

Harem: *se lanza sobre el* Garu!

Garu: maldición! ¬¬*…

Ring: recuerdalo…somos chicas…

Miki: asi que no puedes golpearnos…

Garu: *tratando de huir* maldición! ¬¬

Rui, Hiro y Shiro: *caminan hacia el*

Rui: creiste que escaparías?…estas muy equivocado Hiro!

Hiro: *le coloca un collar a Garu*

Garu: ¿Qué es esto? ¬¬* *trata de quitarselo pero el collar lo electrócuta* auch! X.x

Rui: es aprueba de tsunderes :v

Garu: y!? Aún asi puedo huir!…*se levanta y comienza a correr*

Rui: quieto!

Garu: *se detiene* eh!? Pero…

Rui: me obedeceras…nadie puede quitarte eso…a menos que sea un humano…lo cual sera imposible ya que en un rato más los asesinaremos a todos!…

Garu: baka! *trata de atacarlo*

Rui: quieto! ¬u¬…chicos al calabozo!

Lily: oye! Eso ya no era parte del trato ¬¬

Tina: no crees que te estas pasando!? ¬¬

Rui: ya! Suficiente! Todos vayan al calabozo!

Todos-Rui: *caminan hacia el calabozo* baka!

Rui: descuida Garu…yo le enviare tus saludos a Pucca ^^

Garu: idiota! ¬¬*

Todos-Rui: *se van*

Rui: *se acerca a un guardia* aseguremos mas la seguridad…que no escape nadie!…

Guardia: si señor!…*se va*

Rui: fase 2 completa…ahora solo falta asesinar al tsundere…*se va*

Con los demás…

Pucca: maldición! Es difícil buscarlo aqui…este lugar es enorme…=_=U

Abyo: si…y aún nos faltan mas habitaciónes :v

Ching: lo mejor será separarnos…

Abyo: *comienza a llorar y se arrodilla enfrente de Ching* creía que éramos felices juntos! :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* no! ¬¬…nos dividirémos en grupos

Abyo: oh~ :v

Ching: Veamos…Gara, Aby, Tobe y el baka…busquen en los pisos de abajo…

Gara y Aby: si!

Tobe: ya estoy traumado con Abyo =_=

Abyo: también yo :'v

Ching: ¬¬…veamos…Leo, Yui, Luka, la pequeña y yo buscaremos en los pisos de arriba*

Luka: no…yo ire sólo *se va*

Pucca: h-hay que darnos prisa!

~Comienza a temblar~

Abyo: ¿¡Que esta pasando!? :'v

Leo: el palacio esta subiendo hacía la tierra…

Pucca: apresuremonos!

Todos-Pucca: si! *se van*

Con Garu…

Garu: *tratando de escapar de una jaula* maldición! No puedo hacer nada!…*golpeando la jaula*

Lily: no desperdicies tus fuerzas…despues de todo nos quedaremos aqui

Tina: ya escuchaste a Rui…solo humanos pueden liberarnos…

Garu: ese idiota!…¿¡Que es lo que realmente quiere!?

Hiro: venganza…

Garu: no me importa yo hare lo que sea para proteger a…(Pucca…) *golpeando la jaula*

~Se escucha un golpe~

Miki: ¿¡Que fue eso!?

Abyo: *aterriza junto a ellos*

Todos-Abyo: b-baka!?

Abyo: h-hola :'v *trata de levantarse*

Aby: cuidado! *cae encima de Abyo* auch…*se levanta*

Abyo: *trata de levantarse* x.x

Gara: *cae de pie sobre la espalda de Abyo* lo siento…

Abyo: ¿¡Por que a mi!? :'v

Garu: Gara!? Aby!?

Gara y Aby: Garu! *corren hacia el*

Garu: ¿¡Que estan haciendo aqui!?

Abyo: *tratando de levantarse* te estábamos buscand-

Tobe: *cae encima de Abyo* x.x

Abyo: no! :'v

Gara: Que bueno que estes bien

Garu: ¿Como fue que llegaron aqui?

Gara: larga historia…*le muestra unas llaves*

Garu: eh? ¿Como las consiguieron?

Gara: Abyo canto para los guardias…

Abyo: *arrastrandose* cayeron del gusto :'v

Gara: *abre la jaula y todos salen*

Garu: gracias…ayudenos a quitarnos estos collares…

Gara y Aby: *los ayudan*

Tobe: que desperdicio de tiempo…

Lily: *abraza a Tobe* gracias por ayudarnos!

Tobe: ¬\\\¬ n-no importa

Garu: ahora…a buscar a Rui…*aura diabólica* para que se arrepienta de haberme hecho esto…*rie macabramente?*

Todos-Garu: (a-asusta…) D:

Garu: *toma una katana* debemos darnos prisa

Gara: le avisare a Ching…

Lily: Garu…lo sentimos…

Garu: eh?…tranquilos se que no fue su culpa…

Kira: pero!

Ring: ayudamos a Rui…en hacer a todos infelices…

Garu: eso no importa ahora…debemos irnos ya!

Todos-Garu: si! *comienzan a correr*

Garu: (Debo protegerla!) *comienza a correr*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: maldición! No esta tampoco aquí…*ve hacia una ventana* y…ya es tarde…*suspira*

Ching: *corre hacia ella* Pucca! Lo encontraron!

Pucca: enserio!? Y…¿¡Esta bien!?

Ching: si! Debemos salir de aquí…*la toma del brazo y comienza a caminar*

Pucca: (esta bien!…) *sonríe* vamos! *comienza a correr*

Yui y Leo: *las siguen* ¿¡En donde estan!?

Ching: dicen que estan afuera…pero ya estamos en Sooga…

Pucca: *comienza a correr mas* rápido! Antes de que cometan una estupidez!

Los tres: *siguen a Pucca*

En otro lugar…

Rui: así que escapaste…te subestime…pero…te das cuenta? Estamos en medio del apocalipsis…¿Quieres continuar lo de hace un año?

Garu: *lo golpea muy fuerte* ¬u¬

Abyo: *comiendo palomitas* lo bueno esta por comenzar :v

Garu y Rui: *golpeandose entre si*

Todos-Garu y Rui: *viéndolos desde un balcón* oh~ :v

Rui: *tratando de atacar a Garu*

Garu: *esquivando los golpes* ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Rui: *toma su katana* no del todo…

Garu: ya veo…*Toma su katana*

Rui: *atacando a Garu*

Garu: *esquivando y recibiendo algunos golpes*

Rui: ja! Su "majestad" es débil!

Garu: *ataca a Rui* claro que no! *toma la katana de Rui y la lanza hacia un pájaro?*

Pájaro?: *muere?* x.x

Rui: *toma la katana de Garu y la arroja lejos*

Garu: no me importa!…*se lanza sobre el y comienzan a golpearse*

Ching, Yui y Leo: *corren hacia Abyo*

Abyo: oh~ llegan a tiempo :v

Pucca: *corre hacia ellos* ¿¡En donde esta!?

Todos-Pucca: *señala a Garu* allá! :v

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu*

Rui: p-parece que tu noviecita se vino a despedir de ti!…

Garu: eh?…*voltea a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: GARU!…

Garu: *lanza a Rui*

Rui: *se levanta* x.x

Garu: P-Pucca…

Pucca: *salta desde el balcón hacia el y cae enfrente de el* ERES UN BAKA! *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: eh!? *caen estilo anime?* es enserio!? ¬¬*

Garu: y ahora que hice!? ¬¬

Pucca: eres un baka! ¿¡Por que no me dijiste esto!? ¬¬*

Garu: lo hice para protegerte! ¬¬

Pucca: ¬\\\¬ *lo golpea* baka! Eso no importa!

Pucca y Garu: *discutiendo* ¬¬*

Rui: *camina hacia ellos* o-oigan…s-si no es mucha molestia…podrian dejar de discutir?

Pucca y Garu: *voltean a verlo sádicamente* tu cállate! ¬¬* *lo golpean*

Rui: x.x

Abyo: no lo entiendo! :'v

Ching: asi es! ¿¡Quien discute en medio del fin del mundo!?

Lily: al parecer…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: solo ellos dos =_=U

Una hora despues…

Garu: como sea! Vete! Podrías lastimarte ¬\\\¬

Pucca: no! ¬¬…y-yo quiero ayudarte!

Garu: esta bien! Haz lo que quieras! ¬¬*

Rui: *leyendo* eh?…ya es mi turno? *arroja el libro* oye! Pucca! *camina hacia ella*

Pucca: huh?

Rui: *extiende su mano* será mejor que te vaya- *se tropieza y su mano cae en la planidez de Pucca* eh? ._.

Todos-Rui: esta muerto! o.o

Rui: *se aleja* l-lo siento! Y-Yo nunca tocaría a-algo demasiado plano…

Pucca y Garu: *aura diabólica* pero…lo hiciste! ¬¬ *se acercan a él*

Rui: y-yo…D:

Pucca: me llamaste plana…*lo mira sádicamente* ¬¬

Garu: *aura diabólica* y…*truena sus nudillos* tocaste algo que solo me pertenece a mi…¬¬

Rui: *trata de huir* a-ayuda! :'v

Pucca y Garu: de aqui no sales vivo! *se lanzan sobre el y comienzan a golpearlo salvajemente?*

~Una paliza después~

Garu: *tratando de separar a Pucca de Rui*

Pucca: *moviendose violentamente* Quiero matarlo! ¬¬*

Garu: ya se! ¬¬*

Pucca: *voz diabolica* no debe vivir despues de lo que nos hizo ¬\\\¬*

Rui: *medio muerto?* x.x m-me ayudaron…

Pucca y Garu: eh?

Rui: f-fue…Luka…

Luka: *aparece detrás de el* c-callate! ¬¬ *lo golpea*

Pucca y Garu: *Aura diabolica* asi que tu tambien…*se acercan a el*

~Otra paliza después?~

Luka: *medio muerto* x.x

Garu: sabía que los dejarías al borde de la muerte…

Pucca: ¬\\\¬ t-tenia que hacerlo y-ya que…

Rui: suficiente!…*golpea el suelo* hare que este planeta explote y todos moriremos!

~El suelo comienza a brillar~

Rui: nadie me detendra! :v

Todos-Rui: eh!?

Pucca: maldición! Él…

Garu: Pucca…*sus ojos comienzan a brillar* alejate…

Pucca: eh!?…no! No quiero dejarte solo! *lo abraza*

Garu: tranquila…todo estará bien…

Pucca: pero!…

Garu: *sonríe* te prometo que si salgo con vida…olvidate de toda tu inocencia

Pucca: •\\\• o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Garu: Luka! Llevatela!…

Luka: *carga a Pucca* ¿Que vas a…

Pucca: oye! ¬¬*

Garu: ya lo verán…

Luka: *corre hacia en donde estan los demás y sujeta a Pucca*

Pucca: s-sueltame! ¬¬*

~Se crea un terremoto~

Rui: Tik tok…en pocos segundos seremos polvo *sonríe*

Garu: *camina hacia el* oye…  
Rui: eh?…

~Un campo de fuerza rojo rodea a Garu y a Rui~

Garu: aseguraré de no volver nunca…

~Se crea una explosión~

Pucca: baka!

Todos-Garu: *se ocultan detrás de una pared*

~Todos los demonios comienzan a desaparecer~

Todos: *salen detrás de la pared y se miran entre si*

Abyo: estoy vivo! :'v

Ching: todos estan bien?…

Todos-Ching y Pucca: s-si…pero…*voltean a ver a Pucca*

Pucca: *viendo hacía la dirección en donde estaba Garu* (vamos!…d-debes de…) *comienza a llorar un poco* no…

Luka: *se acerca a ella* él esta bien…

Pucca: eh?…no es…cierto…

Luka: claro que si…*señala a Garu*

Garu: *camina hacía ellos*

Todos-Garu: eh!? *corren hacia el*

Garu: *cae de rodillas* al fin! *se recuesta en el suelo y respira agitadamente* ese idiota no volvera jamas

Abyo: Garu! Estas bien!? *lo ayuda a levantarse*

Garu: si…aunque…el idiota de Rui me debe una camisa ¬¬*

Harem y Gara: Garu!

Hiro, Shiro, Ching y Tobe: tsundere!

Yui, Leo y Aby: Garu!

Abyo: *salta* Abyo! :'v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacia el junto con Luka* G-Garu…

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca* y-yo…lo sient-

Pucca: *se lanza sobre el y lo abraza* baka…^\\\^

Luka: *suspira y sonríe* esta bien…Yui, Leo…es hora de irnos…

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Luka* eh?…p-pero…

Luka: tsundere! Asegurate de cuidarla bien!

Garu: eso haré!…

Luka: *sonríe* adiós a todos…tal vez nos volvamos a ver

Yui: adiós! \^^

Leo: nos vemos…

Yui, Leo y Luka: *se van*

Al dia siguiente…

Abyo: y asi fue como salvamos al mundo! :v

Tobe: olvidaste mi gran valentía! :v

Hiro: y mi belleza! :v

Shiro: pero la Mia es mas grande :v

Abyo: alto! Yo soy el mejor! :v

Gara y Aby: callate! Esa historia es horrible!

Miki: cuenta la parte en donde besaste a Tobe! :v

Tobe y Abyo: que asco! *vomitan?* :'v

Ring: ojala tuviera una foto de eso…

Kira: fue glorioso!

Tina: v-vamos!…no es para tanto U^^

Ching: *viendo yaoi?* oigan chicas…han visto a Pucca?

Lily: creo que estaba con Garu…

Ching: me imagino que ambos estan…

Todos: discutiendo -.-

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: *Abrazando a Pucca* y fue por eso que tuve que mentirte

Pucca: b-baka…n-no vuelvas a hacer eso ¬\\\¬

Garu: ya no lo hare *besa a Pucca en la mejilla*

Pucca: =\\\=…por cierto…¿Como sabías que ibas a sobrevivir?

Garu: te dije que te olvidarías de tu inocencia...que es un sinónimo de "Te quitare toda tu inocencia" ¬u¬

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* e-eh? •\\\•

Garu: asi que...*abraza a Pucca de la cintura* debo cumplir mi promesa *modo lolicon on*

Pucca: n-no! E-Espera! •\\\\\•

Garu: *se acerca a ella y la besa*

Pucca: *corresponde* =\\\=

Garu: *se aleja* te…

Pucca: a-amo! ^\\\^

Garu: *sonríe*

Pucca: *se acerca a Garu y lo besa* (s-si sigo besandolo el se olvidara de…)

Garu: *carga a Pucca* bien!…es la hora de irnos ¬u¬ *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *Modo tomate on* s-sueltame! X\\\X

Garu: ni loco…

Pucca: p-pero!…

Garu: *voltea a ver a Pucca a los ojos* no pienso volverte a dejarte ir…

Pucca: •\\\\\•

Garu: *continua caminando* por lo tanto eres mia…

Pucca: o-oye! ¬\\\¬ *trata de golpearlo*

Garu: *la toma de las muñecas* te vez linda cuando intentas golpearme

Pucca: b-baka ¬\\\¬ *se acerca a el y lo besa*

Garu: *corresponde* =\\\\\= *se aleja* sabes que lo hare...*corre hacia su habitacion*

Pucca: e-espera! X\\\\\X

Garu: recuerdalo…ahora seras mi reina *sonrie un poco*

Pucca: y-ya lo se =\\\=

Garu: *la besa*

Pucca: *corresponde* =\\\=

Fin...

* * *

Miko: y este es el fin de otra historia ^^…gracias a todos los que siguieron este intento de historia ^^…nos vemos despues!

Bye-nee~


End file.
